


Daddy Issues

by OoYUKINIIoO



Category: Actor RPF, Deadpool - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Consent Play, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, RPG, Virtual Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoYUKINIIoO/pseuds/OoYUKINIIoO
Summary: Y entonces Tom Holland contesta al fin a Ryan Reynolds en Twitter y todo se descontrola.





	1. Chapter 1

∞ **Título** : " Daddy Issues"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** T

∞ **N/A** SpiderMan ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞ **Resumen:** Y entonces Tom Holland contesta al fin a Ryan Reynolds en Twitter y todo se descontrola.

∞ **Advertencia:** Insinuaciones sexuales y bisexuales.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**Backstage 1**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Tom siempre había tenido un interruptor imaginario después de que salía de escena, Robert lo había notado después de que terminaran de grabar el primer encuentro entre Tony y Peter, el chico había prácticamente corrido hacia la mesa de bocadillos por una botella de agua, respirado profundo y sacando la puntita de su lengua. Robert había sido cauto en acercarse, creyendo que tal vez el joven actor estaba sufriendo un pequeño ataque de pánico al estar por tanto tiempo por debajo de los reflectores, diciendo sus líneas y moviéndose en el pequeño plato que imitaba a la habitación de un adolescente. A veces a Chris también le pasaba, y solo se necesitaba darle su espacio y respirar junto al él para que recobrara la calma.

Fue por eso que Robert se quedó lo suficientemente lejos como para no invadir el espacio personal del chico, pero tan cerca como para oírlo hacer un pequeño ruidito con su garganta como si el agua tuviera un difícil acceso hacia su garganta. Robert no era sentimental, pero sí muy empático, su hijo mayor tenía prácticamente la edad de Tom, así que fue inevitable girar para comprobar que todo estuviera bien con él

Tom lo noto, y sonrió nervioso

—Hey chico, sería bueno que respiraras más calmadamente.

—Oh, Robert.

Fue solo su nombre con la voz temblorosa pero el castaño sacudió su cabeza como si hubiese olvidado una parte importante de lo que componían a Holland.

—Tu acento —. Murmuro despacio, la sonrisa de Tom se acentuó más.

—Sí, eso, bueno, es difícil de controlar a veces.

Robert sonrió, porque cuando Tom hablaba lo hacía como el perfecto caballero británico que no podía negar que era, le hacía recordar a Benedict y a Martin, el primero preparándose para grabar a Doctor Strange y el segundo, recién llegado de Londres, aun no trabajaban juntos, no al menos Robert y él, por lo que sabía esa era parte de Sebastián y Chris.

—No deberías preocuparte mucho por tu acento mientras realices las escenas tal y como los Russo quieren chico —. Robert no quería admitir lo encantador que el acento le había parecido, y Tom parecía mucho más nervioso que un principio, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. La llamada de Joe para que regresaran al plato, hizo a Tom acabarse su botella de agua de un solo trago —. Más despacio chico, no queremos que nuestro Spirderman se ahogue —. Robert puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Holland lo había visto hacer mucho ese gesto con los dos Chris, así que fue solo un momento en el que de pronto más que aceptado y reconocido se sintió especial, y hubo un tirón en su estómago que decidió ignorar, no podría controlar su acento si se dejaba llevar por esas maripositas molestas que atacaban cada vez que Robert estaba tan cerca, porque entonces su vena de fanática colegiala saltaba para gritar y pedir un autógrafo a Robert Downey Jr. Si su hermano Harry lo viera se burlaría de él.

Así que Tom solo asintió, dejando la botellita sobre la mesa y regresando a sentarse a la cama, con mucho más cuidado, sus manos apretando los bolsillos de su pantalón y cerrando un momento sus ojos. Cuando todo el set estuvo en un silencio total y el respondió asustado a la amenaza de Tony de contarle todo a la tía May, supo que lo había conseguido, el brillo del orgullo refulgía en los ojos de Robert y las mariposas entonces revoletearon en una explosión cálida. Tom quiso que esos minutos fueran eternos, y lo conseguiría cuando se viera así mismo en la premier.

…

…

…

Tom ha salido a tomar un café, lejos de los remolques, pero cerca de la zona que es resguardada por seguridad. Sus piernas se sentían como gelatina después del entrenamiento entre las colchonetas y el caballete en donde había estado la mañana entera, entre saltos con mortales, vueltas de carro, y enormes ganchos engarzados en su cintura, porque era Spirderman, el chico que había pasado de ser un torpe nerd, al mas habilidoso acróbata de la ciudad, fueron sus músculos firmes y su elasticidad lo que le consiguieron el papel, Tom solo quería dejarse caer sobre el piso y obtener una recarga de energía con cafeína y una rebanada de pastel.

Se froto distraídamente el cuello, sus ojos fijos sobre su celular revisando su cuenta de Instagram, tenía una inusual cantidad de comentarios en el último video que le habían tomado, con los giros que el pre ballet le había dejado y del cual Dominic, su padre, no había estado tan contento al principio. Ahora papá era de los primeros en darle un "me gusta" a todos los gifs e imágenes que subía a sus cuentas, sonrió de medio lado, cuando su dedo siguió bajando por su perfil y las fotografías mal tomadas por un paparazzi de él de pie con el traje, una mochila y sin la máscara se habían convertido en una tremenda revolución por internet, volviéndose viral a solo media hora de aparecer y agregándole favoritos y seguidores. Su teléfono se había quedado sin batería ante todas las notificaciones y mensajes recibidos ese día.

Navego un poco más, tomando distraídamente su latte, y mordisqueando una dona, Tom quería culpar tanto a Tony (Robert) por haberlo vuelto adicto a ellas durante el rodaje de CW, pero no podía hacer mucho ante la sonrisa arrogante y el toque de sus dedos sobre su hombro. Fue hasta el escrritorio de su Facebook personal, riendo suavemente al encontrar las quejas que no había tenido reparo en escribir Robert contra Chris al haber olvidado su cumpleaños, podía imaginarse a Evans entrando en pánico, no como el que tuvo en el último evento en el que fue invitando y una fan lo beso, no ese definitivamente no, porque Sebastián había mandado un mensaje al grupo privado de WhatsApp para pedir la asistencia de todos, una llamada de auxilio, era la primera vez que el actor de Bucky miraba a su compañero respirando frentico en una bolsa de papel. Fue Robert, como no, quien había dictado indicaciones claras tanto para Tom Hiddleston, Chris Hemsworth y Sebastian, quienes acataron tan rápido, que Chris tuvo que terminar llamando a Robert durante la noche para darle las gracias de forma personal.

Tom se habías sentido ligeramente molesto por el incidente, porque las personas parecían olvidar que ellos no eran los personajes perfectos que representaban, todos ellos habían pertenecido a esa línea de rostros desconocidos al principio de sus vidas -excepto, claro Robert, y su familia – tal vez por ello, él era el adecuado para reaccionar sobre la prensa, el que les defendía con sutileza y cambiaba las tornas con solo guiñar un ojo.

Sacudió la cabeza, mientras pasaba por los comentarios dejados en la publicación en Facebook por Robert, decidido a abandonar el incidente, igual que todos los demás, a la vez que buscaba si Chris había contestado de manera pública, usualmente no lo hacía, él iba directo hacia Robert, con mensajes privados y llamadas cortas.

Cuando su segunda dona con chocolate llego, Tom se dijo que era suficiente por hoy, tanto de internet como de pequeños antojos que después odiaría, su entrenador le le subía a la bascula cada semana, le reajustaba la dieta y le exigía un peso en concreto, porque hay que tener disciplina cuando se hacen ese tipo de saltos y movimientos osados durante una película.

La lucecita tintineante de nuevas notificaciones, le hicieron cambiar de aplicación, tal vez no debió de haberle dado un "me encanta" al post de Robert en la cuenta del pajarito. Twitter no pensaba lo mismo, cuando lo que recibió fue un breve saludo de Ryan Reynolds, acompañado de una imagen adjunta. Era la segunda portada del nuevo comic de Spirderman y Deadpool. Tom se quedó quieto, dejando con cuidado su teléfono sobre la mesita del café y pensando si era mejor hablar con su abogado o con Robert.

Había escuchado numerosos rumores sobre cargos penales de parte de Fox hacia sus actores de súper héroes y el contacto con los de Marvel Studios. Tom termino escribiendo un mensaje con demasiadas abreviaciones a Robert, él y Chris tuvieron la misma situación durante la promoción de Civil War, y nada se había salido de control.

Robert contesto de inmediato, para el placer de sus tripas contraídas.

"Síguele el juego, Ryan es bueno para la publicidad gratis en el medio"

Tom, soltó un pequeño jadeo, él solo conocía a Ryan por la televisión, Se había escapado con Harry, durante la semana que tuvieron de vacaciones a un viejo cine en Camden Town para ver la película de Deadpool, además de que su madre era fanática de "La propuesta" con Ryan y Sandra Bullock, de protagonistas. Había sido tan vergonzoso ver con sus padres la escena en donde ambos personajes chocan desnudos, Sandra después de salir de la ducha, Ryan sudado después de una caminata por el bosque, pero había sido mucho más humillante apretar las piernas, una sobre la otra en el sofá, para oculta la semi erección en sus pantalones deportivos. Porque Tom no estaba seguro que es lo que había despertado su excitación, si el encuentro de piel contra piel de ambos, o el cuerpo ridículamente tonificado y musculoso de Ryan.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos ante el solo recuerdo, sus mejillas calientes y la vergüenza haciéndole revolverse sobre el asiento.

La camarera se acercó a él preocupada.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

Tom negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

—Yo, estoy bien —. Sonrió, hoyuelos en las mejillas y ojitos cerrados, ella asintió lentamente con su corazón saltando —. Solo, ¿podrías traerme otro latte, por favor?

La chica asintió, con los labios temblorosos y el descubrimiento del acento británico del chico. Tom se sentía un poquito ansioso, su mente ocupada en elaborar una respuesta para Ryan en lugar de enfocar sus esfuerzos en imitar el acento americano en medio de un café en Atlanta.

Tamborileo la mesa con sus dedos, conteniéndose de mandar un nuevo mensaje a Robert, porque él era un experto en contestar con humor y elegantemente ese tipo de cosas y él sentía que se le estaba fundiendo el cerebro. Miro fijamente la imagen, sus dedos abriendo el navegador de Google para buscar imágenes de ese tiraje del comic, encontró el perfecto, Spirderman y Deadpool frente a frente, el arácnido había disparado una telaraña directo a la boca del mercenario. Era un poco atrevido y temía que Ryan no le hiciera gracia su alusión a que guardara silencio, como si, Tom le estuviese restringiendo la libertad de expresión al igual que Fox. Respiro profundo y le dio al botón de "Responder" no había lugar para el arrepentimiento.

Bloqueo su teléfono justo cuando la misma chica llego con su orden y galletitas de chispa de chocolate, regalo del café, él correspondió el gesto, garabateando su autógrafo en la libreta de pedido de ella y estrechando sus manos, la chica se ruborizo y se fue, casi trotando de nuevo hacia el café, Tom estaba en las mesitas de afuera, resguardado por una enorme cerca de madera y con música de jazz de fondo, acompañado por otros dos clientes, un par de amigos que bebían un americano y hablaban apresuradamente, uno de ellos fumando un Camel, el otro tenia la mirada ligeramente caída y los pómulos marcados, escuchaba con atención, ninguno había visto ni una vez a Tom, y él lo agradeció.

El celular vibro, y Tom se sintió un poquito traicionero cuándo su estómago dio una vuelta entera, como la primera vez que se había presentado para una película, o su última audición, con Robert como espectador, todos los músculos tensos y la mandíbula apretada. Su mano tomo el celular, cerró los ojos unos segundos y desbloqueo la serie numérica, que no era otra más que una fecha. La contestación de Ryan, estaba ahí, en el fondo oscuro, parpadeando para ser notada y Tom la presiono.

Ryan le había enviado un emoticón de Hello Kitty y a Wade Wilson haciendo una señal de silencio. Tom sonrió, como si de pronto hubiese creado un lenguaje secreto con Ryan, y los tres mil retweets y favoritos, fueran solo la consecuencia de un pequeño juego. Tom guardo la imagen directo en su galería, prestando atención al número de serie del comic, y como este era exclusivamente de Deadpool.

Tomo un largo trago a su café, dos mordidas más a su dona y la sonrisa le duro el día entero, para desesperación de Joe Russo que quería que practicara una de las escenas más emocionalmente irritantes. Tom, quien se había ganado a su propio pequeño grupito de fanáticos consumados dentro del set, no dudaron ni un segundo en enviarle malas miradas a Joe al leerle las intenciones. Incluso su hermano, Anthony dijo que no era el momento, que trabajarían en ello cuando Robert y Jon Fevreau arribaran a las instalaciones. Joe ni siquiera discutió, al ver a Tom con sus ojos fijos sobre su celular y su nariz ligeramente arrugada, como si estuviese viendo algo sorprendente.

Demasiado distraido como para notar como es que su co estrella llegaba desde atrás.

—Hey Tom, eres el trending topic de hoy.

Zendaya, se había recargado sobre su espalda, traía una coleta alta y ropa deportiva, su entrenamiento para las escenas de acción había terminado por ese día, y estaba ligeramente caliente, Tom apenas y se movió, girando su rostro para encontrarse con sus ojos.

—Has estado curioseando en Twitter —. Le acuso Tom, guardando su teléfono y dándole un toquecito en el hombro, ella soltó una risita.

—Chico, somos famosos, por supuesto que me tengo que pasear por redes sociales aun en contra del deseo de mí agente y mi personal de Marketing, se supone que sea yo después de todo, la que poste en él.

Ella se separa, sacudiendo su cabeza para que el cabello que se había enredado en su coleta se soltara al fin, Tom solo la observo, con el traje de Spirderman aun puesto y con el corazón un poco acelerado. Ella le dio una rápida mirada y le devolvió el golpecito en el hombro.

—No sabía que leyeras los comics de Deadpool, pensé que solo te habías dedicado a los de Spirderman.

Dijo la chica, soltando todo su cabello, y caminando al lado de Tom hacia el área de remolques, pronto servirían la cena en el comedor principal y ambos querían por lo menos darse una ducha rápida y pasar tiempo de ocio en la salita con consolas de video juegos y enormes sillones. Tom frunció ligeramente el ceño ante sus palabras, cuando su mente al fin las registro y dejo de pensar en el último mensaje de Ryan en su cuenta oficial.

—Yo no tengo ningún comic de Deadpool —. Respondió confundido, ella suspiro, como si estuviese tratando con un niño terco.

—Claro que lo tienes, están en tu remolque, una caja enorme de paquetería, los de seguridad lo revisaron primero, yo estaba ahí despidiendo a mi papá cuando la abrieron, y Tom, era la colección completa de Deadpool. ¿Joe o Anthony te han pedido leerlos?

Tom negó, apresurando el paso hacia el remolque. Zendaya sonrió como si de pronto comprendiera una broma privada y deje de caminar.

—He recordado que tengo que pasar a unas pruebas de maquillaje, si quieres adelantarte…

La chica ni siquiera termino de decirlo. Tom había comenzado a trotar, saliendo por completo del set, y con el corazón en puño porque eso no podía ser. No.

Subió las escaleras del remolque, abriéndolo al empujar la puerta con demasiada fuerza, el sonido de las esquinas golpeando contra las paredes metálicas no le detuvieron hacia el paquete que estaba sobre la mesita frente a la cama. Tom pensaba, que probablemente esa era una mala broma o un adelanto de la navidad.

Sus manos abrieron las tapas de la envoltura de FedEx rasgándola. Tom no se detuvo hasta que el primer tomo de Deadpool estuvo frente a sus ojos, lo saco con sumo cuidado, había un post it adherido al segundo tomo. Esa era la imagen que Ryan le había mandado, Wade Wilson, de medio lado, mascara hacia arriba y traje un poco gastado, este Wade estaba haciendo una señal de silencio, su dedo índice apuntando hacia la notita fosforescente.

Ryan tenía una letra desparramada y alargada, parecía haber escrito las palabras a prisa, como si contara con poco tiempo para hacer lo que quería.

Él la despego con cuidado, respiro profundo y sonrió como idiota.

"Hey baby boy, no quiero tener ventaja sobre ti en cuanto la información, a mí, como a Deadpool, nos gusta la arañita trepa muros. Así que alcanzamos hasta el octavo número del comic. Cuando lo hagas, deja una señal.

Ryan Reynolds"

La firma del actor podría pasar fácilmente como un autógrafo, pero algo le dijo a Tom que no lo era, que parecía demasiado formal, algo así como para ser usada en cuentas y tarjetas de crédito. Releyó la nota por segunda vez, Ryan lo había llamado `Baby boy. ` Eso debería de ser ilegal, la utilización de esa forma cariñosa y un tanta intima, saliendo de los labios del canadiense, él podía tener una voz profunda cuando quería, sin contar que, si Fox se enteraba, que Ryan había mandado un paquete a Tom, que habían tenido una clase de contacto, haría arder Troya, literal y metafóricamente.

Tom, aun así, guardo el post it dentro de la cartera que le habían dado en su último cumpleaños, en el compartimiento donde estaban las fotos de sus hermanos y las libras esterlinas. Tom nunca había visto un billete canadiense, pero de pronto sintió que tener uno junto a la nota, sería una idea estupenda.


	2. Backstage 2

∞ **Título** : " Daddy Issues"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** T

∞ **N/A** SpiderMan ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞ **Resumen:** Y entonces Tom Holland contesta al fin a Ryan Reynolds en Twitter y todo se descontrola.

∞ **Advertencia:** Insinuaciones sexuales y bisexuales.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**Backstage 2**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Ryan boquea desde su posición sobre la cama, hay algo aplastándole el pecho, es cálido y le está babeando encima, el sonido de pasos sobre la escalera y el maullido gruñón del gato, terminan por hacerle abrir los ojos, James esta ahí, dormitando con los labios manchados de leche y hace un ruidito con la garganta casi como si estuviese roncando, trae puesto su pañal entrenador y una tiara de plástico que la reconoce, no como la princesa de la casa, sino como la reina y señora de los terrenos aledaños.

Ryan le pone una mano sobre su espalda desnuda, esta tibia y respira con normalidad. Si Blake la ha dejado en su cama, quiere decir que hoy es martes, día en el que ella se levanta especialmente temprano para ir dar su caminata matinal junto con las otras mamás del vecindario. Ryan se sacude el cabello rubio cobrizo que le ha dejado su ultimo papel, y se gira con sumo cuidado, sosteniendo a James para acomodarla sobre una almohada fresca, porque están en pleno verano y la niña se ruboriza con tan solo unos minutos bajo el sol, desciende un grado la temperatura del aire acondicionado y estira su mano para tomar su celular.

Son solo las siete de la mañana, enfoca la pantalla con esfuerzo y da un bostezo, James se revuelve, para llevarse su manita a la boca y comenzar a chupar su dedo pulgar, Blake ha estado tentada a poner alguna infusión picante, para que la niña deje de hacer eso, y su dentadura no se deforme, los dientes de leche están terminando de salir y ella ha leído en libros lo importante que es, que no lleven nada a su boca durante esa etapa. Ryan ha dejado una advertencia clara sobre lo que piensa al respecto de hacer sufrir a su reina y las alternativas que la abuela ha dado para tal caso. Le acaricia las mejillas con la yema de los dedos. Por qué James es más pequeña que el promedio, su cuerpecito aun no sale de los contornos de la almohada y su cabello fino, son solo ondulaciones de trigo que no pasan más allá de sus hombros.

Su celular vibra, tiene un mensaje de Blake, diciendo que llegara por el desayuno y 436 notificaciones de Twitter. Da un suspiro, acomodándose más cerca de James, para enterrarle los dedos entre su cabello, y mover su celular con una sola mano. Una sonrisa se dibuja con lentitud cuando lo ve. Ryan sabe que ha pasado más de un mes, y que el silencio al principio fue como si estuviese solo dentro de lo que sea que hubiese pasado después de su post para Tom Holland, pero el chico ha sabido responder en grande a la nota que le ha enviado junto al paquete de comics.

La reviste "E" ha escrito un artículo entero sobre las fotos recibidas por un paparazzi de Tom dando un largo paso en una calle central, tiene unos pantalones rosas de Hello Kitty y una camisa con la leyenda "I suvived my trip to NY" Se sienta, con el corazón acelerándose y sintiéndose pillado dentro de sus propias artimañas, su celular vibra, cuando la mensajería privada aparece, tiene en la bandeja de entrada dos correos de su agente y uno de una cuenta personal que termina en 1996.

James se revuelve al no sentirle cerca, Ryan ha dejado su cabello, y ella da un respingo con la nariz que resulta en cinco fotos con time laps de parte de su padre ante su enfurruñado gesto. Blake tiene prohibido compartir cosas con relación a su hija, y aunque Ryan este más que de acuerdo en protegerle la privacidad a veces simplemente quiere presumirla por todas las redes, justo como Chris y Helga hacen con los suyos por Instagram. Se conforma con enviarlas a su madre y cuñadas, que responden con corazones y besos virtuales ante lo de adorable que es James.

Su celular repiquetea con el característico sonido de las notificaciones. Hay una foto en la mensajería de su Twitter, Ryan siente de pronto que ese pequeño juego que ha creado ha crecido más de lo que pensó en un principio. Tom le ha enviado una foto de él de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, tiene puesto solo los pantalones de Hello Kitty y sostiene en alto el número 8 de Deadpool, hay una pequeña frase al final, que hace que ha Ryan el estómago se le encoja contra las costillas.

"Es obvio que ya viste la señal que te he dejado mercenario. Recuerda que hay que cuidarse de SHIELD y Hydra"

Ryan, vibra, el colchón entero lo hace con él hacia las malas referencias que Tom ha usado contra Fox y Marvel Studios. James replica con un balbuceo ante el repentino movimiento y abre los ojos perezosamente. Su hija le mira con los labios apretados y la amenaza del llanto ante haberla despertado cuando mamá aun no regresa con su papilla de zanahoria y su jugo de durazno marca Gerber.

Ryan sabe que la ha cagado cuando ella se encoge para resbalar de la almohada directo a las sabanas y su biberón entrenador no está a la vista.

—Jaime, cariño, lindura —. Comienza Ryan, soltando su teléfono, no sin antes bloquearlo. Su hija eleva el rostro, el puchero formándose rápidamente en sus facciones —. Mi prince… mi reina. ¿Quieres leche? Papi la hará para ti enseguida, solo, por favor no llores, porque son solo las siete y debería ser un crimen que le rompas el corazón a tu padre tan temprano.

James aprieta los labios aun más, gira su cabeza y reconoce la habitación, solo están papá y ella. Así que estira sus brazos hacia él, porque aún está un poco adormilada, pero ha entendido la promesa de su leche hecha por papá, Ryan se desinfla, todo el aire contenido cuando su hija apoya su mejilla contra su hombro y pronuncia bajita "leche".

La reina le ha dado una concesión. Ryan se levanta, tomando su celular para guardar la imagen en el banco privado de galerías en el que ni Blake se atreve a fisgonear. Ryan piensa que ese es el mejor lugar, porque no quiere explicar la razón de tener una fotografía de un chico de 20 años con poca ropa, ni a su esposa ni a nadie, muchas gracias.

Ese día su celular se quedaría sin batería a media tarde. Tom Holland es de nuevo trading topic y acumulado un sinfín de fanarts de chicas asiáticas con su pijama de Hello Kitty, haciendo que Ryan se debata en dejar uno como fondo de pantalla solo por un tiempo.

El ceño fruncido de Blake lo evita, Ryan sin embargo termina haciendo un álbum exclusivo de Deadpool reaccionando a Tom y su púber encanto. Ryan se sacude la sensación de 10 años de más que le lleva, la peligrosa línea legal sobre su interés en el chico y las demandas de Fox si se entera.

Y no puede evitar preguntarse si es así, de esa forma secreta y hasta un poco descarada que Deadpool se siente cada vez que se trata de Spiderman.

…

…

…


	3. BackStage 3

∞ **Título** : " Daddy Issues"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** T

∞ **N/A** SpiderMan ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞ **Resumen:** Y entonces Tom Holland contesta al fin a Ryan Reynolds en Twitter y todo se descontrola.

∞ **Advertencia:** Insinuaciones sexuales y bisexuales.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**Backstage 3**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Tom quiere reír tan fuerte como las vibraciones de su pecho. Pero se detiene, porque Zendaya le está dando "la mirada" esa de ojos entre cerrados y pestañas espesas batiéndose cada segundo, él ha aprendido, a punta de patadas debajo de la mesa y cambio de sabores de soda que no debe de ser feliz junto a Zendaya cuando ella este irritada.

Tom piensa lo imposible que le parece no poder soltar un bufido burlón cuando ella ha tropezado contra uno de las protecciones de madera que están siendo construidas para el escenario. Y no es que Tom sea en realidad un bastardo, es más bien, que comparte el sentimiento de sentirse torpe y pequeño cuando Robert está dentro de un set, a solo metros de ti y con su sonrisa de millón de dólares que moja bragas y rompe corazones. Robert es peligroso, piensa, no por su sensualidad nata y su don de hacerte sentir especial e importante, sino porque es un hombre sexy que lo sabe, es un H de P* a palabras de Harry, su hermano mayor.

Así que se cubre la boca con una mano mientras los dedos de Robert se enredan en su brazo, dándole una indicación sobre la nueva pirueta que su entrenador de rutina le ha enseñado.

—¿No sería mejor dejar los saltos mortales para el doble chico? Sé que fuiste Billie Elliot en una obra de teatro, y joder que tus giros son impresionantes, mi esposa ama cuando haces esa cosa con tus pies —. Robert trata de pararse de puntillas, con sus tenis Nike y el tiro de la bastilla de su jeans deslavados, fracasa totalmente. Tom piensa que el solo hecho de intentarlo es tierno.

—Si bueno, tenemos que practicar tu Quatrieme devant* porque enserio es un desastre —. Tom le sonríe, cabeza levemente inclinada que le resalta el hoyuelo en la mejilla, Robert le frunce el ceño y rueda los ojos —. Y dime, ¿Avri no trato de ser un polizón de nuevo?

Robert da una respiración profunda, durante la promoción de Civil War su hijo más pequeño se había metido debajo de las chaquetas del asiento trasero de su auto, fue Tom quien le encontrara en el estacionamiento del hotel en turno lloroso y asustado. El castaño también habría querido entrar en pánico, sino estuviese el entrenamiento de tener primos pequeños y haber sido niñero por medio tiempo de sus tías, seguramente hubiera comenzado a gritar como loco desquiciado.

Tom tiene destellos de recuerdos, de sentir la sangre pulsándole velozmente y haber tomado con cuidado al niño, identificándolo con facilidad, y usando las puertas del personal para llegar hasta la habitación de Robert, quien si termino entrando en pánico y con un mini infarto que le hizo envejecer 10 años de un solo golpe.

Cuando el llanto de Avri y el monologo de futura muerte de Robert terminaron, el actor tuvo que usar sus dotes de Tony Stark para inventar una mentira a Susan, Susan que había creído que Robert había dejado a Avri con su madre, la siempre serena y bella Elsie, así que opto por hacerlo por teléfono, y no cara a cara, de que hacia él con Avri en San Diego.

Tom, sabe que lo logro, cuando pudo seguir con la gira sin tener un puñetazo en la cara de parte de su esposa, que recientemente había estado practicando box.

Así que Tom no evita darle una mirada de entendimiento a esa mueca de "Casi muero, pero hoy no perras" de Robert.

—Yo mismo he revisado el auto antes de venir hacia acá, dos veces —. Murmura Robert, hundiendo un poco más fuerte sus dedos alrededor del brazo del castaño, que solo asiente divertido —. Por cierto, he visto tus fotos con el pijama de Hello Kitty, y he oído a Joe decir algo sobre un paquete de comics, ¿quieres decirme si está pasando algo importante?

—Yo no diría que es exactamente importante, es algo más como, hum, querer saber más de mi personaje, eso es todo, no es que quiera ser como Brie Larson, solo tenía un poco de curiosidad, y lo comente con Joe —. Tom le mira, con su voz interna rogando que no se dé cuenta cuan nerviosa esta, y que eso es una vil mentira.

—Nunca podrías ser como Brie Larson —, Robert sonríe casi con pena —, te falta ser un poco rubio y tener un par de…ya sabes que — Robert susurra casi en secreto sin afán de ser vulgar, pero haciendo de cualquier forma que Tom se sonroje.

—Sé que jamás seria Brie —. Chilla con las mejillas calientes y su labio inferior haciendo un puchero. Robert solo enarca una ceja —. Tampoco es que quiera serlo Robert —. Dice esta vez más bajo cuando todas las miradas del set están sobre ellos. Joe solo rueda los ojos acostumbrado a que Robert altere a sus actores, es casi como una inauguración de rodaje.

La primera vez que le vio paseándose por el plato en Avengers, riéndose estruendosamente con Hemsworth y teniendo una conversación sobre trajes Armani con Tom, lo supo, ese encanto sobre el personaje no solo era un don nato, Robert era Tony, con respuestas ingeniosas, ojos coquetos y miles de dólares respaldándolo. La línea entre el personaje y el actor era tan delegada que Joe temía ser él quien perdiese de vista ese detalle mucho antes que Robert.

Cuando Chris Evans llego para grabar la escena antes del ataque de Clint, Joe supo que sus esperanzas hacia el capitán estaban perdidas, porque debía ser Steve Rogers quien controlara la situación en la que el enfrentamiento entre Tony y el Capitán se daría dentro del Helicarrier, pero no fue así, Robert solo necesito una frase larga, que le resaltara las características para que la escena se volviera una referencia histórica del cine estadounidense.

Chris estuvo meses ocultando su fanatismo ante ese logro, y siguiéndole, como no, el juego a todo lo que Robert hiciera dentro y fuera de las cámaras, volviendo la química entre ambos algo sumamente palpable, ellos eran las figuras icónicas de sus personajes, y base para incrementar el fanatismo tanto en los comics como el mundo de los súper héroes. Joe sabia también, que había más cosas, como ships, AU y porno, pero él había sabido mantenerse sanamente alejado.

Robert no, Joe entrecerró los ojos cuando se inclinó hacia un Tom sonrojado y acalorado, estaba tramando algo y se iba a llevar a Spiderman entre sus planes.

Tom lo mira casi como si le hubiese dado un golpe en el estómago y el aire se le hubiese escapado de un solo boqueo. Porque Robert no solo tiene carisma, tiene contactos, dinero y conexiones, benditas conexiones.

—Repetiré la pregunta chico ¿Qué es exactamente a lo que estás jugando con Ryan? ¿Has visto siquiera sus últimas publicaciones, y como es que ha conseguido que alguien le diseñe la reacción de Deadpool ante el pijama que usaste?

Tom niega, porque en los últimos dos días apenas si ha subido una foto a Instagram y su manager le ha quitado el teléfono para que practique sus líneas con Zendaya. Robert se quita las gafas de sol, en un gesto rápido.

—Tom —. Dice despacio —. Ustedes no pueden tener un bromance —. Sentencia, calmo, doblando las gafas para ponerlas en el cuello de su camiseta blanca.

—Yo no quiero tener un bromance con nadie —. Contesta con la voz aguda, Robert chasquea la lengua como si estuviese escuchando la mayor mentira de su vida.

—Claro que nadie quiere tener un bromance chico, eso solo pasa y cuando te das cuenta, eres el fan número uno de esas cosas que hacen las chicas por internet para emparejarlos y susurrar sobre amores secretos que solo existen en sus lindas mentecitas, pero si eres listo sabrás que la imaginación nunca ha dañado a nadie, y que esto es solo una forma más que el público, que la gente, que tus fanáticas, Tom, tienen para seguir tu carrera. Eso no desestima la admiración que ellas te tienen, y ganas mucho más que solo seguidores por Twitter, le dices al mundo que tu postura no radical contra cosas como la homosexualidad y entonces has logrado cambiar, aunque sea un poquito la percepción que se tiene frente a temas delicados. Así que Tom, si vas a tener un bromance accidental procura hacerlo con actores compañeros de la misma casa productora.

Tom sacude su cabeza, y luego parpadea, procesando lo dicho por Robert, que le h soltado el brazo, su mirada de ojos chocolate fija sobre Zendaya que ha vuelto a chocar, ahora con la mesita de los bocadillos.

—Esa chica ¿está bien? — Robert pregunta con las cejas levemente arqueadas, Tom sigue la dirección de su mirada, demasiado concentrado en cosas como juegos virtuales, sextexting, y crush que ha tenido en Inglaterra.

—Ella lo estará — Dice automático cuando idéntica los rebeldes risos y la piel trigueña de su co estrella —. Robert —. Llama suavemente. El castaño gira hacia él, Tom está temblando, ahora si las cejas de Robert se arquean por completo —. Yo… yo tal vez solo esté equivocado, pero, eso del bromance, ¿incluye que te manden comics de Deadpool y te sigan por twitter y te posteen? Porque si es así creo que…

—Alto ahí chico, yo no he dicho que tengas uno, yo solo te he dicho que debes de ser cuidadoso con eso. Aunque gracias por la confesión sobre los comics, mi encargada de marketing ha visto a alguien del equipo de Ryan comprándolos en una tienda de coleccionista, ella pensaba que eran para el disfrute de Ryan, pero han sido un regalo para ti, supongo. Solo recuerda, el medio en el que nos moveos, todos nos conocen, y los rumores vuelan, trata con cuidado el asunto por ti mismo, porque Ryan no lo hará. Él en definitiva piensa divertiste contigo.

Tom asiente, cuando la voz de Joe llamándoles se eleva por encima de sus cabezas, y el tema simplemente se va. Tom sabe que ha sido una buena idea no contarle sobre su intercambio de mensajes privados, con fotografías de pijamas para niñas y poca ropa, porque ese sería el detonante para descubrir que lo que sea que está pasando entre Ryan y él no es solo bromance.

…

…

…

H de P (Hijo de Puta)


	4. Backstage 4

∞ **Título** : " Daddy Issues"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** T

∞ **N/A** SpiderMan ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞ **Resumen:** Y entonces Tom Holland contesta al fin a Ryan Reynolds en Twitter y todo se descontrola.

∞ **Advertencia:** Insinuaciones sexuales y bisexuales.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**Backstage 4**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

La realidad de las cosas es que Ryan no se considera una persona sentimental, si, tiende a tener mucha empatía con las personas que le rodean, por su propia naturaleza de actor, sin embargo, suele dibujar bien la línea que divide su ser de lo profesional y lo privado. Blake le ha repetido muchas veces que aún no ha conocido aquello que le cambie sus propias reglas y le replantee la forma en que las cosas funciona, Ryan entiende que ella tuvo su propio proceso después de años de la serie "Gossip Girl", que es normal sentirse ligada a un set y a personas con las que convivio por tanto tiempo, y fueron prácticamente su familia en hoteles, remolques y largos viajes en avión.

Ryan, se mantiene firme en sus propios pensamientos hasta que la carta le llega a finales del 2014, Blake había hecho una conferencia de prensa, pequeña, nada demasiado abrumador en Nueva York, para que ambos anunciaran al mundo la espera de su primer bebé, James. Así que para él fue una rutina más recibir cartas en las instalaciones donde se estaban rodando la última escena para la edición de Deadpool. Él tenía la costumbre de subir a su remolque y firmar comics, posters y abrir regalos, muchos de ellos destinados, en los últimos días, a James.

Miro el sobre, con 3 timbres postales, la dirección escrita con una letra apretada, tomo el abre cartas. Ryan aún recuerda que en Spotify sonaba la vieja lista de reproducción oldie y que todo olía a aromatizante de espuma de mar. Recuerda también la punzada en el pecho, y haberse llevado una mano a la boca, para hogar su propio jadeo.

Ryan apenas si tuvo el tiempo suficiente para dejar la carta sobre la mesita y salir corriendo, con sus botas para la nieve y el abrigo rojo con un hombre de nieve. Su agente tuvo que detenerlo, cuando tomaba uno de los autos para empleados, que servían para trasladarte por toda la ciudad de filmación.

—Bien, bien, tienes que calmarte, y explicarme porque parece que estas huyendo de haber cometido un crimen.

Su agente había alcanzado abrir la puerta del copiloto, obligándolo a pisar el freno, y sentir por primera vez las líneas de sudor recórrerle la espalda y frente.

—Voy a ver a Connor.

El pobre hombre, embutido en un traje y gabardina, frunce el ceño, porque él no recuerda ningún Connor, y honestamente había pensado que la experimentación de Ryan con otras personas había terminado. Scarlett había impulsado un lado más oscuro y audaz en Ryan con su partida, Blake y su llegada habían puesto todo de nuevo en su lugar para que funcionara. O al menos eso es lo que él había visto en los últimos años. De pronto sintió que no estaba tratando con su amigo, sino con un hombre que tenía un tipo de recaída, más mortal que las drogas y el alcohol, las noches solitarias compartidas con extraños, nunca eran algo bueno.

Porque, joder, tener adicciones solo condicionaba a recluir a Ryan en algún centro y dejarlo salir airoso, porque si Robert había podrido superar la mierda, Ryan también, pero un escándalo, un escándalo porque Ryan sentía la necesidad de estar con alguien que no era su esposa cuando ambos esperaban a su primer hijo, era la estupidez más grande para cualquiera de la farándula en ese año. Él no iba a permitirlo.

Su rostro tal vez reflejo todo para Ryan pues alejo rápidamente las manos del volante y tomó una honda respiración.

—No es lo que crees. No voy a hacer nada de eso, otra vez. Connor en un fan que mando su carta desde el jodido hospital de oncología, así que quiero visitarlo, solo eso.

Su agente, que tenía ojos pequeños y que usa lentes para leer los guiones, chasqueo la lengua y se subió.

—Perfecto, entonces puedo acompañarte, he terminado mis actividades por hoy y simplemente no puedes entrar por la puerta principal de un hospital sin causar un revuelo, así que hare un par de llamadas para que puedas ingresar sin inconvenientes, ahora dime el nombre del hospital.

Ryan sonríe, enseñando todos sus dientes, porque él es un inútil que debió correr hacia este hombre, antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Tardan una hora y media en llegar. Veinte minutos en encontrar la habitación, y tres minutos para que Ryan sienta que va llorar como una pequeña niña perdida en el bosque. Porque Connor tiene solo 13, poco cabello castaño, y está conectado a un tanque de oxígeno.

Connor está hablando sobre algo que paso en la escuela la semana pasada con su madre, cuando su boca se queda abierta y la garganta se le cierra.

Ryan Reynolds está ahí, recargado en el marco de la puerta y Connor grita, como si un ángel hubiese bajado a verlo por la mismísima petición de Dios.

A Ryan se le difuminan las líneas de sus propias divisiones y camina, por la habitación con olor a desinfectante y cloro. Esa noche Blake sonreirá, mientras le dice por teléfono que ella sabía que tendría que pasar, y Ryan estira sus posibilidades para no demostrarle a su esposa, como es que ahora entiende cuando a ella se le dulcifica la mirada por ver a alguien dentro de centros de rehabilitación.

—Es el personaje Ryan, te hace conectar con otras personas, que están realmente viviendo la situación.

Ryan asiente, como si Blake pudiese verlo, porque Connor McGrath tiene cáncer, una camiseta de Deadpool y fe en el fondo de los ojos.

…

…

…

Ryan toma su teléfono, ojos fijos en la foto que Blake le ha enviado por mensajería privada, de Jaime durmiendo con su enorme almohada, su hija a estado realmente sentimental, con la salida de sus dientes de leche y su chupón favorito perdido en algún lugar de su casa, y ahora ha llorado como si estuviese siendo altamente lastimada, por su padre y sus viajes a Inglaterra para ver algunos guiones de una casa productora británica con la que Robert lo puso en contacto cuatro años atrás.

Contesta con un mensaje de voz para Jaime y unos emoticones para Blake, son pasadas de las siete de ese sábado, y siente que vive en el futuro, apenas y si son las 10 de la mañana en Nueva York, Jaime esta irritada y recién despierta, quiere leche chocolatada y que papá la saque a la azotea.

Ryan le pide perdón a su reina, y le canta el comienzo de careless whisper, solo para que ella sonría un poquito desde los brazos de Blake. La cosa funciona después de 20 minutos de promesas y encargos de regalos. Ambos se despiden, y Ryan se piensa seriamente en que no puede postergar más aquello que sabe que tiene que hacer, tal y como la agenda lo marca. Quiere tirar el teléfono contra la pared.

—Creo que Jaime cada vez es más difícil de convencer, ¿cierto?

Hay una voz al final de la habitación, Ryan esta hospedado en el Mandarín Oriental Hyde Park. En pleno Knightsbridge (donde se encuentran los almacenes Harrods) y con los ecos de la guardia real asomando por Buckingham Palace, tiene un mayordomo personal, barra libre y unas deliciosas nueces de la india como regalo sobre su almohada todos los días, la producción lo ha instalado ahí, para que se familiarice con esa zona de Londres tal y como se describe al perfil del personaje para el cual le quieren.

La voz, sin embargo, suena como algo ajeno a las pinturas originales chinas y a los ladrillos de hace 200 años, es más fresca, autentica, un centro juvenil que le eriza la piel y le hace sentir como si hubiese robado en el supermercado, en la sección de dulces, por el simple placer de hacerlo a pesar de tener el dinero para comprarlos.

Ryan deja el sofá de acabado rococó, desliza el celular por el bolsillo de su pantalón, y camina hacia la alcoba.

—Jaime es la mujer de vida, es mi reina, así que ella obtendrá lo que desee, de mí.

Responde, mirando a Tom sin zapatos, recostado sobre la felpuda alfombra, y las piernas elevadas, recargándolas en el final de la cama, su cabello castaño ha crecido y se ha desparramado por el suelo, las puntas en un rizado enmarañado. Se pone de cuclillas y le mira desde arriba, Tom le sonríe, con hoyuelos en las mejillas y pecas escondidas en la nariz, una vía láctea de leche y miel.

—Te escuchas como todo un padre celoso, siento compasión por cualquier chico que quiera pretenderla.

—No deberías, él solo obtendrá un amor reciproco por lo que le hagan a ella, de mí.

—¿Debería recomendarte algunas conexiones para desaparecer almas desvalidas, que tuvieron el atrevimiento de posar sus ojos en Jaime?

—Nah, no te preocupes por eso, ya las tengo.

Ryan le sonríe, ojos cerrados y ceño peligrosamente elevado, Tom, suelta una carcajada, llevando sus brazos hasta su estómago, y moviéndose hacia ambos lados. Su mochila esta tirada sobre una silla y su saco cuelga del poste de la cama. Aun siente algo de frio en las mejillas, pero Ryan ha mandado a encender la chimenea mientras hacía que gente de confianza lo trasladara de un café al hotel por las rutas del servicio del hotel.

—Suenas tan peligroso como un mercenario.

—Sí, bueno, mi madre dice que es un don de familia, eso de ser hombres guapos y fuertes, expertos en golpear a miserables que quieren profanar lindas nenas.

—Tan engreído —. Tom susurra rodando los ojos, y dejando caer sus brazos hacia ambos lados de su cuerpo —. He visto lo que has publicado hoy —. Tom suaviza su tono de voz, y procura no verle directo a los ojos, porque es 8 de octubre, y en algún lugar de Estados Unidos una madre visita la tumba de su hijo, para llevar globos y un pastel casero.

Ryan suspira, sentándose a la altura de la cabeza de Tom, piernas entre cruzadas y adoptando una posición de indio, sus ojos fijos en la cama frente a ellos.

—Stan Lee, me dijo una vez que Deadpool era uno de sus personajes más humanos, exteriorizando lo peor de nuestra propia raza e instalándole un par de voces que fungieran como sus límites, conciencia con el poder de tomar control de la mente. Y también dijo que antes siquiera de ser todo eso, ese bastardo mercenario había tenido un único miedo, perder, no contra el cáncer, sino todo lo que representaba su vida. Pienso que Connor sentía lo mismo, fueron tres años, de hospitales, quimio, vómitos y pesadillas. Ese niño Tom, deberá ser recompensado por Dios, en algún puto lugar del cielo, si no quiere que yo mismo vaya y lo patee por todo lo que hizo sufrir.

Tom, arrastra su mano a través de la alfombra y roza sus dedos con los de Ryan, quien baja la cabeza y le ve.

—Dios no te pone nada que no puedas lograr —. Le murmura, con fe en la mirada y fuerza en la voz —. Y Connor le gano más de lo que tú piensas, porque, tú mismo lo dijiste, el cáncer tuvo que hacer trampa para llevárselo. Ryan, déjalo descansar en paz.

Ryan siente que los ojos le pican, y Tom cierra los suyos para darle privacidad. Para que respire y se reponga de todas las horas en la ciudad, de su mañana en Twitter y su tarde mirando viejas fotografías de Connor y él en hospital. Pero Ryan se inclina hasta que sus frentes chocan, y aprieta los dedos de su mano entre los propios.

—Hey Baby boy — Murmura, Tom siente une escalofrío recorrerle, ante la nueva forma en la que Ryan ha optado por llamarle en la privacidad de los mensajes en Twitter —. No deberías ser tan sabio a tus jodidos 20 años.

Ryan se reformula la oración original de su cabeza, esa que se disuelve como la menta contra su lengua cuando piensa en: "Por favor no me digas esa clase de cosas, que tus palabras me tocan, como no lo haces con tu piel, y eso, niño, me hace querer decirte, que tú eres mi pequeño príncipe y que te daría lo que sea que tu desees, y créeme, si Jaime se entera va a matarnos a ambos, porque las niñas son sumamente celosas con sus padres, y cariño, no quiero tener que escoger entre ninguno de ustedes"

Tom le da un apretón más fuerte y siente la calidez que el cuerpo de Ryan irradia. Se repite que son amigos en secreto, porque los contratos legales dividen personas y mundos, solo amigos, vuelve a decirse, porque Ryan tiene más de treinta, una esposa y una hija. Buenos amigos, porque Tom nació demasiado tarde, y el hombre ahí, que parece estar sosteniéndose de él para no caer, simplemente no le pertenece.

Amigos del medio, se dice Ryan en silencio, porque el ama a Blake, quizás un poco menos que hace unos meses. Solo amigos, quiere decirse a sí mismo, cuando Tom abre los ojos, y sus miradas se encuentran y lo único que ambos quieren, tanto que duele, es darse un beso y dejarse llevar.


	5. Backstage 5

∞  **Título** : " Daddy Issues"

∞  **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞  **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** T

∞  **N/A** SpiderMan ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞  **Resumen:**  Y entonces Tom Holland contesta al fin a Ryan Reynolds en Twitter y todo se descontrola.

∞  **Advertencia:**  Insinuaciones sexuales y bisexuales.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**Backstage 5**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

En retrospectiva Tom se sentía como si hubiese conocido a un extraño por internet, alguien a quien jamás le vería la cara pero que había hecho tal conexión con él, con sus pensamientos, con sus bromas y sus sueños, que asustaba demasiado.

Tom no hubiese querido entonces lo que quería hace tan solo dos meses de vivir en un remolque, con comida rápida, llamadas por Skype a casa y compras impulsivas de juguetes en tiendas para mascotas. No se reprimiría de esa manera absurda en la que sus propios dedos traicioneros se movían a través del celular cada noche o madrugada.

Había sido un impulso, ser él quien abriera esa ventana de inbox con el primer mensaje, que en retorica no era un mensaje por sí mismo, sino una foto de él de pie frente a un espejo, sin camiseta de "I Survived my travel to NY" sudor empapándole la piel, y cansancio acumulado bajo los ojos, todo para resaltar al pantalón de pijama de Hello Kitty y darle la bendita señal a Ryan. Holland aún no está muy seguro como fue que logro convencer a Joe de que eso era una magnífica idea, pasear por las famosas calles de Atlanta con un pijama que a todas luces lo hacía lucir como un sissy boy, término que Haz se había encargado de googlear para después etiquetarlo, video porno con hashtag incluido.

Y ese fue el comienzo del fin, piensa Tom, cuando se pone dramático, y le da por cubrirse con una almohada el rostro para gritar su frustración. No sabe realmente como lidiar con ser el protector de pantalla del celular de Ryan, ni el jugueteo que se abrió paso solo unas horas después, con un intercambio de mala ortografía, imágenes de Pixiv y cuentas intercambiables de twitter de artistas asiáticas.

Así que Tom se mira a sí mismo, patético frente al espejo, con las manos temblando y el corazón hecho puño, las grabaciones de hoy han terminado más temprano de lo normal y lo primero que ha hecho es checar su celular, porque ha pasado una semana desde la foto del pijama, y ahora Ryan le da los buenos días, y las buenas noches también, porque hay que ser educados y amables, por eso Tom tiene que contestar, esconder su teléfono de su agente y checarlo tantas veces como puede durante el día, no es que él tenga alguna clase de obsesión, o que sienta un nudo en el estómago cuando pasan horas y Ryan no le envía un miserable emoticón, por supuesto que no, es solo que todo es tan nuevo, y está un poco abrumado, de estar rodeado de grandes actores, con pocas horas para dormir, y su obsesión recién descubierta por los skittles color pastel que compro en un seven y leven.

Así que cuando llega esa noche a su remolque, luces tenues encendidas de las lámparas de la mesita y cargador colgando del sofá, Tom sufre un mini infarto, porque Ryan le ha enviado una foto, una foto de él, usando solamente la parte superior de un pijama muy parecido al de la película de Spiderman, con ese rosa de princesita inocente y estampado con miles de caritas de Hello Kitty. Tom no ha boqueado, claro que no, cuando sigue la línea de botones tornasol para notar que no hay nada más debajo que las musculosas piernas de Ryan.

Quizás esa fue la primera señal que debió ponerle en alerta. Tom la ignoro.

Se devuelve la vista en el espejo, porque un nuevo paquete de FedEx ha llegado esa tarde, contiene un short y camiseta de tirantes comprados en línea en una tienda asiática de la que no puede pronunciar el nombre. Tom se pregunta que se supone que está haciendo, cuando deja el celular sobre la cama y su playera y jeans son abandonados en el suelo. Toma las prendas y suelta un suspiro, mitad gimoteo, mitad incredulidad.

—Bien, bien, vamos Holland, esto es porque quieres demostrarle que eres audaz y valiente, y que realmente no eres la cosita adorable que él tanto menciona en sus mensajes, claro que no, esto es para ganar solo una apuesta, no porque comience a tener tendencia de sissy boy como dice Harrison. Bien, bien, tu puedes hacerlo —. Tom habla alto, como si ensayara unas líneas del nuevo guion, y no se estuviera dado aliento a sí mismo como una pequeña cosita asustada.

Primero se pone el Short, que resulta ser más corto que sus boxes, el elástico le envuelve los huesos de la cadera y le resalta el bello delgado debajo del ombligo, Tom no es en realidad tan lampiño como todo el mundo cree, y él está orgulloso de ello, por muy primitivo que suene. Se muerde el labio cuando la blusa de tirantes con volados parece más una prisión que satín suave. Da un par de brinquitos hasta que se decide por tomarla y al fin ponérsela.

Tom se cubre la boca con ambas manos, porque él definitivamente no está haciendo esto, para alguien con quien nunca ha tenido un contacto real, más allá de etiquetas, menciones, publicaciones compartidas e inbox. Pero es Ryan, había dicho Robert, que Reynolds se divertiría y estiraría los limites sin ningún tipo de culpa, pero Tom, que está en las ultimas instancias de una etapa rebelde, antes de cumplir los 21 y poder entrar a bares y beber como un loco legalmente, no escucha nada más que el latir emocionado de su corazón.

Toma su celular de nuevo y se reacomoda frente al espejo. Esto tiene que ser rápido, como quitarte un curita, mientras más despacio lo hagas, solo aumentaras tu sufrimiento.

Abre la cámara y comienza, con una sesión vergonzosa, de ropa de chica en talla mediana, las mejillas rojas y el pecho caliente. Cuando cree que han sido suficientes, arroja el celular a la cama y se quita a toda prisa el pijama. Da un salto hacia su IPhone, manos aun temblorosa y adrenalina quemándole en las venas, selecciona una de tantas y contesta al fin, a Ryan

_{04/09/16, 20:50:08 P.M} tomholland1996: Imagen_

_{04/09/16, 20:50:32 P.M} VancityReynolds: Bien, chico listo, puede que esta foto sea mejor que la mía, pero no puedes negar que el rosa princesa hace juego con mis ojos P.S Esta va directo a mi galería *guiño*_

_{04/09/16, 20:51:12 P.M} tomholland1996: ¡¿Qué?! No, ni se te ocurra. Bórralas, bórralas. BÒRRALAS_

_{04/09/16, 20:52:09 P.M} VancityReynolds: Demasiado tarde Tom, han quedado cifradas dentro de mi memoria, y chico, esa imagen jamás saldrá de mi cabeza ¿Cómo jodidos es posible tener esas piernas? ¿Cuántas horas al día das tus saltos mágicos para Spiderman, 20?_

_{04/09/16, 20:52:56 P.M} tomholland1996: Eso es información clasificada, que tú nunca tendrás._

_{04/09/16, 20:53:15 P.M} VancityReynolds: ¿Es eso, un reto acaso?_

_{04/09/16, 20:53:47 P.M} tomholland1996: Tal vez…_

Pronto los mensajes se clasificarían por hora y fecha. De lunes a jueves, de cinco de la mañana hasta siete de la tarde, sería un sano intercambio de preguntas amables, videos graciosos y recomendaciones de series y películas. De vienes a sábado, de nueve a tres de la madrugada (esta última podía variar hasta el domingo en la mañana) había insinuaciones escondidas, videos de lapdance, páginas de juguetes sexuales, y la promesa de un masajeador marca Hitachi.

Tom sentía contraerse algo en su interior cada que el celular vibraba. Se escondía por unos minutos de la adusta mirada de Robert y se decía así mismo que en definitiva no era una jodida colegiala enamorada de un hombre musculosos, rico, actor y con buen sentido del humor. Una combinación peligrosa que le hacia las piernas de gelatina y le sacaban suspiritos que hacían rodar los ojos de Zendaya.

—Pensé que habías terminado con tu novia —. Comento la chica de rizos una vez durante el almuerzo, Tom la miro asintiendo, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, porque ¿a qué venia esa conversación después de tanto tiempo? Ella estrecho su mirada y se inclinó más cerca de él —. Bien entonces, ¿conociste alguien nuevo? Porque Tom, tus ojos son uno putos corazones.

Tom se cubrió el rostro por acto reflejo, atrayendo la atención de los hermanos Russo y de Robert que ese momento publicaba algo para molestar a Evans.

—¡Mis ojos no son corazones! —. Chillo por lo bajo. Zendaya sonrió, como un zorro antes de timar a alguien, Tom tembló.

—Oh Holland, no sabía que eras una pequeña flor delicada en cosas del amor. No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, hasta que decidas hacer oficial tu embobamiento por la chica desconocida —. Zendaya llevo un bocado más a su comida, retirándose del espacio vital de Tom, que arrugo la nariz sin nada más con que defenderse.

Tom no vio la segunda alerta, demasiado distraído en el último Tweet de Ryan sobre un Pikachu vestido de Deadpool.

La tercera señal llego, cuando Jaime tomo control del celular de su padre, que estaba en la ducha. Un robo en baja escala, diría después Blake sonriendo, cuando su pequeña niña presionara todos los botones de inbox y Tom comenzara a recibir miles de fotos de Ryan y su reina, en momentos mucho más íntimos.

Tom había guardado una en especial, de Ryan y Jaime compartiendo la bañera, ella con espuma de jabón sobre su corto cabello y el reflejo de las burbujas tras su padre. Reynolds le hizo eliminarlas todas, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, Tom juro que lo había hecho, tiene un respaldo en su computadora y disco externo de dicha foto.

Las conversaciones sobre Jaime entonces comenzaron, Tom corroboraba sobre sus sobrinos, su abuelo, y el amor de su vida, Little Tess, su cachorra, con la que solía dormir en casa en Inglaterra, y a la que tenía meses sin ver.

Si Tom se hubiese detenido un momento a pensar, que los amigos no se quedaban embobados mirando fotografías del otro, se habría dado cuenta de lo jodido que estaba, mucho antes de llegar al punto más crítico, de esa relación cibernética.

La filmación de Homecoming había tomado un receso, y él había comprado un billete directo a Inglaterra, fue una casualidad, se dice, cuando le llega la invitación de Ryan de visitarlo en su hotel, cuando Harrison ha querido salir a la pista de patinaje en grupo en su natal Kingston, porque Tom necesita despejarse y que mejor que estar con sus amigos, hamburguesas, papas fritas y litros y litros de soda.

Tom declina para la sorpresa de Harrison que quiere averiguar hacia donde quiere escabullirse. Holland se siente un polizón profesional, cuando pierde a Haz en el segundo autobús que le llevara al café donde le recogerán.

La sensación le dura exactamente lo que el mayordomo personal de la habitación de Ryan le indica el camino por las escaleras de servicio y hay alguien esperándole al final del pasillo.

—Ryan —. Murmura, enfocando al alto hombre que está hablando por teléfono.

—El señor Reynolds ha indicado que le espere en la alcoba. ¿Quiere algo de tomar o de comer?

Tom niega, abrazando la chaqueta ante ese calorcito de la chimenea encendida a unos metros de él, y sus ojos aun fijos sobre la ancha espalada.

El mayordomo se retira, y Tom, siente sus pasos pesados, empuja la segunda puerta de la izquierda y entra. Suelta su mochila sobre una silla, y su chaqueta al final de la cama, cae redondo sobre la alfombra. Porque joder, esta tan cerca de Ryan que puede sentirlo, casi como si estuviesen teniendo una conversación más por mensaje, solo que en 4D y con efectos especiales incluidos.

Cuando Ryan comienza a cantarle a Jaime, Tom se siente que está parado sobre terreno conocido y deja soltar la voz para hacer notar su presencia, porque un "He llegado" suena demasiado hogareño para el Hyde Park.

Todo lo demás, la entrada de Ryan, su conversación sobre Connor, y tomarse de las manos, fluye tan natural, que Tom se asusta. Todas las alertas comenzando a tomar sentido dentro de su cabeza, y la necesidad de dar un grito de pura impotencia, por ser consiente hasta ese instante. Quiere golpearse contra la pared más cercana por ser un idiota distraído, Zendaya se lo había dicho, sin embargo, lo que le golpea, es la frente de Ryan, la boca se le seca, el olor a sudor, nieve, y Nueva York, le inunda las fosas nasales y un ruidito se escapa de su garganta. Son amigos por mensajería. Actores altamente reconocidos.

Así que no debería de hacerlo, no debería ceder tan fácilmente, como una luciérnaga encandilada por las brillantes luces de la habitación, porque tiene tan poco de haber terminado con su ex que tal vez sus sentimientos solo se encuentran confusos por todo lo que Ryan es, como el chocolate caliente durante el invierno, tentador y embriagante. Muerde el interior de su mejilla, porque joder, joder, joder, es la primera vez que esta frente a Ryan y no quiere cagarla. Porque esto quizás solo sean imaginaciones unilaterales suyas, su mente jugándole una cruel broma. Pues Ryan es así, como un don, que tiene la facilidad de volver los temas difíciles y serios en una carcajada descarada que cala hasta los huesos y le derrite la piel.

Tom simplemente no quiere arruinarlo, lo que sea que se supone que tienen.

Sus ojos se encuentran, ya no hay marcadores de fechas y horas para su conversación, es solo la miel contra el ámbar. Es su deseo envolviendo cada una de sus células, destrozando de a poco su racionalidad.

Tom manda todo al infierno, sus cavilaciones, la moral y los limites, la voz de Robert ahora es un eco apagado, cuando hecha su cabeza más hacia atrás y la punta de nariz choca contra la de Ryan, quien aprieta más el enlace de sus manos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —. Ryan pregunta, porque tiene que hacerlo, para dejar una constancia imaginaria que le dio una ruta de salida, y que esto es un acto de culpa compartida. Para Tom solo significa una cosa, esto es mutuo y no va a retractarse así que dice un si estrangulado, que sabe a libertad y vaho de té inglés —. No voy a dejarte escapar —. Advierte Ryan por última vez.

Porque ambos lo saben, todo lo que el silencio esconde, la verdadera naturaleza de sus conversaciones, la mentira dentro de la mentira que ninguno de los pretendía.

Tom suelta su mano, para llevar ambos brazos hasta el cuello de Ryan y empujarlo.

Tom deja de ser Tom, para convertirse una bizarra versión de MJ, con menos pecho y más glúteos. No hay lluvia, al contrario, todo se siente cálido y húmedo, cuando los labios de Ryan presionan los suyos, y él esta teniendo, sintiendo y pensando, que esta escena estará por siempre en sus recuerdos cuando tenga que filmarla con Zendaya.

—Abre la boca, Baby boy —. Murmura Ryan, con el gruñido de fondo en su garganta.

Tom separa los labios con un gimoteo que muere con la lengua de Ryan presionando la suya, probando su saliva, y apretando las piernas. Tom tiene veinte años, Ryan está por cumplir 40, Tom piensa en los sugar daddys, en los complejos de Edipo, y su próximo fetiche sobre tener problemas paternales con alguien que definitivamente no es Dominic Holland

…

…

…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS
> 
> *Sissy boy, normalmente siempre se vistes de niñas con vestidos esponjosos con moños, medias blancas, zapatos escolares, moños en su peinado.


	6. Backstage 6

∞  **Título** : " Daddy Issues"

∞  **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞  **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** T

∞  **N/A** SpiderMan ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞  **Resumen:**  Y entonces Tom Holland contesta al fin a Ryan Reynolds en Twitter y todo se descontrola.

∞  **Advertencia:**  Insinuaciones sexuales y bisexuales.

∞ **Fe de erratas:** Gracias a las personas que se dieron cuenta sobre haber subido el archivo equivocado, una grand disculpa a todos y espero que disfruten el capitulo.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**Backstage 6 (I want U, I need U, I love U)**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Hay dos botellas de cerveza oscura sobre la mesita del estudio, una hamburguesa sin tocar y un biberón a medio terminar. Ryan ha tenido un inicio de fin de semana demasiado difícil. Blake lo nota en sus hombros tensos y los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, su esposo ha regresado de mal humor de Inglaterra, como si no hubiese encontrado lo que esperaba en la audición, con la terminación de su tiempo, Ryan odiaba desperdiciar tiempo en cosas que no iban a tener futuro.

No hubo beso profundo de bienvenida, solo un roce de labios, unas palabras sobre leer un nuevo guion a penas murmuradas y la irritación reflejándosele en las cejas y el ceño. Ella no se lo tomo personal, ambos eran actores, personas con reflectores siempre sobre sus rostros, presión, redes, televisión y miles de opiniones acribillándoles constantemente, que alguno no tuviera el humor suficiente y se aislara era algo que se habían permitido desde que eran novios, así que lo que hizo fue llamar a su madre para recordarle que dejaría esos días a Jaime, ella tenía que ir a Los Angeles a filmar un nuevo comercial para la campaña de Chanel.

Termino de hacer las maletas, quería regresar el domingo, porque Ryan cumplía cuatro décadas y ya había dejado todo listo con una planeadora de fiestas y sus familias para que se encargaran de la decoración y recibir las ultimas cosas para la celebración.

Blake tomo a Jaime, que estaba especialmente llorosa e irritable ese día. Ryan se había limitado a sacudirle el cabello cuando la encontró dormida en la cuna.

—Papi —. Gimotea Jaime sin detenerse en tener consideración, en el cabello peinado de su madre y su ropa de viaje, pataleando desde la cuna y echándose hacia atrás, porque no la quiere a ella en ese momento —. ¡Papi! — chilla esta vez estruendosa, con un puchero en los labios y las lágrimas resbalando, ella puede oler la estela que el perfume de su padre ha dejado en su habitación, comienza respirar entrecortado y la paciencia de Blake se está terminando, porque tal parece que su hija se ha vuelto tremendamente mimada cuando no obtiene lo que quiere, y ella no duda ni un segundo en culpar a Ryan.

Blake levanta a James, y la posiciona contra su cadera, piecitos rodeándole y manitas aferradas al cuello de su camiseta. Da largos pasos hasta el estudio, Si se piensa llevar a la niña por lo menos quiere que se despida de Ryan, Jaime hará el berrinche del mes, Blake ya se ha mentalizado para tener dura batalla en la porta bebe del coche y un largo adiós cando llegue a la casa de sus padres. James tiene un llanto que hiere, no los tímpanos, sino el corazón, un llanto que te culpa de abandono y soledad, y Blake se ha replanteado muy seriamente retirarse algunos meses como cuando ella nació para volcar toda su atención y tiempo en la que sigue siendo su bebé.

Empuja la puerta entreabierta del estudio. La chimenea esta encendía, octubre ha comenzado frio este año. Da una rápida mirada por todo el lugar. Ryan esta recostado sobre el sofá, su antebrazo cubriéndole el rostro, aun no se ha cambiado de ropa, y la carpeta del guion está en una peligrosa posición sobre su abdomen, próxima a caerse y desbaratarse hoja por hoja en el suelo. Ella da un suspiro y se aclara la garganta. No tiene delicadeza en prácticamente dejar caer a Jaime sobre el tórax de su esposo que da un quejido ante el peso extra sobre él.

—¿Qué, donde, qué diablos? — Ryan se incorpora lo suficiente para ver como su hija le enfoca y explota en llanto, Blake se ha inclinado, hacia el guion que finalmente ha caído. Le mira desde abajo, ojos estrechos y labios tensos.

— Nos vamos —. Anuncia, y mira el terror formarse lentamente en la cara de Ryan, que abre la boca para decir algo, ella solo niega sintiéndose molesta — Los Angeles —. Le recuerda — Tengo las grabaciones de Chanel este fin de semana y llevare a la niña con mis padres, te lo dije antes de que te fueras a Londres —. Ella se levanta y se estira tan alta es, tiene un pantalón de chándal, y sus botas de tacón de aguja, hay manchas en su playera roja de las lágrimas de Jaime, y Ryan ahora tiene el ceño fruncido como si lo dicho no terminara de convencerle, ella chasquea la lengua.

—Yo me quedare en casa este fin de semana, déjala conmigo —. Ryan lleva su mano hasta la espalda de su hija, que sigue hipeando, y ahora se inclina, escondiéndose en su cuello—. Hey, mi reina ¿Qué pasa? —. Susurra suavecito, con el cuello húmedo y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta — ¿Jaime tiene algo? —. Pregunta cuando su niña se limita a restregarle la nariz en la delegada piel. Blake cierra los ojos fastidiada. Porque han sido unos días agitados entre su agente, la organización de la fiesta y el mal comportamiento de la niña.

—Es solo un berrinche, no le hagas mucho caso. Además, es un tema que tenemos que hablar cuando regrese, la estas malcriando demasiado, y se está volviendo egoísta y arrogante para su edad, tiene que aprender Ryan, que no puede tener todo a base de llantos y gritos —. Dice Blake, dejando el guion en la mesita a un lado del sofá, se cruza de brazos e ignora el gesto molesto que su esposo tiene ante sus palabras —. Como sea, despídete de ella, mi vuelo sale en cinco horas, y todavía tengo que cruzar el puente para dejarla.

—La niña se va quedar conmigo —. Dictamina él, meciéndola entre sus brazos —. Y no creo que la esté malcriando si me permites agregar. Yo hablare con tu madre para avisarle y tu ve más tranquila al viaje.

—¿Qué vaya más tranquila dices? — Blake sisea, arrugando la nariz, mirando cómo es que su propia hija se encoje ante el tono alto de voz que ha tenido. Ryan esta vez se incorpora, Jaime recargada contra su pecho y ojos pequeños ante la rubia.

—Sí, eso he dicho. ¿Jaime ya comió? —. Pregunta, comenzado a caminar hacia la salida, no quiere discutir, no quiere hacerlo, no por algo que puede hablarse cuando Blake regrese, porque es la educación y crianza de la niña de ambos, y empezar a gritarse en frente de ella no es un buen comienzo. Blake le toma del brazo para detenerle.

—No puedes simplemente cambiar los planes que teníamos Ryan, la niña va quedarse con mi madre, no sabemos si tengas alguna clase de llamado de tu agente, y sabes que odio que lleves a Jaime algún lugar donde puedan ser fotografiada, no hemos rechazados contratos con revistas para que un paparazzi se haga rico a nuestra costa, me escuchaste.

—Bien, bien. Alto ahí mujer. ¿Te estas siquiera escuchando? Paparazis, fotos, dinero. Jaime no es mercancía. Y se quedara conmigo, no saldré a ninguna parte acabo de regresar de Londres, todo lo que tengo es el segundo capítulo de la película en la cual audiciones. Así que no tienes nada de preocuparte, no sacare a la niña y nadie se hará de una foto de ella. Ahora, repito ¿James ya comió?

Ryan se suelta suavemente del agarre de Blake, que se ha encogido sobre sí misma, puede sentir el ronroneo de su pecho y lo acelerado del corazón, han asustado a su hija y él se siente como un bastardo malnacido, más de lo que ya lo era cuando abordo el avión de regreso a Estados Unidos.

—No, acaba de despertar.

Blake esta furiosa, con sus labios tensos y su tono seco, a Ryan no podría importarle menos en ese momento, si ella no se siente ni siquiera un poco mal por hacer todo ese drama frente a su niña. Así que solo asiente y camina directo a la cocina para preparar un biberón, Blake ya no le sigue, puede oír el sonido de sus tacones en la escalera. Él solo suspira porque hace tanto que la situación no se sentía tensa entre ambos. Blake simplemente ha ido a buscar una confrontación, lo sabe, ella está molesta porque el extendió su estadía en Londres por dos días más.

Deja a Jaime sobre su sillita alta. Ella comienza a llorar de nuevo. Él se inclina, porque se siente tan culpable de haberla dejado por más tiempo del prometido, que se plantea seriamente el inclinarse frente a su hija y dejarse golpear por sus puñitos.

—Lo lamento tanto mi reina, solo, déjame hacerte un biberón ¿De acuerdo? No quiero quemarte o tener ningún tipo de accidente. Sera rápido.

Ella niega, sus manitas aferradas a cada lado del cinturón de seguridad de su sillita. Ryan deja caer la cabeza.

—Vamos, preciosa, dale a papi otra oportunidad, pasare el fin de semana entero contigo, solo nosotros dos, ¿Qué dices? Galletas gerber de miel, y papilla de zarzamora con frambuesas, tu favorita, y veremos esa horrible caricatura de la niña que quiere hacerte hablar chino como si fuese tan fácil, es serio, ¿Quién permite hoy en día que las caricaturas sean aburridamente educativas? Sabes que, nada de niña china, te rentare VHS viejos de Bunny, el Pato Lucas, el correcaminos y el coyote, caricaturas de verdad para que reías sin estar aprendiendo, porque joder, lindura solo tienes un año, deberías solo comer, reír, llorar y ensuciar tu pañal.

Ryan, hace una meuca ante lo último, sacándole una risotada a Jaime, eleva el rostro por completo, y hace una cara graciosa de nuevo, apretando los ojos y sacado la lengua, Jaime ríe de nuevo y Ryan respira más ligero. Blake esta recargada en el marco de la puerta, sintiendo un peso sobre su estómago, por una discusión que fue llevada a extremos, pero de la cual no se quiere retractar. Sin embargo, tiene que despedirse, así que se reacomoda el cabello, y se abrocha la gabardina, el taxi ya ha llegado por ella.

—No olvides llamar a mi madre —. Es lo que dice cuando entra por fin a la cocina, Jaime gira su cabecita para verle, tiene los ojitos hinchados y liquido nasal acumulándose por encima de los labios, toma una de las toallitas húmedas de la barrita y le limpia, la niña cierra sus ojitos y se deja hacer obediente, Blake solo niega divertida, porque su hija es igual que ella, quiere la atención de Ryan evocada en exclusiva para sí misma.

—Lo hare cuando termine de darle de comer a Jaime —. Ryan dice, abriéndose, dándole espacio a Blake y yendo hasta la estufa para poner a hervir el agua y el biberón, baja la lata de leche en polvo, y cuenta las cucharadas por las onzas que le dará a la niña. Ya casi anochece y no quiere sorbe alimentarla, Jaime simplemente lo vomitara antes de parar. Aun no distingue cuando se ha llenado completamente.

—Mi taxi ha llegado —. Anuncia Blake cuando ha terminado de despedirse de la niña. Ryan se gira, dando un gran respiro.

—No vamos a tener una de esas tensas despedidas ¿Verdad? Porque créeme, ya me siento lo suficientemente mal por haber discutido frente a Jaime.

—No, no vamos a tener una tensa despedida —. Blake le sonríe, menos frustrada, y con el orgullo picándole bajo la lengua para no responder sarcásticamente a las palabras de Ryan.

—Bien, porque lo odio.

—Yo igual.

Ryan se recarga en la mesita, el agua comienza a hervir, estira su brazo frente a ella, y Blake le toma de la mano, le envuelve el cuello y le besa. Hay un nudo en el corazón de Ryan, haciéndose más grande, aprisionando las arterias y aplastándole el miocardio. Se retira con lentitud, porque no hay mariposas, ni adrenalina. Sabe a labios y un poco a café. No hay tintes de té inglés, y no huele a lluvia de abril. Blake de pronto sabe a desconocida y eso le asusta.

Ella no nota ninguna marea dentro de su esposo, porque le sonríe y mueve su mano en forma de despedida.

—Nada de caricaturas violentas —. Advierte antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

—¿De qué hablas mujer? solo niñas chinas con animales que hablan para mi reina —. Grita, para hacerse ori cuando la puerta principal se cierra.

Ryan deja caer todo su peso contra la mesa, y resbala lentamente, se cubre el rostro con ambas manos ¿Qué está haciendo? Tiene un matrimonio con una mujer que posa para Chanel y da piruetas en la alfombra roja. ¿Qué pretende besando a un niño de 20 años, y encerrándose en su habitación de hotel por dos días solo para ver malas películas y comer comida chatarra con él? Es un maldito idiota infiel, compartiendo la almohada con Tom y dejándole robar por completo las sabanas de la cama, consintiéndole en comer Skittles color pastel y encargándole la última colección de comics por Amazon.

—Papi —. Llama James, inclinándose en la silla — Papi, bibí.

Ryan alza la cara, el sonido del agua hirviendo le hace levantarse, para apagar la estufa y poner el recipiente sobre un bol con hielo y así enfriar la leche que le dará a Jaime.

—Hey, reina —. Le llama, agitando el biberón—. ¿Qué te parece dormir con papi hoy? Para recordarle que no es un desgraciado miserable que ha engañado a mami y que muy probablemente no va a detenerse.

James solo le mira, antes de estirar sus bracitos para que le saque de la silla.

—Bien, esa en mi chica —. Ryan le sonríe, elevándola y dándole el biberón para que comience a tomarse la leche—. Cuando termines de comer tomaremos un largo baño de burbujas y después veremos un capitulo nuevo de Spiderman, pero recuerda, eso es nuestro secreto mi reina.

Ryan comienza a tararearle a Jaime, acunándola entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta el sofá, toma una botella de cerveza de la repisa, y se plantea meter al microondas esa hamburguesa que no se terminó. Jaime se concentra en su propio biberón, y él la mira, tan pequeña, grandes mejillas y enormes ojos azules. Le da un beso sobre la frente y cierra la puerta que dejo abierta en Londres por esa noche.

…

…

…

El sábado por la noche, cuando las botellas de cerveza se han acumulado en el estudio, y la hamburguesa ha quedado sin tocar, Ryan pone un viejo disco de acetato de Elvis, Jaime esta dormida en su recamara, con la lámpara de estrellas encendía y la cajita musical puesta, ha dejado encendido el monitor de bebé por si ella despierta para llevarla hasta su propia habitación, Ryan confía que no sucederá en las próximas horas, porque han tenido un día agitado de juegos en el jardín, maratón de caricaturas, y helado de vainilla.

Hace girar el disco entre sus manos, porque mañana será un largo día, su hermano ha llamado para avisarle que le visitara, sus padres llegaran a mediodía, Blake lo hará casi al caer la noche. Mañana, mañana suena lejano y a la vez aterradoramente cerca. Mañana suena al cierre e inicio de un ciclo que se fue demasiado rápido. Mañana, se repite, cumplirá cuarenta y tendrá oficialmente el doble de edad que Tom, se siente como un pervertido en aras de ser arrestado en demasiados países bajo el cargo de corrupción de menores. Ryan desearía sentir culpa por ello, pero no la hay, es un idiota.

Su celular comienza a vibrar, cuando la aguja cae sobre el disco y la música es algo que le invade la piel y le derrite el cansancio. Toma su celular, una llamada por inbox bajo un perfil falso. Ryan sonríe antes de contestar, su mejilla presiona contra su celular y puede escuchar la lluvia del otro lado como un suave rumor.

{Hola} Le saluda la voz temblorosa.

{Hey, Baby boy}

{¿Interrumpí algo? Puedo escuchar a Elvis desde aquí, si estas ocupado puedo llamar después.}

{Nah, todo bien, soy solo yo con mi hermoso tocadiscos y mis álbumes de colección, y antes siquiera que tengas la audacia de decirme viejo, mocoso, te recuerdo que los clásicos nunca pasan de moda}

{¿Eso es lo que les dices a tus amigos del bingo, para no sentirte senil?}

{Si, también les digo los beneficios de poder salir a donde quiera sin pedirle permiso a mami}

{Toche} Tom ríe, una voz le llama, Ryan frunce el ceño

{En donde exactamente estas} Pregunta, tratando de sonar casual.

{En una cafería, hemos sido atrapados por la lluvia y nos refugiamos aquí, y bueno, tu sabes, por aquí sigue siendo de día y queríamos ir a la pista de patinaje, me he encontrado una buena serie sobre eso y quiera ver si puedo dar un giro sin caer} Tom, se está presionando contra la bocina, con su voz acelerada y su respiración agitada, debió de haber corrido lo suficiente como para hacerle jadear por el frio y la lluvia. Ryan piensa sobre ello, sobre Tom mojado y agitado y no es una buena combinación, pero sobre todo piensa en el "hemos" plural que implica acompañamiento que seguramente no le va a gustar.

{Así que no solo eres un bailarín, actor y filántropo, sino que ahora quieres ser un patinador ¿Acaso buscas hacerle competencia a Tony Stark lindura?}

{Por supuesto que no. Solo soy multifacético} Tom reniega, y Ryan puede imaginárselo, con el labio inferior levemente salido y mordiendo el interior de su mejilla por sentirse avergonzado, Ryan sonríe, dejándose caer en el sofá.

{¿Así que solo llamaste para recordarme que eres multifacético?}

{Sabes que no es así, y me estas obligando a decirlo ¿Cierto?}

{No tengo ni idea de que es lo que estás hablando Tom}

{Y ahora me llamas Tom} Suspira Holland, sintiendo la presión aumentar, Ryan escucha su respiración y la vacilación al fondo de su garganta, el sonido de la lluvia se escucha más intenso y en ruido del movimiento y voces de la cafetería muere lentamente, sabe que Tom se está alejando, para darles una intimidad que los kilómetros no conceden {Quería ser el primero ¿De acuerdo? Por…Espera, soy el primer en felicitarte ¿Verdad? Porque si no diré algo así como una información sumamente impactante para que te olvides de mi desliz}

{Depende, ¿esa información es vergonzosa?}

{Ryan} Hay advertencia en la voz de Tom, en un niño, que le está reprendiendo el comportamiento, que hace que a Reynolds se le fundan las neuronas y tenga un pequeño ataque de ternura.

{Bien, bien, eres el primero Baby boy} Confiesa, si descarta los abrazos de Jaime, que aún no tiene la capacidad de saber la importancia de las fechas.

{Oh bien, entonces ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Soy feliz de que hayas nacido en este mundo}

Ryan que iba a ser un poco más fastidiosos antes de dar las gracias, aprieta los labios, porque nunca antes nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, le habían dicho tal cosa como estar feliz porque él existiera. Es tan injusto, Ryan patalea sobre el sofá, porque un niño no puede hacer eso, que el piso se mueva bajo el en temblores rítmicos y que le sacuda así la vida. No es nada justo.

{Ryan, ¿hola? Oh por la reina, no me digas que mi teléfono se quedó sin datos en este preciso momento}

{Tu teléfono tiene una excelente cobertura cariño} Contesta Ryan, divertido, con el sentimiento de algo cálido expandiéndosele en el pecho, y la culpa de estar haciendo todo eso, ahogándose con rapidez.

{¿Cariño? ¿En serio? Demasiado anticuado, además sé que ese lo usas con Jaime}

{¿Celoso?}

{¿Qué? No, no estoy celoso de tu reina} Se defiende haciendo que Ryan literalmente vibre de risa.

{Ok, Ok, regresemos al clásico de Baby boy} Ryan escucha un ruido que suena a acuerdo de parte de Tom, la tercera canción del disco comienza y él piensa sobre Hyde Park, besos al estilo Spiderman y el olor de lluvia de Tom {Tom} llama suavecito, como malvavisco fundiéndose en el fuego, o al menos Holland lo siente así, cuando tiene que sentarse en una silla libre, porque las piernas se la hacen de gelatina y Haz ya va terminar de ordenar su café con esencia irlandesa.

{¿Si?} murmura contra la bocina

{Gracias}

Elvis canta sobre sentirse morir cuando ambos están separados, sobre tener fe en el amor, porque lo quiere, le necesita, peor aún, le ama.

Ryan cierra los ojos, y se traga las cursilerías, sobre expresar aspiraciones "Porque Tom ojala que estuvieras aquí, porque no tengo deseos de festejar mi cumpleaños este año, no porque no quiera envejecer, sino porque siento que me asfixio en mi propia casa, con mi propia familia, excepto mi reina, porque ella es mi vida, pero vienes tú y también la exiges, te las llevas sin fondo de crédito y después me das esta clase de cosas para que olvide la distancia, que eres ilegal, y que estas prácticamente al otro lado del mundo, con tu amiguito ese con el que tienes dos millones de fotografías en Instagram, no baby boy no estoy celoso, porque si lo estuviera lo destruiría en el medio, porque Tom, las conexiones en realidad son un arma de doble filo, pero sé que le quieres, y no quiero lastimarte por mi egoísmo, pero joder, deberías estar aquí, escuchando junto a mí el tocadiscos, callando mis demonios y tomando control total de todo lo que quiero en este momento porque yo me siento incapaz de no salir corriendo y regresar a Hyde Park"

{Ryan} La voz de Tom, le hace abrir los ojos, le corta los pensamientos y le pone cuerdo {Espera por mañana en la noche, tengo algo para ti. Así que regálame solo unos minutos ¿Si?}

Ryan quiere contestarle que le daría días, semanas, meses enteros, para dedicarlos solo a él, en cambio se pellizca el brazo para calmarse y no sonar como una puta colegiala virgen.

{Desacuerdo, solo trata de avisarme una hora antes, porque aquí estará un poco movido mañana}

{Lo hare, tengo que irme, Haz viene con las bebidas. Nos vemos}

{Bye Baby boy}

{Bye Mercenario}

La llamada termina con el vacío del silencio en la línea, y lo caliente de la batería del teléfono. Ryan lo aparta, y se cubre los ojos con su antebrazo, esta tan jodido por ese niño inglés, que teme no poder detener el colapso un mundo donde no está él.

…

…

…

 **Nota de autor especial:** Hola mis Sweetums, este capitulo lo considero como un especial, ya que mi beta de otro fandom me ha dicho que existía un grupo, creo que es el que Angelique ha mencionado dulcemente en sus comentarios ( y el cual no he podido encontrar porque soy un poco torpe para eso de Facebook), en donde están personas que les gusta el spidypool, lo cual creo que es simplemente genial, bueno, la cuestión es que como deben de saber ayer fue el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Ryan, y yo quise escribir este capítulo para él y el grupo, así que espero que mi contribución a la celebración sea de su agrado.

Los quiero y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Besos y abrazos YUKI-NII (30/10/2016)


	7. Backstage 7

**Título** : " Daddy Issues"

∞  **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞  **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** T

∞  **N/A** SpiderMan ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞  **Resumen:**  Y entonces Tom Holland contesta al fin a Ryan Reynolds en Twitter y todo se descontrola.

∞  **Advertencia:**  Insinuaciones sexuales y bisexuales. Webcam sex

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**Backstage 7**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Hay dos cajas de regalo sobre la cama, Tom está sentado junto a ellas, de piernas cruzadas y semidesnudo, ha prendido la calefacción porque acaba de darse un largo baño. Nunca su limpieza personal había sido tan importante como en ese momento. Se ha preparado por días, comprando las cosas necesarias de apoco, para no levantar sospechas y para que Haz le deje en paz de una vez sobre su raro comportamiento con el teléfono y esa necesidad de estar últimamente solo. Cerrando la puerta de la habitación con llave y llevando grandes suéteres como si tratara de ocultar algo.

Haz ha terminado cansado justo al cuarto día, cuando prácticamente Tom se ha escabullido en la cafetería para hablar por su celular como si temiera que su conversación fuese escuchada por cualquiera y Harrison debe de decirlo, él no es cualquiera, es su jodido asistente y su mejor amigo, casi hermano. Tom al parecer no está pensando sobre ello, guardando secretos y actuando sospechoso. Esta nerviosos, Haz lo sabe, después de tantos años juntos, compartiendo horas en pequeños espacios y desvelándose solo para ver quién puede durar más tiempo sin dormir.

Esa mañana incluso Tom ha saltado en su cama para festejar su millón de seguidores por Instagram. Haz mentiría si no digiera que no quiso abrazarlo, a pesar de que la cámara del celular estuviese grabando en vivo y eso fuera visto en muchas partes del mundo, haciendo nacer la esperanza de que todo volvería a la realidad. Cuando sus ojos se han encontrado entre las almohadas, Tom ha dado un salto para separarse, mejillas caliente y su acento marcado.

Haz ha sentido la vena palpitar cuando su amigo se ha disculpado para salir, inventando algo sobre el desayuno, como si el abuelo no fuera a comprarlo durante su paseo con Little Tess.

Así que ha terminado por arrinconarlo horas más tarde bajo la canasta de basquetbol del pórtico, claro cuando le sacado una fotografía sin camisa y se la han intercambiado por mensaje para que pudiese postearla para acallar los rumores sobre el uso de photoshop en sus imágenes de una vez por todas. Haz se ha colado por delante de él, demasiado distraído en el celular para notar las manos cayendo sobre sus hombros, y el peso empujándole de un solo movimiento contra el pórtico

—Habla Tommy, y quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Qué me estas ocultando?

Si Tom no hubiese desviado la mirada, sino se hubiese relamido los labios antes de respirar profundo para enfrentarle entonces Haz le hubiese creído sin ningún tipo de réplica.

—Solo he estado pensando sobre las próximas grabaciones.

—Faltan días para que regresemos a Estados Unidos, y yo no he recibido ningún tipo de cambio para tus escenas. ¿Así que de que estas preocupado exactamente?

—No estoy preocupado, solo he estado pensando Haz, no hay nada de malo en pensar.

—Cierto, no lo hay. La cuestión Tommy es que desde que llegamos has estado evitándome, y no solo a mí, a nuestros amigos, incluso tu padre lo ha notado. No dejas que Little Tesis duerma contigo, y tu amas estar con ella, prácticamente llorabas en el remolque porque no tenías nada que abrazar para dormir.

—Yo solo tengo otras cosas que hacer y no quiero mantener despierta a Little Tess —. Trata de defenderse lo mejor posible, porque su espalda desnuda esta contra la pared fría y Haz solo a centímetros de su rostro. A Tom esa invasión del espacio personal ahora le pone nervioso. Se siente terrible porque Haz es tan parte de él que sentirlo ajeno es como un golpe en el estómago. La cogestión entera de sus pulmones y las ganas de arrodillarse y pedir perdón.

Haz da un suspiro fastidiado y se aleja con las manos en alto.

—Bien, supongamos que te creo, y que las grabaciones te tienen así, y que como el buen amigo que soy hoy iremos a practicar tiro con arco al bosque y llevaremos a Little Tess para que te relajes —. Tom abre su boca y Haz se da la media vuelta —. Ni lo intentes Holland, no trates de escapar.

Tom deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, soltando el balón naranja y apretando sus labios porque lo siguiente que hace es correr hacia adentro de la casa, cambiarse de ropa y tomar las llaves del auto de su madre. Hecha dos cajas de cartón en los asientos traseros y escribe una rápida nota, la deja pegada en el refrigerador, con su letra apretujada diciendo algo sobre llevar una cosas por paquetería cuando realmente lo que hace es escapar hacia un hotel barato por la zona sur de Londres, su laptop en el asiento del copiloto y su celular sobre el regazo, porque le quedan cinco horas antes de que la fiesta de Ryan empiece al otro lado del mundo y no va a arriesgarse a ir hasta el parque nacional para practicar tiro de arco con Haz.

Y ahí está ahora, tras un enema de farmacia, uso de jabón neutro y el recorte de todo su vello púbico. Tom entiende lo arriesgado que eso puede ser, los escándalos que más de un persona del medio han tenido por ese tipo de contenido, Tom sin embargo ha mando pinchar su propia laptop casi como si jugara con los pliegues de la deep web para que su señal de VPN salte a través de la red y se reconfigure en múltiples I.P.

Así que comienza por ahí, a escribir un montón de tecnicismo para que Ryan se vaya haciendo una idea de lo privado que será su regalo y las medidas de seguridad virtual que él se ha tomado para protegerlos a ambos. Tom está nervioso porque si Ryan no acepta, sino decide confiar en él sobre eso, realmente no sabe lo que hará.

La sonrisa torcida de su exnovia en un velo que aparece frágil sobre sus memorias, porque ella le enseño a hacer todo eso, mientras le preparaba con base de amor incondicional y abría las piernas por Ashley Madison a un tipo de California. Tom sacude su cabeza, porque no debería de estar hundiendo el buen humor en el pasado sino concentrándose en las mariposas que están en su vientre ene se isntante.

Sus manos abren las cajas de cartón que le han llegado de paquetería de ese sitio asiático del que se ha vuelto un cliente asiduo y comienza sacar con cuidado el contenido. Hay manuales en tres idiomas, bolsas plásticas transparentes con medias y delgada ropa de gasa y seda. Tom se recuerda que eso de ser un sissy boy no es la gran cosa mientras se mantenga como un secreto entre Ryan y él. Porque no es como si Tom fuese un pervertido que le gusta estar exhibiéndose, es solo que él ha estado experimentado, en cambiar su ropa lisa y de algodón por pequeños conjuntos de pantis de material hipoloargenico y suave que le envuelve los glúteos y le reacomodan la polla.

Tom quiere convencerse de que es una etapa, que el gusto por el encaje y la crinolina se ira eventualmente al igual que eso que tiene con Ryan.

Simplemente terminara.

Ignora la punzada en su pecho sobre su apocalíptico pensamiento y se levanta para quitarse su boxers y comenzar.

Toma un par de calcetas largas negras, las deslizas por sus piernas, hasta que los elásticos de ambas le rodean los muslos. Enseguida toma una camisa blanca dos tallas más grande y unas pantis de puro encaje, listones entrelazados en la parte de atrás que terminar en una moño, dejando ver solo pedazos de su piel y resguardado las zonas más íntimas. Y camina por la habitación, da brincos y se sacude el cabello, huele a miel y a trigo, huele a nervios y culpabilidad.

El buzón de su celular se ha llenado de mensajes de Haz que van desde la furia hasta el desconcierto, llamadas que mueren cada dos minutos y él no se ha atrevido a apagarlo por si todo se sale de control y tiene que llamar a casa para asegurar que está bien y solo un poco ocupado con alguna mentira de la película que Haz no apoyara. Pero no importa, no en ese momento que la alarma programada de su laptop suena para que envié lo que será el último mensaje a Ryan antes del regalo.

Deja el celular sobre la cama y se mete al baño, porque esta sudando, no por la calefacción, sino por la presión que siente bajo el vientre, Tom se siente tonto y virginal, como si nunca hubiese tocado a una chica en su sofá antes y no distinguiera la diferencia entre llegar a segunda y tercera base, la teoría se le ha olvidado completamente y su práctica esta tan deteriorada que quiere dar un home run con todo ese montaje de pagar una habitación de hotel lejos de casa y compra de lubricantes y plugs en sexshop por madrugada.

Su celular repiquetea con Careless Whisper y el salta frente al espejo, queriendo gritar toda la energía que se le ha cumulado desde el día de ayer bajo la lluvia de aquel café, con Elvis susurrándole cosas indecentes contra el odio y jurándole un amor que no tiene con Ryan Reynolds.

Se sacude las manos, corriendo, sus pies sintiendo las cosquillas de las medias y a la felpuda alfombra, brinca sobre la cama, pateando las cajas vacías y rodando sobre su estómago para desbloquear el celular.

Ryan habla sobre un retraso en el vuelo de Blake, sobre su madre recogiendo a James y que la celebración terminara siendo en la casa de sus padres.

 _{23/10/16, 17:20:12 P.M} VancityReynolds:_ Ellos quieren esperar a que Blake llegue, así que será una cena tranquila. Estoy solo.

Tom entiende la implicación de la última frase como un permiso de doble lenguaje que él ha estado esperando desde esa mañana que despertó.

_{23/10/16, 17:21:39 P.M} tomholland1996: ¿Podrías darme tu cuenta de Skype? quiero verte_

_{23/10/16, 17:20:12 P.M} VancityReynolds: Oh Baby boy, ¿Cómo podría negarte algo después de todas tus explicaciones de computadores que no entendí? mi cuenta es Reynoldsxxx_

_Tom sonríe contra la pantalla del teléfono, estirando su mano para tomar su laptop e iniciar sesión en Skype. Siente las contracciones en su estómago iniciar, sacude su cabeza para reacomodarse el cabello y respirar profundo. Es fácil encontrar a Ryan, con su fotografía en blanco y negro que parece encantarle y ese estado donde hace referencia a Deadpool. Vuelve a respirar porque al parecer ha olvidado como hacerlo, cuando presiona las teclas de llamar y el sonido característico de la aplicación inunda todo el cuarto. Tom conecta los audífonos porque no es tan muy seguro que tan delegadas son las paredes de su cuarto y no quiere arriesgarse a averiguarlo._

_Puede ver la pantalla en negro abrirse para enfocar la imagen de lo que parece un estudio, con un piano de media cola y une estante con discos de acetato, Tom puede adivinar la orilla de un tocadiscos y un par de botellas de cerveza sobre la mesita. Pero no hay nadie, escucha el susurro de Ryan, antes de que aparezca despeinado y con una camiseta negra, Tom se muerde el labio, porque ese hombre frente a él es considerado uno de los más sexy del planeta y él no podría estar más de acuerdo con ello._

_Hay un silbido colándose por su tímpano que le hace enfocar los ojos claros de Ryan. Tom se siente sonrojar ante la intensidad de su mirada y la sonrisa de medio lado._

_—_ _Hey Baby boy, si este es mi regalo, debo decirte que eres muy cruel —._ _Ryan tiene el ceño levemente fruncido y se inclina más frente a la cámara. Tom también se acerca negando._

_—No soy cruel —. Tom juguetea con sus manos sobre su regazo y baja la mirada. Ryan sonríe como un lobo._

_—_ _Claro que lo eres Tom_ _—. Y lo dice lento, saborea cada una de las letras, las pedalea con la lengua y se inclina un poco más como si con eso pudiese ver a totalidad el cuerpo entero del futuro arácnido —._ _Muévete un poco hacia atrás Baby boy_ _— Pide, reacomodándose sobre el sofá y estirando sus piernas. Tom obedece sin levantar el rostro y Ryan siente que puede correrse solo con eso._

_Con Tom distendido sobre la cama, sus piernas embutidas en medias negras y esa camisa abierta que le resbala por el hombro, Ryan piensa en cosas como en Tom vistiendo sus propias camisas y en lo adorable que se vería, con su pequeño cuerpo y sus grandes ojos. Ryan puede aceptar las abdominales marcadas que Holland tiene, sus piernas trabajadas y su notoria fuerza al levantar pesas, Ryan también puede aceptar que puede derribar a Tom sobre la cama sin mucho esfuerzo, y quisiera tanto probarlo que algo en su pantalón palpita y duele._

_Piensa de igual forma que la cámara no le hace justica a los pómulos marcados de Tom, ni deja ver el verdadero tono de su piel, que esos pixeles le son insuficientes y que deberían trabajar por una de mayor calidad, si piensa hacer de esto un hábito. Ryan ya se considera adicto mucho antes de probarlo, así que espera que Tom diga que sí, no solo a esa petición sino a las cientos de fantasías que le están revolucionando en la cabeza en el mismo instante que quiere levantarle la camisa para verle la ropa interior como si un par de bóxers tuviesen algo interesante, como ese toque misterioso que provocan las chicas con falda corta y que hace que los pervertidos tomen fotografías de sus bragas en áreas públicas y el subterráneo._

_Tom repliega sus piernas para que la cámara pueda abarcarle entero y Ryan gimotea en desespero, porque ahora puede ver las curvas de su trasero, la piel siendo arropada por encaje y él solo piensa en expirar profundo antes de enterrarle la cara, ahí, entre las piernas, sin importar que en lugar de una mojada vulva este una húmeda polla. Se relame los labios y Tom lo descubre observando._

_—Eres un pervertido —. Susurra, con medio rostro escondido tras sus rodillas flexionadas._

_—_ _Cariño, tú lo eres más por mostrarte así ante mí._

_—Yo solo quería ser tu regalo —. Replica, antes de echar su cabeza hacia atrás ante sus propias palabras. Joder ¿qué ha dicho?_

_—_ _Y eres el mejor regalo de todos preciosura_ _—. Ryan le sonríe, suavizando la voz, para que salga de ese escondite provisional que son sus rodillas. Parece funcionar cuando Tom se asoma un poco, como un pequeño venado antes de ser cazado —. ¿Le importaría a mi regalo, comenzar a desenvolverse por mí? Lo haría yo mismo, lo sabes, pero no hay la suficiente tecnología para hundirte las manos donde yo quiero Tom._

_Tom se cubre el rostro y a Ryan se le dulcifica la mirada porque, después de todo, hoy es oficialmente un adulto con el doble de edad que Tom, y eso aunque debería ser uno de los tantos factores que le detengas para estar con él, no hace más que aumentarle el morbo y el cariño._

_—_ _Vamos dulzura, desnúdate para mí_ _— Ryan habla ronco contra el micrófono de su computador. Ha echado el cerrojo a la puerta y se ha encargado de estar en la habitación insonorizada de la casa, su estudio, donde en ocasiones toca el piano y otras tanto pone música antigua a todo volumen para no molestar ni a Blake ni a su reina. Él también esta emocionado y nervioso, porque se siente como un chiquillo haciendo cosas sucias a espaldas de sus padres._

_Tom comienza desabotonarse la camisa con manos temblorosas, y aunque eso le remueve la ternura a Ryan también le pone ansioso, porque si fuera él, si sus manos estuvieran puesta sobre esa tela, los botones hubiese volado es todas direcciones y su lengua caído directamente sobre la piel inglesa del menor. Ryan jadea, está seguro que lo hace, cuando en la cámara puede ver los pezones de Tom. Su mano izquierda comienza a acariciarse por encima de la tela de sus pantalones deportivos, ha regresado de correr, y no se ha duchado siquiera para la cena, Blake se molestara, su familia comenzara a llamar, mientras él continua empapado con el sudor del ejercicio, llenándose de la piel de Tom, y ahogándose de calor._

_Tom tiene sus pectorales levemente inflamados por el entrenamiento diario de la película, Ryan piensa en que si alguna vez pudiese hacerlo usar un sostén, Tom seria talla princesa. Su pequeña princesa, dueña de todos sus movimientos, del aire que respira y el lineamiento de sus células._

_—_ _Baby boy, eres tan sensual_ _—. Ryan elogia, con la visita firmemente clavada en los pezones de Tom, que se estremece ante su voz. Ryan sonríe para sí mismo, porque le ha encontrado el punto flaco a la entereza que trata de sostener —._ _Cariño, abre tus piernas solo un poco_ _—. Ruega, cuando la camisa resbala sobre los hombros y Ryan cree adivinar que hay pantis pequeñas en lugar de aburridos bóxers. Tom niega con su cabeza, rojo y caliente, Ryan presiona solo un poco más para deshacerle como caramelo fundido —_ _Bien, bien Baby boy, entiendo, el show no es gratis, y eres un regalo consentido y caprichoso así que…_ _— Ryan se separa solo un poco de la cámara atrayendo su atención. Lleva ambos brazos hacia la cintura y levanta su playera, la pasa por su espalda y cabeza para tirarla tan lejos como puede —._ _Ves, ahora estamos igual, nada de que avergonzarte, así que ¿me dejarías ver un poco más Tom? solo un poco Baby boy._

_Tom asiente recorriéndose hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda pega contra la cabecera de la cama. Abre las piernas de apoco, como si fuera un empaque, y entonces Ryan lo ve, los pantis de encaje blanco, entrelazados por listones. Llevo su mano a la altura exacta donde un bultos se ha formado, haciendo una mancha más oscura, pre seminal traspasando el encaje._

_—_ _Tom, dulzura tócate para mí, quiero ver cómo es que te lo haces. ¿Dime en que piensas cuando envuelves tus dedos alrededor de tu polla? ¿También juegas con tus pezones, o te gusta explorar más abajo, justo donde están los pliegues de tu entrada? ¿Cuéntame Tom, te gusta duro o despacio?_

_—Duro — susurra Tom, con el mentón hundido en el pecho, y su mano abriéndose paso por debajo de las pantis._

_—_ _Entonces hazlo así cariño, tan duro y fuerte como quieres que yo te lo haga a ti. Muéstrame, enséñame lo que más te gusta_ _—. Ryan susurra con voz gratural y su mano dentro de los pantalones, puede ver como a Tom le tiemblan los mulsos, como trata de esconder sus ojos con su cabello y ha empezado a jedar despacito, muy bajito_ —.  _Imagina que yo estoy ahí, que te sostengo entre mis brazos, y beso tu cuello. Porque Tom, si tan solo pudieras verte como yo lo hago, sabrías que estoy a punto de correrme por solo ver una porción de tu piel, que tus jadeos se me están clavando en los profundo de mi cerebro y que no podré olvidarte por el resto de la noche, con esas diminutas pantis y esas jodidas medias. Niño vas a matarme._

Tom abre uno de sus ojos, solo para ver el movimiento delante de la cámara, Ryan se ha alejado del computador, pantalones a mitad de sus muslos y su erección alzada orgullosamente, brillosa y grande. Siente como se le hace agua la boca con algo que no debería porque hasta hace unos meses él se hundía en un par de pechos suaves y una dilatada vagina sin embargo hay algo oscuro presionando al final de su vientre, apretándole los testículos y que le obliga a sacar la lengua, ante ese cuerpo que Ryan tiene y que se ha presionado contra él esa vez en el piso de Hyde Park. Tom quiere lloriquear por un beso, por la presión de los labios de Ryan contra los suyos, de su lengua hundiéndose en su cavidad, acariciándole el interior de las mejillas y el paladar. Y su movimiento se vuelve más rápido, más torpe, sus jadeos aumenta y el sonido del "Chop, chop, chop" de la mano de Ryan contra su pene solo le hace sentir más cerca del final.

—Ryan…Ryan —. Tom llama sin saber muy bien que es lo que quiere, si dejarse caer hacia enfrente para aplastarse su erección contra la cama, o ponerse en cuatro y abrir su trasero para ese hombre al otro lado del globo terráqueo. Y como no se decide seguí jalando, más rápido, más fuerte, su vientre contrayéndose, sus testículos chocando uno contra el otro. Tom abre sus ojos una vez más, estirando su mano frente a la cámara como si llamara a Ryan, el canto de una sirena haciendo caer al capitán del barco a las profundidades del mar.

— _Sí, eso es cariño, hazlo más rápido. Muy bien, muy bien, dulzura, lo estás haciendo excelente_  —. Ryan alienta, ojos fijos en los movimientos y garganta seca ante cada tramo de piel que se escapa de las pantis.

Ryan le enfoca, sus muslos rozándose, su mano frenética, yendo hacia arriba y abajo de su extensión, su boca entre abierta, saliva escurriéndole de la comisura de los labios, y esta sonrosado, su cuerpo entero. Ryan piensa que esa es la sirena más bella que ha visto jamás, y que ni siquiera tendría que cantar para hechizarlo, cuándos su ojos chocolate ya lo han hecho, Ryan ruge como un lobo en celo, cuando Tom abre por completo sus piernas está gritando, lloriquea, el semen escapándose en chorros intermitentes, mánchale el estómago y la barbilla. Todo su cuerpo tenso en una explosión de reacción en cadena que hace que Ryan vea blanco tras sus ojos, cuando sus bolas se contraen en espasmos de variadas intensidades y él también se corre, manchándose el pantalón deportado y las teclas inferiores de la laptop.

La vocecita cansada de Tom, se cuela por el micrófono de sus audífonos, sus manos siguen aferradas a las sabanas y sus dedos presionan contra su piel sudorosa. Ryan continua corriéndose viendo el desastre que es Holland, pantis ligeramente recorridas y su polla flácida y húmeda contra la parte interior de su ingle. Tan hermoso.

Ryan acaricia la imagen de su pantalla, y presiona la tecla de "ImpPt" sin que Tom lo note, para guardarla como una fotografía secreta con la que se manoseara en las noches solitarias cuando la añoranza le supere y la excitación no se vaya con duchas de agua fría. Ryan tiene pensamientos egoísta, como incluir el "mi" como ante sala de cualquier oración que incluya a Holland, como "Mi Baby boy es un chico sexy" o "Mi Tom es el chico más hermoso de todos" pero se lo guarda, porque suena mucho a posesión y otro poco a celos, y no quiere asustar a ese niño que respira erráticamente, que se ha hecho una paja en su honor y que usa pantis y medias altas solo para él.

Sus dedos abandonas la superficie de la fría e impersonal pantalla y su voz se redirige viajando cientos de kilómetros para alcanzar a Tom.

— _Lo has hecho bien, muy bien, Baby boy._

Tom sonríe, su cuerpo laxo cayendo de a poco hacia la cama, su rostro hundiéndose en la fría almohada. Ryan suspira como un idiota cuando él gira para mirarlo, con los malos pixeles, la poca luz y a medio vestir. Ryan quiera abrazarlo, partirle la boca a besos, lamerle los hombros y respirarle el aroma a semen, sudor y lluvia pero se conforma con seguirle susurrando cosas, cosas que hacen que no solo el cuerpo de Tom tiemble, sino también el corazón, las tripas y las fantasías.

Ambos a veces piensas que todo es eso, una fantasía compuesta por momentos robados por el tiempo. Luces incandescentes de luciérnagas en un páramo oscuro. Son solo guías formadas por esfuerzos de lados opuestos que desafían la naturaleza de sus vidas. Ryan suprime aquello como lo hace con todo lo malo, para después retomarlo y volverlo un chiste de su propia existencia, como linterna verde y su traje a base de computadora emuladora. Un fracaso del que saldrá airoso. Tom sin embargo no es nada de eso, está lejos de ser una mala circunstancia porque es tan imperfecto para él que eso lo vuelve la persona perfecta.

—Ryan —. Dice Tom cuándo se ha recuperado un poco, apoyándose en sus codos, presionando su tórax entre sus brazos y con los labios hinchados. Ryan hace un ruidito con la garganta para que sepa que le está escuchando. —Feliz cumpleaños.

Y Tom sonríe como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como si jamás se hubiesen separados. Como si no fuera una falta de moral lo que tienen. Sonríe con promesas de un futuro, como en las comedias románticas, con guiones de finales felices y platos donde las escenas que salen mal se pueden repetir, reescribir para que todo tenga un bucle deseado, sin margen de error, y amor destilando por todos los poros del título ridículo de taquilla que se expondrá en premier.

Y Ryan es más idiota por corresponder, por acercarse a la cámara para besarle. Tom suelta una risa floja, de satisfacción mezclada con post orgasmo que le calienta el corazón y le hace creer en cosa imposibles.

Tom se sacude el cabello húmedo, y comienza una plática neutra sobre el nuevo número de Deadpool que se ha conseguido en una tienda de segunda mano, y extiende el escudo que los mantienen en terreno seguro, como compañeros actores, como amigos secretos, como algún tipo de amante que se conoce muy lejos de casa y se queda ahí, a distancia, para no interferir con la vida formada. Ryan le sigue el juego, fingiendo que no acaban de enseñarse la polla y un poco del alma en esa sesión de sexo por internet.

Sus ojos viajan para ver que lleva quince minutos de retrasos, el nudo se le forma mucho antes de interrumpir a Tom sobre Peter desconfiando de Deadpool y su reformación en la historia sobre un mono de la mafia que mata a grandes mercenarios.

— _Baby boy, cariño_  —. Comienza. Tom eleva una mano porque le reconoce el tono de despedida mucho antes que diga el adiós.

—Lo sé, es tarde, te entretuve —. Dice como si realmente no importara el conocimiento de Ryan estando junto a Blake. "Ella es tu esposa, lo sé, así que está bien. No es como si pudiese pedir que lo dejases todo por alguien como yo. No cuando tu carrera va en ascenso y James depende tanto de ti, que temo que si dejas a Blake, ella la aleja de ti, Ryan, morirías y yo no quiero que eso pase. Así que lo sé. Todo está bien". — Que te diviertas en tu fiesta — Le desea a cambio, con una sonrisa que le tira la comisura de los labios pero que no le llaga al brillo de los ojos.

Ryan quiere decir un lo siento pero sabe que solo lastimara más. Así que asiente, moviendo su mano en son de adiós.

— _Baby boy_  —. Susurra antes de terminar la llamada —.  _Regresare. Siempre regresare a ti, no creas que podrás deshacerte tan fácilmente de mí._

Tom abre la boca pero Ryan no le permite ningún tipo de réplica, le sonríe y la pantalla regresa a ser negra, como un hoyo del espacio sideral, tragando todo a su paso y cayendo en silencio. Él rueda sobre la cama, porque hay un peso hundiéndole y al mismo tiempo las mariposas le siguen revoleteando, porque ahora es consciente de algo importante. Blake podrá tenerlo, tocarlo, e incluso amarlo pero Ryan es suyo, más suyo que de nadie más (Tom excluye a James, porque si no perdería en automático contra la reina) pero está bien, se dice, ahora realmente todo está bien.

…

…

…

 **Nota especial de autora:** Pues nada mis Sweetums espero que el capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a Ryan y a mí, y este me lo he hecho como un auto regalo, ya que el día de ayer fue mi cumpleaños ( se aceptan besitos y abracitos virtuales con todo gusto. Así como reviews para saber que opinan sobre esta historia, de verdad sus comentarios e ayudan a darle un poquito de forma a este mercenario y al baby boy)

Oh si, y les tengo una pregunta, les gustaría tener un capitulo semanal (este sería más cortito con cositas que fueran saliendo tanto de Tom como de Ryan por diferentes medios) o quieren que el capítulo sea quincenal (Este será más largo como este que es de más de 4K palabras y que agregare todo lo que vaya surgiendo de estos dos).

No olviden que de verdad me importa su opinión, me la pueden dejar en sus comentarios o mandarlas por MP.

 **Mensaje especial a Angelic y a Erin;** Alguien me h comentado sobre el grupo y como pueden agregarme, así que ya he pedido ayuda sobre eso, muchas gracias de ante mano por todo.

Besos y abrazos YUKI-NII


	8. Especial de fiestas. Back Stage 7.5

**Título** : " New York Nights"

∞  **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞  **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** T

∞  **N/A** SpiderMan ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

Esto va dedicado especialmente a Erin, porque Little E, esto era justo lo que necesitábamos Tom y yo para escribir con más fluidez

∞  **Resumen:**  La combinación de los celos, un Motel y un traje de Maid. Crossdress y palabras antisonantes*.

∞  **Advertencia:**  Esto es una What if… de "Daddy issues" ante el video de Ryan Reynolds besando al presentador Connor Star y la ebriedad evidente de Tom ante su ultimo video de Instagram.

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**Backstage 7.5**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Tom jadea cuando su cuello se estira y es consciente de que el abanico del techo continua girando, apenas puede sentir el aire llegando hasta él, porque el sudor es una capa sobre la piel que se le diluye en ciento de gotas, le humedece la ropa y el cabello, abre la boca poco a poco, su lengua enredada en la prenda que Ryan ha introducido para ahogarle los gritos. El fuerte olor a pre seminal y polla se instala bajo sus fosas nasales, ante la conciencia de que es el bóxer de Ryan lo que le mantiene a si, chillando como un pequeño animal mientras hay un par de dedos estirándole desde la parte de bajo. Está ahí, contra la pared, con sus manos apoyadas precariamente y sus rodillas temblando como un venado recién nacido. Es tan vergonzoso se dice, sintiendo la cantidad de fluidos comenzar a secarse entre sus muslo, y con los labios de Ryan firmemente apoyados a la altura de su vientre.

Siente tanto calor, tanto, sus ojos se quedan fijos sobre el movimiento de las aspas sobre su cabeza, sus oídos llenándose de los gruñidos de Ryan, y su estómago contrayéndose en espasmos cada vez que el dedo índice y anular se curvan para tocarle ahí, en esa exploración anatómica clandestina de alguien que ha prometido darle donas glaseadas y malteada de fresa como un señuelo. Tom se reprende, cuando sus rodillas ceden y queda sentado prácticamente encima de Ryan, que tiene su espalda recargada contra la pared y ha permanecido en cuclillas durante todo el proceso de romperle la ropa interior y morderle despiadadamente las piernas, tirando de su piel, hundiéndole los incisivos sin ninguna clase de culpa y empujando siempre el mundo, todo, dentro de él. Saliva dentro de su boca y lubricante barato comprado en la farmacia camino al Motel.

Tom enreda sus manos sobre los hombros de Ryan, y le hunde la barbilla a la altura del pecho porque él esta tan furioso que no quiere escucharle decir ni una sola palabra. Tom sonríe cuando la boca de él va directo hasta su mejilla para lamerle perezoso y depositar un suave beso que no sabe a redención sino a furia y a celos y Tom siente que pueden llegar a un acuerdo silenciosos entre lo que él ha hecho con ese presentador de televisión y su nominación sobre el bromance con Harrison.

Es una pela interna que no lleva gritos ni malas miradas, todo son marca, de dedos, de cuerdas doblándole los tobillos, malos trajes de Halloween que han quedado rezagados en las tiendas y que apenas le han entrado, porque su cuerpo se ha ensanchado debido al entrenamiento de saltos y acrobacia del encargado de coreografía de peleas de Spiderman.

Tom se revuelve un poco porque la falda de ese vestido de Maid se ha caído para el desagrado de Ryan que lo resuelve como un rápido movimiento y lo rompe, trozos de tela terminan en el suelo y Tom puede sentir todo su trasero al aire de forma literal y metáforica, porque Ryan le separa las piernas tanto como puede con las propias y le suelta brusco, su espalda cayendo contra la alfombra, sus dedos enredados en la camisa arrugada de Ryan.

Y lo tiene ahí entre sus piernas, sostenido en sus rodillas y estirándose tan alto como es. Ryan y sus ojos estrechos que le devoran, la polla, la piel y las intenciones, Tom se revuelve como si esa mirada fuera lenguas de fuego que suben y bajan para dejarlo completamente desnudo, quemándose a sí mismo, una consumación rápida de un animal marcando su territorio, rugiendo sobre lo que es solo suyo.

Los dedos de Ryan toman un nuevo ángulo y Tom se ve escupiendo los bóxer de Ryan para poder gritar, y él le sonríe, inclinándose solo un poco y reajustando su posición para simular un embestida que solo le avivan las ganas a Tom de ser tomando de forma rápida y brusca tal y como le gusta.

—Eso es princesa —. Alienta Ryan, con su voz grave y la garganta ronca —. Grita como la zorra que eres.

Tom debería molestarse ante un apelativo que en definitiva le queda mejor a él. Al padre de James y esposo de Blake, pero se muerde la lengua porque sabe que Ryan solo está llevando ese juego entre ellos a un nuevo nivel, a algo mucho más profundo, que el grado de confianza a escaldado por tanto tiempo, que ambos pueden diferenciar el tono de voz del otro cuando están dentro de un rol especialmente complicado a cuando lo dicen con toda la intención de herir. Ryan no quiere pelear ni insultarlo, quiere alentarlo, quiere que se abra y que diga todo, que lo suelte a base de embestidas, lamidas y gemidos, eso es sexo de reconciliación, porque se han dañado sin pretenderlo y se están pidiendo perdón, en ese lenguaje secreto que han hecho solo para ellos dos. Así que Tom le sonríe, le sonríe porque se siente que puede dominar el mundo, su mundo. Y abre más las piernas, la corbata que esta enredada en los tobillos al fin cede ante su fuerza y él se muestra descarado, con dos dedos emitidos por el culo y su polla goteándole contra el vientre, justo sobre la marca de chupete que los labios de Ryan le han dejado.

Sus ojos miel dilatados y sus brazos estirados, recorriendo el pecho de Ryan bajo la camisa. Ese hombre es suyo, solo suyo. Ryan saca sus dedos con un pop que le obliga a cerrar uno de sus ojos ante el abandono, un vacío interior que desagrada y le mira con un puchero que Ryan ignora. Tom sabe que va a ser castigado incluso antes de que todo suceda, que Ryan se aparte y lo hale de un brazo para obligarle a quedar boca abajo, justo sobre sus piernas flexionadas, su rostro hundiéndose en la alfombra, y ambas manos de Ryan posicionándose sobre sus nalgas.

—Esto durara lo que tú quieras princesa, así que te sugiero que aun tengas la voz sufriente para contar cada una de las nalgadas que te voy a dar. Van a ser cuatro por no contestar mi mensaje sobre tu nominación a pareja Bromance. 6 por dejarte caer en una cama que no era la mía para festejar tu millón de seguidores en Instagram, y 10 por emborracharte y exhibirte ante un hombre en tu último video. ¿Entendido?

Tom gimotea cuando es un dedo de nuevo el que está acariciando los pliegues de su entrada, el lubricante sale ante sus propios movimientos, su cuerpo resistiéndose hasta el final. Ryan le gruñe y le reacomoda. Tom lleva sus manos hasta la cara avergonzando y expectante. Su polla presionando contra el muslo de Ryan le delata.

— ¿Listo? — Ryan pregunta inclinándose lo suficiente para que su brazo tenga el ángulo correcto, para tomar la velocidad y fuerza que quiere. Tom asiente muy despacio. Ryan sonríe ante esa obediencia a la que tanto luchan por llegar —. Comienza Baby boy.

La primera palmada cae en un sonido ensordecedor, Tom arquea su espalda y araña la alfombra, su nalga se colorea de un rosado encantador que podría competir con el de sus mejillas, es doloroso, caliente y excitante.

—Anda Tom, si no las cuentas entonces tendremos que empezar de cero de nuevo.

Ryan, sonríe, cuando su mano cae de nuevo sobre ese trasero que tiembla y se contrae. Tom se muerde el labio y respira profundo.

—D-dos

—Bien, dulzura, muy bien, sigue así.

Fueron impetuosas, movimientos rápidos que caen intercalándose entre ambas mejillas traseras, rebotando, coloreándose, transformándose en granate. Ryan podía sentir la humedad en su rodilla del miembro de Tom goteando, cambio un poco la posición, en la numero 13, flexionando la pierna izquierda para elevar la cadera de Tom, como un padre sentado en su silla especial de castigos reprendiendo a su hijo más rebelde. Ryan había tenido a veces ese pensamiento, sobre comprar objetos especiales, tablas de plástico color negro, plugs ensanchadores, látigos y fustas, para variar la intensidad de sus encuentros, pero se detenía sintiendo que Tom era demasiado joven para aquello, Ryan ahora se arrepentía porque creía que su pecho podía explosionar de celos y furia ante ese video de Tom ebrio, que no había sido más que una contestación a su beso con Coman Star. Ambos son actores y Tom debería de entender eso. Harrison es el mejor amigo de su novio y debería también hacer el esfuerzo por comprenderlo. Pero ninguno parece ser muy racional cuando alguien más toca al otro. Mejor así, se dice, cuando introduce su dedo violentamente en la entrada del menor, dando embestidas rápidas y revolviendo el lubricante entre las paredes interiores, porque si tiene que recordarle a Tom a quien le pertenece, lo hora las veces que sea necesaria.

—Venga cariño, ya no te escucho contar. ¿Sabes en que numero vamos o tenemos que empezar de nueva cuenta?

—Catorce — solloza Tom, comenzado a resentir las palmadas.

—Solo seis más princesa, seis más y podremos hablar calmadamente sobre tu embriagándote irresponsablemente. Aunque creo que no será una charla larga, ¿cierto cariño? —. Ryan da dos palmadas más, rápidas y con mayor fuerza que todas las anteriores, Tom grita esta vez, comenzando a revolverse, Ryan le ajusta sin mayor esfuerzo —. La lección está siendo aprendida, puedo confiar en eso Tom, ¿que estas entendiendo sobre las cosas que debes y no debes hacer? —. Ryan pregunta suavemente, sacando su dedo para dar tres palmadas más. Tom asiente en un chillido bajo —. Baby boy, cuenta —. Le recuerda Ryan cuando nota como es que se está mordiendo el labio.

—Diecinueve —. Tom murmura sin mucha potencia, con la garganta comenzándole arde y con sus nalgas entumecidas.

—La ultima cariño. La ultima y terminaremos —. Hay mucha promesa diluyéndose en la voz de Ryan, cuando la última palmada es solo sus dedos presionándose contra la lastimada piel. Ha sido la más suave de todas ellas, una caricia de mariposa que ha ardido como los mil demonios para Tom. Ryan le sonríe, aun si no puede verle, le gira despacio, teniendo cuidado en no tocar más sus nalgas, y acunándolo como un pequeño bebe, los ojos de Tom esa plagados de lágrimas, Ryan los besas y lame, chupa el contorno de sus mejillas y sopla para secarlas —. Lo has hecho muy bien Baby boy, excelente.

Ryan alaba mientras toma impulso para elevarse del suelo, con Tom aferrándose a su cuello, camina hasta la cama y lo deposita con cuidado boca arriba, está respirando agitadamente y tiene los ojos apretados, sus pezones rosados están elevados y su erección ha permanecido intacta durante todo ese tiempo. Ryan se inclina, le besa la punta de su polla, antes de abrir la boca y comenzar a comérsela. Tom lloriquea, sus manos cayendo automáticas sobre la cabeza entre sus piernas, acariciando el cabello castaño de Ryan.

Hay algo dominante sobre darle placer al alguien más con la boca, es tener a la persona disolviéndose entre tu lengua y las mejillas, es por eso que Ryan lame, desde la base hasta la punta, sus dientes mordisquean el glande y se presionan contra el orifico de la punta, su rostro se hunde de nuevo, su nariz llegando a tocar el vello alrededor de miembro, la voz de Tom se eleva y se incrusta sobre su propia piel, melodía de antelación ante el final que esa aruñando desesperadamente. Una, dos, tres chupadas, fueron suficientes para que Tom viera blanco tras sus parpados y sintieran la contracción tan característica en sus testículos. Y ahí estaba de nuevo gimoteando como un pequeño gatito, sus manos fuertemente agarradas de las sabanas como si temiera ser elevado junto sus sentidos y caer sin remedio entre los chorros de semen que se deslizaban por la garganta de Ryan, el solo pensamiento, de su esencia blanquecina siendo bebida por ese hombre de anchos hombros y cintura estrecha, le hace sentir sucio, una pequeña princesita ensuciando algo que era preciado por alguien más.

Ryan olería a él, sabría a él.

Tom se sentó tan rápido como esa conclusión tomo forma en su cabeza, jalando a Ryan que tenía sus labios brillante de saliva y fluidos. Se presionó contra él, su lengua caliente delineándole la boca y exigiendo el beso de bienvenida que no se habían dado ante la tensión, el enojo callado y él corriendo hacia el baño para ponerse el traje de maid que Ryan había comprado para él durante su petición en su último encuentro.

Tom quiso decirlo ene se momento, con su lengua restregándose contra los dientes de Ryan, que no volviera hacerlo, que no besara a ningún hombre de esa forma tan desesperada, bajo la lluvia, por muy actor y programa de televisión que todo fuera. Porque un beso así, con la ropa húmeda y las ganas bullendo solo le pertenecía a ellos dos.

Tom gimotea dentro de él, empuja sus gemidos al alma de Ryan por un conducto por donde nacen sus insanas palabras y su voz cariñosa al tiempo que prueba su propio sabor y restriega su entrada contra la polla dura de Ryan, se reacomoda, sus rodillas hundiéndose contra la cama y su decisión dándole la fuerza y el valor que nunca antes ha tenido, lleva un brazos hacia atrás, para agarrar el grueso miembro y lo posiciona. Sus bocas se separan y Tom comienza a bajar, a ensartarse así mismo, nuevas lagrimas ruedan no de dolor si no del más puro éxtasis, de alcanzar por fin aquello que tanto a anhelado, tener a Ryan en su interior. Ser uno solo.

Las manos de Ryan se posicionan sobre su cadera y le ayudan, empujándole hacia abajo, a terminar de penetrarse.

Tom le busca los ojos, y presiona su frente contra la de él, cuando por fin está ahí, así, unidos más allá de lo que se puede ver en el exterior y el roce suave de sus labios en un casto beso, al fin sabe a redención.

Tom comienza con los movimientos, despacito, rota su cadera y se mueve circularmente, porque tener el pene de Ryan siempre es una aventura nueva, que le oprime la barriga y le hace jadear para respirar profundo, se siente tan pequeño y con tan poca capacidad a veces que no se da cuenta cuanto es que su esfuerzo de una inocencia que ha terminado de perder con ese hombre le calienta el pecho a Ryan, el placer no es solo fricción, porque Tom lo que busca es hacerle disfrutar, que su marca quede profundamente guardada en las memorias de Ryan, y que cuando piense él pueda recordar el calor de estar dentro no de un cuerpo si no de Tom mismo.

Ryan que se enternece con una facilidad pasmosa ante cada movimiento de Tom, pierde por completo el control, cuando el ritmo se vuelve constante y su naturaleza de dominador sale a la luz, se eleva junto con Tom en la cama, para dejarle caer de espaldas contra el colchón.

Las embestidas entonces toman un ángulo nuevo y de mayor velocidad. Tom está gritando, gritando como si con eso pudiera librar toda la tensión, todo el placer y la sensación, de la polla de Ryan, del roce de sus pechos y de su propio miembro alzándose en una nueva erección, la mano de Ryan le presiona la mejilla y él se esfuerza por girar su rostro y darle un tímido beso en la palma.

—Mírame Tom —. Pide metiéndose más profundo, hasta el fondo, sus testículos chocando contra el culo de Tom, Tom que apenas puede enfocarle, ojos vidriosos y mejillas rojas, pero que atiende la petición con insólita obediencia y cariño. Ryan se inclina y le bes la frente, sus embestidas retomando el control de la situación —. Bien, dulzura, eso es, no dejes de verme, no quiero que dejes de verme y sentir como es que entro en ti una y otra vez, porque eres mío, mío ¿Me has oído Tom?

—S-si — Dice con la voz estrangulada y la recompensa de más embestidas fuerte que hacen chirriar la cama y que obliga que Ryan ponga una mano tras su cabeza para que no pegue contra la cabecera ante el violento moviente de ambos.

Tom siente a las contracciones en su vientre, lleva una mano hasta su miembro y comienza a jalar. Ryan jadea ante esa imagen de Tom todo abierto y chorreante, de su pene entrando y saliendo en él, de sus pequeños dedos masturbándose, lloriqueando por alcanzar el clímax. Todo es tempestivo, la fuerza, la rapidez, los labios de Ryan, abriéndole la boca, sus lenguas saliendo para enredarse y Tom apretando un poquito cada vez más. Ryan retira su mano y se encarga de él, tocándole a la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Ryan gruñe. Tom grita, y todo es semen, lubricante y saliva saliendo por cada orificio de él. Chorros intermitentes e hirvientes derramándose en su interior. Tom tiene un extraño pensamiento, que duele tanto como un deseo imposible y que le hace sentir como una colegiala virginal, cuando la idea de poder quedar embarazado de Ryan se le clava profunda y se desvanece cuando los ojos claros le enfocan en el punto más alto del orgasmo. No lo necesita, no necesita desear algo como ello, porque fue su cuerpo de chico lo que trajo a Ryan y ha sido ese mismo cuerpo el que Reynolds a amado y adorado, no necesita nada más que eso, no necesita nada más que su amor para poder funcionar de esa forma que se siente tan correcta e inamovible. Y Tom piensa en que eso debe de sentirse el estar vivo.


	9. Backstage 8

∞ **Título** : " Daddy Issues"

∞  **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞  **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** T

∞  **N/A** SpiderMan ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞  **Resumen:**  Y entonces Tom Holland contesta al fin a Ryan Reynolds en Twitter y todo se descontrola.

∞  **Advertencia:**  Insinuaciones sexuales y bisexuales. Angust

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**Backstage 8**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

 

Tom podría estar molesto, de la molestia que se siente cuando quieres comer cereal y la leche se ha acabado, y sientes esa terrible ira contra la última persona que bebió del frasco. Tom debería quizás dejar de revisas cosas como Twitter e Instagram, pero su teléfono vibra demasiadas veces en el día, casi la misma cantidad que Haz lo mira por encima de la azúcar y aprieta los labios, como si se estuviese conteniendo de decirle lo idiota que es, aunque no sabe cuál es exactamente el problema.

Porque Haz es así, como un termómetro de los caros, que tiene mercurio y viene en cajita de lámina, sabe exactamente a qué temperatura Tom odia el agua caliente para el café, y cuando quiere una paleta fría de pistache, aunque Londres parezca a punto de caer en la nueva era glaciar, sin mamuts incluidos. Ninguno ha hablado sobre ese "día" como ahora resuena en la mente de Tom cada vez que se acuerda despertando a mitad de la noche en un hotel y teniendo que llamar a casa, mientras se quitaba el resto de ropa sucia y dura de semen, a mamá para que no le echara la bronca más de lo que dos llamadas perdidas de ella podían significar.

Terminar de bajar las escaleras, son poco más de las siete de la mañana y todo esta silencioso. Sus hermanos aun duermen y el abuelo ha salido a pescar. El ruido de la cafetera le lleva directo a la cocina. Su padre y Haz están ahí, parecen discutir sobre el último partido de Lacross de la universidad de Os Field, y su descuerdo sobre un punto con el árbitro. Tom murmura algo que debió sonar a buenos días porque Haz le mira unos segundos y su padre le acaricia la nuca cuando pasa a su lado para abrir la alacena.

Tom encuentra cucharitas y Choco crispís tras la mermelada, el olor de café y dulce artificial le hace agua la boca y se decide por no esperar a mamá el día de hoy para desayunar y dejarse caer en el sofá con caricaturas de domingo y comer un tazón repleto de coral, canela y leche chocolatada, deja las cajas sobre la encime y se inclina en el refrigerador, su padre esta sirviéndose otra taza de café y Haz mastica en silencio trocitos fritos de Bacon encima de su Waffle casero. Los ojos chocolate vagan entre el jugo de naranja, las manzanas y la comida de ayer puesta en topers por su madre y él hace una meuca, dejando ir la puerta hacia enfrente, porque nada parece bueno cuando quiere cereal y la leche no está.

—Papá —. Tom comienza, con voz suavecita y ojitos de cachorro aprendido en las grabaciones del corazón del mar. Su padre da un sorbo al café y luego se encoge de hombros.

—Sabes la regla Tom. Así que si quieres leche tendrás que despertar a los gemelos.

Tom da un quejido, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, porque hacer eso es como comer cereal sin leche, una mala idea que no va a ejecutar.

—Puedo traerla para ti —. Haz dice, jugueteando con el tenedor y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Tom se siente el peor mejor amigo del mundo.

—No, no, yo lo hare. Sacare a Tess de una vez —. Anuncia regresando sobre sus pasos y sintiendo la mirada de Haz clavada en su nuca.

Su celular vibra en el bolsillo de su pijama y Tom recuerda su molestia contra la BBC, Facebook livestream y Connor Star, no necesariamente en ese orden. Así que lo ignora, mientras se pasea por la sala, descalzo y con hambre. Toma la correa de su mascota y comienza a silbar como el encantador de ratones, que se llevó a los niños de un pueblo al no recibir su pago por sacar a la plaga. Tom a veces se pregunta como cosas así, pueden ser historias infantiles, con un desconocido llevándose a toda la población de menores con una flauta encantada.

Los pasos veloces del segundo piso le hacen prepararse. Little Tess salta de dos en dos los escalones, con la lengua de fuera y la cola ventilando en el aire. A Tom que es demasiado simple en realidad, se le olvidan los besos bajo la lluvia que no son suyos y las cortas conversaciones que ha estado manteniendo con el canadiense, siempre tensas y a deshoras. Como si Ryan hubiera olvidado la diferencia horaria y le escribiera a propósito mientras él duerme.

Tom sacude la cabeza porque realmente no quiere pensar en cosas como esa. Una mano sobre su espalda le hace dar un respingo.

—Tenemos que hablar —Haz dice, con su cabello revuelto y su vieja pijama de Star wars aun puesta. Tom comienza a negar con los labios apretados, Haz de un suspiro —. Por favor —. Pide bajito y algo se le estruja a Tom en el interior.

…

…

…

Es un cumulo de pensamientos, como terrenos de azúcar formado una torre temblorosa de equilibro sobre la mesita de café. Tom sopla distraídamente el envoltorio de papel en que estaba el popote de su frappe, Haz eleva una ceja, estirando una mano sobre la mesa para robar un poco de la bebida. Tom apenas le enfoca, soplando ahora bolitas hechas de servilleta.

—Esto no era mi idea de un día juntos hablando —. Dice Haz, dando un sorbo más al café. Tom solo se encoge de hombros, porque es domingo por la mañana y él siente que ya quiere tomar el vuelo hacia Nueva York y arreglar unas cuantas cosas.

—Aún no he empacado la ropa —. Confiesa, la barbilla hundida sobre la mesa, y los ojos chocolate apagados. Falta una semana exacta para que retornen para la promoción de Spiderman Homecoming en diciembre, y todo se siente lento y hastiaste. Haz hace una mueca dejando el vaso de frappe y respirando profundo.

—¿Vas a contarme alguna vez que es lo que está pasando?

Han pasado exactamente 1 mes, 18 días, 4 horas y 36 minutos desde la última vez que Tom siente ha tenido una conversación en forma con Ryan. Respira profundo y frunce la nariz, Haz enarca una ceja.

—He estado pensando sobre la promoción de la película. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos esta vez en Nueva York?

—Vas usar lo de la película de nuevo, ¿de verdad?

Haz chasquea la lengua y toma la dona glaseada, que en realidad era el desayuno de Tom que ha hecho una mueca ante sus palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres con lo de usar la película nuevamente?

—Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, estas mi entiendo, peor aún estas mintiéndome.

—No lo hago.

—Prácticamente huiste el mes pasado a quien sabe dónde cuando te invite al tiro con arco.

—Tenía planes.

—¿Con quién?

—Está bien necesitaba tiempo a solas — Se retracta Tom, pegándose al respaldo de la silla.

—Odias estar solo. Me hacías dormir contigo a veces en el remolque. Así que no me vengas con esas Tom Holland.

—¿Es esto alguna clase de interrogatorio? Porque si esta es la idea de hablar que tenías déjame decirte que es horriblemente mala. Deja de acusarme de cosas.

—No te estoy acusando de absolutamente nada, solo pasa que siempre me cuentas tus cosas y ahora parece que hasta salir conmigo por un café es todo un dilema para ti. ¿Hice algo que te molestara? Como la vez de los escarabajos en segundo grado ¿vas a tratarme con ley del hielo de nuevo?

—¿Qué? No. No has hecho nada malo, ¿Cómo puedes recordar lo de los escarabajos? — Pregunta inclinándose sobre la mesa, Haz se encoge de hombros —. Y no me molesta salir contigo, me encanta salir contigo, eres mi mejor amigo, y mi asistente. Formas parte de mi vida, así que es absolutamente imposible que me moleste o enoje contigo.

—Bien, me parece perfecto eso de formar parte de tu vida, porque no ha sido así en los últimos meses Tom, y me preocupa. Es como si estuvieras bajo un hechizo, si no te viera todos los días podría jurar que este no eres tú, sino la versión multijugos de un desconocido que pretende usurpar tu lugar, y bro, me siento como un demente cuando pienso de esa forma.

—¿Multijugos, enserio?

—Bro, has estado raro, y eso en mi mente ha tenido mucha lógica, pero cuando lo digo en voz alta suena terriblemente mal.

—Pues deja secundo la moción de que si, en efecto, es terriblemente malo dicho en voz alta —. Tom sonríe, tomando de nuevo su bebida. Se inclina un poco para mirar en el patio trasero del café donde están todas las mascotas, Little Tess está corriendo tras un pequeño caniche marrón. Sonríe cuando el caniche parece feliz de estar debajo de su bóxer ladrando contra los perros más grande y resguardado por los gruñidos de Little Tess.

—Hey —. Haz le da un punta pie por debajo de la mesa suavemente —. Vas a confesar o seguiremos jugando al interrogatorio. No es que me moleste porque sabes que soy un experto, tanto ver CSI y Mentes criminales me han enseñado un par de cosas Holland.

—Te lo diré. No ahora, pero prometo que te lo diré, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo.

—Bien, te daré el tiempo que necesitas, pero deja de comportarte todo raro conmigo alrededor, que hasta tu abuelo me ha preguntado si tuvimos una discusión de pareja, y me dio consejos para que me perdonaras.

—Todos ellos creen que tú y yo —. Tom hace un moviente fluido con su mano para señalarlos a ambos — tenemos un algo.

—No solo ellos. ¿No lees los comentarios de tu Instagram?, amigo, hay tantas fantasías de chicas que se podría hacer un libro recopilatorio.

—Robert me ha enseñado que no los lea, eso y no buscarme en lugares como Tumblr por mi propia salud mental.

—¿Aun te queda un poco de esa cosa ahí dentro? —. Haz se inclina todo lo que puede sobre la mesa, y le da un golpecito en la frente, Tom se aparta de un manotazo.

—Más que tú al parecer.

—Yo no apostaría por ello Holland

—Oh, solo cállate Osterfield

Tom sonríe de nuevo, sus labios ocultos tras el vaso de cartón reciclado, y sus ojos más despiertos. Y eso le basta a Haz para sentir que están de nuevo en la misma sintonía a pesar de que haya un par de secretos.

Little Tess ladra y la atención de ambos se evoca en la gran bóxer echada en el pasto con un caniche escalándole el lomo y dándole besos esquimales tras el cuello.

…

…

…

Sam y Harry se miran entre ellos cuando miran a su hermano entrar con Haz colgado de su cuello. Sam sonríe y estira su mano, Harry chasquea la lengua y corre escaleras arriba.

Tom siente que se ha perdido de algo cuando arroja a Haz en el sofá, la televisión está encendida, hay un programa especial sobre el funcionamiento del palacio en navidad, que le atrae tanto como la cintilla roja que anuncia los próximos estrenos de temporada en la cadena de televisión. Haz sigue el curso de mirada y sonríe tenuemente, sintiendo que de nuevo puede adivinarle los pensamientos, con un sentimiento de victoria que le revolotea en el pecho por infantil que suene.

—¿Estas nervioso por la presentación del teaser? — Haz se estira en el sofá, abre sus piernas y Tom cae entre ellas, dando un suspiro de resignación que provoca que le pique en las mejillas —. Tomare eso como un no.

—En realidad, ya quiero que pase, es decir, ir con Jimmy el mismo día que los GQ Men of the Year Party será maratónico. Así que en realidad estoy pensando en los traslados y cuánto tiempo nos tomare ir del set al hotel y eso.

—El largo día que has estado esperando Tommy —. Haz, mete sus manos entre el cabello algo largo de Tom, y le sonríe —. Eres Spiderman, un largo día no va matarte.

—Bueno, ese sí que va hacerlo si no voy con cuidado.

—¿Con cuidado de que…

—Quieren separarse de una vez, me hacen acordar que he perdido 20 libras —. Harry se queja, recargado en el respaldo del sofá —. Ustedes malditos traidores —. Masculla con la nariz fruncida —. De seguro fue Haz el que hizo que se reconciliaran.

—¿Apostaron por el tiempo que duraríamos pelados, de verdad? — Tom dice, sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Haz y su barbilla hundida en el estómago de su amigo — Ustedes son peores cada día.

—Déjalos estar y no seas mal perdedor, tienen que recuperar como un mes de manoseos desperdiciados, además su Bromance debe seguir vivo para esos premios.

—Sam te ha ganado ¿cierto? —. Haz dice, con sus manos aun jugando en el cabello de Tom, que hace un ruidito de satisfacción. Harry solo pone los ojos en blanco y se va.

Sam corre tras de él, mientras grita que deberían ir a la pista de hielo. Tom ha girado el rostro, atraído por el programa en la televisión, con la mejilla reposada contra su vientre y sus manos enredadas en su camiseta de Linkin Park de hace dos veranos. Haz le mira, las ojeras bajo los ojos y la espalda tensa. Ha sido ridículo, piensa, el tiempo que han durado, con esa tontería de evitarse y hablarse solo para cosa realmente necesarias, preocupando a la familia Holland y volviendo incomodo el estar solo cerca el uno del otro.

Debe de ser algo nuevo, algo con lo que Tom no sabe cómo lidiar, para que se esconda del mundo entero, él incluido, y se guarde todo lo que sucede, casi, piensa, como si tuviera miedo a ser descubierto.

Haz, que en realidad tiene una idea vaga de lo que sucede, después de pagar las tarjetas de crédito de Tom, y la insistencia de Robert porque le maneje las redes sociales, no son solo coincidencias puestas en fechas cercanas. Hay tantas señales frente a él, que no sabe cuánto más va a pretender no verlas.

Porque la sonrisa boba de Tom al teléfono, su insistencia por proteger su intimidad, los pedidos de ropa de chica, y su nerviosismo por no ser escuchado en llamadas, no puede más que significar una cosa.

Cuando sus ojos bajan, Tom se ha dormido. Diciembre llega, con la reconciliación, el entendimiento, y mucho temor anidando en el corazón de Haz.

…

…

…

Tom ensaya, respira, y vuelve a tragar en seco. Todo en menos de un minuto. Haz esta junto a él, dando indicaciones dentro del set, conformado por un par de sofás, una mesita ratonera y su Tablet. Se ha abierto una cuenta especial para hacer preguntas en vivo, y Tom siente que no puede respirar bien, que necesita un tarro de cerveza y que su lengua se siente pesada.

El streaming se vuelve algo gracioso de manejar cuando las dos primeras malas palabras fluyen desde su garganta. La risa de Haz y el equipo de camarógrafos, le diluyen los nervios.

Las anécdotas comienzan, y el contador para la presentación del teaser se vuelve en una constante como una alarma en su celular. Sigue leyendo, sus ojos siguiendo la velocidad con que las preguntas en los comentarios van, hay tantos chicos de muchos países, que es extraño estar interconectado con el mundo entero. Tom se siente un poco abrumado, pero lo esconde tras sus sonrisas, dando leves sorbos de café y moviendo sus brazos hacia todos lados.

—"¿Cuánto tiempo te tomo adaptarte al papel de Peter Parker?" —. Tom sonríe, con la costumbre abriéndose paso en el interior de su pecho. Esa pregunta podría entrar en la categoría de clásicas, mira hacia enfrente y se topa con Haz que pone los ojos en blanco en cuanto su respuesta sale —. 20 años. Nah, siempre me encanto Peter Parker. Siempre me encanto Spiderman. He estado interpretándolo en mi cama desde que era un niño. Me paraba en el espejo haciendo las poses… — confiesa para satisfacción de Haz que oculta una risa tras la carpeta de plástico donde está el horario —…recreando escenas de las películas pasadas y de los comics. Así que he estado haciendo esto y siento que he estado preparándome para este papel desde que era un niño.

"Pero cuando estábamos en el set, tenía que hacer obviamente un acento americano, así que trate de mantener el acento mientras trabajaba, además en la preparación… —. Tom se puede sentir de nuevo como si estuviera en el set, colgado por arneses y cables, con las piernas tensas y el expandes metiéndose en lugares inapropiados, apretándole —…obviamente él es un personaje que conlleva actividad física, y se está moviendo de un lado al otro todo el tiempo, así que hice mucho enteramiento en gimnasia…

Tom ha tomado el ritmo, se ha relajado por completo, porque esa pregunta, esa en especial le ha hecho darse cuenta de una cosa. Está viviendo quizás uno de los momentos más importantes, no solo de su carrera, sino también de su vida, siendo seguido por miles de personas y perteneciendo a una de las franquicias más grandes y taquilleras del nuevo siglo. Piensa en Han Solo, en Luke y la princesa Lea.

En niños pequeños, que, como él, están teniendo un sueño, imaginando que pueden salvar no solo él día, sino las cosas que le son importantes. Todos son soñadores dentro de una vorágine de destino y decisiones.

Las decisiones nos definen.

Tom, continúa leyendo, contestando y bebiendo café que debería ser alcohol. Con el corazón acelerado y la energía de un set lleno de gente que esta iluminándole con reflectores e interconectándolo a millones de personas.

Y es por ese instante, entre el término de la entrevista y él corriendo de set a set, que ha dejado de pensar en Ryan, en su alejamiento repentino y el entendimiento de que debe de estar demasiado ocupado con la llegada de su segundo hijo como para mirar hacia otro lado.

…

…

…

Haz le ajusta las solapas del saco, ambos están frente al espejo de cuerpo completo del hotel, son casi las diez de la noche, la limusina no tardara en llegar.

—Estas un poco rojo —. Murmura Haz, alejándose para que Tom pueda verse por sí mismo, todo de negro y la frente perlada de sudor, se siente sofocado, a pesar de que el clima está fresco y tienen encendido el aire acondicionado de la habitación.

—Mi cuerpo aún está enfriándose de todo el ejercicio que hice con Jimmy —. Dice Tom, al recordar la pirueta que tuvo que hacer en el plato antes de quitarse su máscara y revelar su presencia. Haz asiente dando la respuesta como válida.

El teléfono suena y Haz corre.

—Debe ser nuestra limosina —. Anuncia cuando se deja caer sobre una de las dos camas sencillas.

Tom se sacude el saco, y se mira fijamente. Su rostro pecoso, su cabello algo largo y sus labios agrietados. Alza una mano hacia el frio reflejo. Tom a veces, solo a veces, se pregunta qué es exactamente lo que está haciendo, teniendo sexo virtual con un actor casado y con hijos. Besándose ocultos en una habitación, hablando por teléfono, intercambiando fotografías, guardando secretos, como un par de ladrones robando tiempo ajeno.

Tom piensa en Blake, en su cabello rubio y su destellante sonrisa. Piensa en Jaime, en su voz aguda y sus manitas regordetas, y ahora no puede evitar agregar al nuevo miembro de la familia Reynolds, familia. Familia, él tiene una familia, él tiene una vida. Es un hombre en la cúspide, lo tiene todo, ¿Qué querría de todas formas alguien como Ryan, de Tom?

"No puedo darle nada"

"Estoy entrometiéndome"

"No voy a romper su familia"

"Tengo que dejarlo por el bien de nuestras carreras"

"Esto es lo correcto"

y se vuelve un ciclo infinito, de un mantra mal elaborado, y decesos subyugados. Tom sale de ahí, con la frente en alto, la mano de Haz sobre su espalda y el peso de sus propias tribulaciones comiéndose los nudos de su corazón.

El mal presentimiento instalándose tras su nuca y el amor brotándole en la piel.

Ryan se siente lejano, como un sueño de una noche de verano. Falso e imaginario.

…

…

…

La fotografía para la alfombra roja de los premios le hacen ver luces destellantes que le dejan ciego de a momento. Flashes resplandecen como colisiones estelares y Tom no puede evitar sonreír ante la sensación de estar bajo un ataque de armas laser como Star wars.

Hay personas conduciéndole por la entrada principal. Haz ha entrado primero, cumpliendo su rol de asistente y asegurándose que todo marche a la perfección. Tom se pregunta realmente que podría salir mal.

Pero entonces lo ve, trae un traje gris oscuro con chaleco, la barba le ha crecido, hay canas en ella, su cabello esta pairando con cera hacia atrás y sonreí de medio lado ante los periodistas de la cadena de  _E NEWS._ Tom se siente de pronto retrocediendo en el tiempo, dentro de una habitación del Hyde Park, y con la chimenea crepitando cerca. Se inclina hacia su derecha para seguirle lo más que puede, pero alguien le toma sutilmente del brazo para arrastrarle adentro.

Tom quiere gritar por favor que le suelten, que ha estado esperando tanto tiempo por tener una oportunidad de verle que no quiere perderla. Después recuerda los escasos mensajes, el nulo conocimiento de la participación de Ryan en los premios, porque debe de estar en una categoría diferente para que Haz no le informara. Ni que el mismo Ryan lo hiciera a su vez.

Tom de pronto se siente inútil, desamparado y dejado de lado. Se muerde el labio inferior y le da un último vistazo a Ryan.

Sus ojos se encuentran por sobre las personas.

Ryan baja los suyos.

Y algo dentro de Tom se rompe.

La puerta de acceso se cierra y el sonido de fuera queda aislado.

El momento ha terminado.

…

…

…

Los Ángeles deberían ser una diametral de Nueva York, Tom no lo siente así, hundido en su silla, con una sonrisa que tira de sus labios, pero no alcanza sus ojos. Haz está en una mesa diferente, con unas coordinaciones con la revista GQ, así que Tom se ve manejando conversaciones adultas con Rami Malek y Cristian Slatear sobre las últimas elecciones y su temor hacia un tipo racista y misoginia con Tremp. Tom piensa que "Dios salve a la reina" y no tener ningún tipo de altercado con autoridades en los próximos meses por su calidad de actor extranjero en tierras norte americanas.

Robert Pattinson sube al escenario, acompañado una linda chica morena que Tom no reconoce pero que tiene su vista fija sobre un sobre para la siguiente categoría, que no puede recordar bien.

Tom siente las luces del techo calientes y que la camisa le está ahogando, su piel comienza a pelarse de sudor y sus mejillas se colorean. Malek le pone una mano sobre el hombro con las cejas arqueadas, Tom apenas si puede enfocarlo.

—¿Estas bien, chico?

Tom asiente un poco, antes de negar, porque el piso se mueve, y todo se ve desenfocado. Cree que está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, de tener a Ryan a solo unos metros. Ryan que le esquiva la mirada y pone todo su esfuerzo en ignorar su presencia. No es justo. No puede hacerle esto, no de esa forma. No ahora.

Tom se hecha hacia atrás, silla incluida, y se disculpa con torpeza, ha comenzado a tartamudear, su acento inglés sobresaliendo y sus brazos torpes cayendo laxos en sus costados. Camina rápido hacia los baños. Tiene que salir de ahí antes de que el impulso de girarse y gritarle a Ryan le gane.

No debe de hacer un escándalo. Nadie debe saberlo. Que se conocen, que hablan, que se besan y se prometen cosas como si realmente pudieran cumplirse, que se muestras pedazos de piel que el sol no toca y que él se mostrado desarmado ante Ryan, y no entiende porque la lanza sus misiles, con toda la intención de dañarles, a ambos.

Tom empuja la puerta del baño, el aire escapándole de los pulmones y los ojos picándole. Tiene que resistir, tiene que hacerlo. ¿Acaso no fue él quien decidió alejarse? ¿Tan poca resolución tenia?

¿Tan débil lo hacía Ryan Reynolds?

—Baby boy.

Tom se tensa cuando el sonido de la voz se combina con el cerrojo del seguro.

Por favor, no.

—Hey, Tom.

Tom alza el rostro, sus miradas encontrándose en el espejo.

No.

—Ha pasado algún tiempo.

Tom gira, sus brazos cruzándose sobre su pecho, se está obligando a permanecer ahí, pegado a su sitio, para no correr y saltar sobre Ryan. Ryan que tiene las cejas arqueadas y se muerde el labio inferior.

Ryan que ha estado tan lejos por tanto tiempo.

Al que le ha dedicado pensamientos inútiles por días enteros.

La razón por la que haya alejado a Haz para proteger su secreto.

Ryan, Ryan…siempre Ryan.

—¿Porque haces esto? —. Tom pregunta con la voz ronca, Ryan da un paso hacia enfrente, Tom se aleja — Yo no te entiendo. No entiendo que es lo que pretendes.

Y Tom no sabe si habla sobre ambos encerrándose en un baño público, o ellos pretendiendo cosas que no existen.

—¿Estas molesto por lo mensajes? Yo he estado un poco ocupado con la dirección de la película de Deadpool y las correcciones, nos habíamos quedado sin un director, entonces yo tuve…

Tom siente que le hierve la sangre, que no está dispuesto a aceptar excusas y la imagen de Ryan besando a Connor le quema la retina. Su cerebro se desconecta y su lengua toma el control total de sus pocas aspiraciones y su ira contenida por días.

—No, no se trata de eso, no se trata de los mensajes, o de tu ignorándome —. Tom se siente un hipócrita —. Eso puedo entenderlo, no soy un niño — Fingiendo ser maduro —. Se trata de esto —, Tom hace un circulo con sus brazos como si delimitara un área pequeña —, de ti y de mi jugando como si no existieran consecuencias. No lo quiero Ryan, no quiero ponerme celoso solo porque beses a un conductor de programa, — confiesa más molesto que avergonzado —, no quiero sentir que pierdo ante una fotografía tuya y de Blake, o que debo de entender que ahora tienes un segundo hijo y que tu tiempo esta reducido. No quiero ver las noticias sobre ti y ella siendo una pareja fuerte y amorosa, ni tus entrevistas. No quiero sentirme patético porque has disminuido la comunicación entre nosotros. No quiero esconderme sabes, no quiero esto.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente con esto Tom? — Ryan frunce el ceño, porque no era así como se imaginaba su rencuentro, con Tom alterado y reclamos acumulados.

—Y ahora me llamas Tom — Dice, sonriendo amargamente, con el eco de la conversación de teléfono de la víspera del cumpleaños de octubre, y la esperanza de que podrían hacerlo, ambos. Esto.

—Sigues si contestarme. ¿A qué te refieres con esto? Porque déjame decirte que yo no he mentido en ningún momento. Blake, Jaime, y ahora de Inés. Si en algún momento pesaste que yo…

—¡No!

—No he terminado de hablar

—No quiero escucharlo.

—Estas actuando como un niño, deja que te explique

—¿Explicarme que, exactamente? ¿Que estas casado? ¿Que eres padre? ¿Qué hay un contrato de parte de Fox que nos impide incluso estar cerca uno del otro por medidas legales? ¿Qué sería un escándalo? ¿Qué amas a tu familia? ¿Qué me ilusione contigo? No. No lo digas, no quiero escuchar ninguna clase de excusa, porque en realidad tú no tienes la culpa. Fui yo el que creyó que había algo aquí, entre tú y yo. ¿Cómo si eso fuese posible? ¿Puedes creerlo, lo idiota que soy, lo idiota que me siento? —. Tom siente su voz quebrarse mucho antes de la última palabra. Mira el relámpago de la compresión refulgir en los ojos avellana de Ryan, mientras él se cubre la boca ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué está diciendo?

—No eres un idiota Tom, yo también…

—Detente —. Tom alza sus manos, las lleva hasta sus oídos y comienza a negar —. Solo detente. Esto es innecesario Ryan. No tenemos que llegar a mas mentiras.

—¿De verdad crees que te he mentido?

Tom respira hondo, con el recuerdo de las fotos de Jaime, con los post en Twitter. Con el eco de Elvis entonando una canción en un tocadiscos mientras la lluvia de Londres absorbía las notas. Asiente lento, incapaz aun de ver más allá de su propio miedo, de los celos, de la ansiedad, del dolor, y la culpa.

—Si —. Dice despacio —. Si lo creo.

—¿Estas terminando conmigo? —Ryan pregunta bajito, con la cara descompuesta y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—¿Empezamos algo, acaso? —. El veneno destila por su boca tan fácil, que se sorprende que la voz no le titube ni un poco.

Ryan asiente pesadamente, no hace ningún intento por replicar y gira lentamente.

—Tom —. Dice por última vez

—Ryan — Y Tom no sabe si lo está llamando o se está despidiendo, pero sabe amargo.

La puerta se abre. Los sonidos de los premios llegan como el final de un hechizo. Ryan gira su cabeza sobre su hombro y le sonríe tenuemente.

—Vi cosas en ti que ni tú mismo puedes ver.

Y desaparece.

Tom siente el fallo en sus piernas. Sus rodillas colisionando contra las baldosas del baño, y sus brazos rodeándose a sí mismo. Las lágrimas fluyen en discordia.

¿Qué ha hecho?

¿Qué ha hecho?

¡¿Qué ha hecho?!

El sollozo rompe su garganta y él siente que lo ha perdido todo.

…

…

…

Cuando Haz le deja en la habitación, Tom se siente un poco mareado, su cabeza le punza y él quiere culpar al Whisky seco y no al llanto patético que ha tenido encerrado en un cubículo del baño de la premiación.

Su cuerpo se hunde lentamente sobre la cama y siente la calidez del cuerpo de Haz a su costado.

—Te has pasado de copas —. Le regaña, desabotonándole la camisa y empujando el saco —. Te he tenido que sacar por la parte de atrás para que ningún paparazzi anunciara tu intento borrachera a tan solo unas horas de presentar el teaser de Homecoming, así que me debes como 10 tortitas de canela caseras y hacerte cargo de la ropa sucia la próxima vez que vayamos a las cabañas de Fresno.

Tom asiente, pegándose un poco más a Haz, que acaricia su brazo con parsimonia. Esperando paciente a que esté listo para confesar. Él mismo se lo ha dicho en la limosina. El tiempo ha llegado.

—Prefiero limpiar la bañera de la cabaña que lavar tu ropa interior —. Su voz esta pastosa, y se arrastra por su ganta, Haz hace un ruido de indignación que suena a un pajarillo malhumorado.

—Esa es una acusación implícita fuera de toda regla. Mi ropa interior no es la peor cosa del mundo después de la bañera.

—Lo es —, canturrea Tom, girándose con todas sus fuerzas para subir una pierna sobre las caderas de Haz —, pero sabes, quizás tengas razón, eso no es tan terrible

—Obviamente que no lo es

—¿Sabes que es más terrible que tu ropa interior sucia? Meterse con Ryan Reynolds.

—No estaría muy seguro de ello. ¿Lo has visto en la propuesta? Esa escena cuando choca desnudo con Sandra Bullock, solo debería de haber una categoría en los Oscar a mejor trasero del año, por hombres como él. Bro.

—En realidad no es tan duro, si presionas lo suficiente podrás descubrir que sus glúteos son suaves. Pondría mi cabeza sobre su culo, solo para usarla de almohada.

—Bueno, ese un razonamiento hipotético que deberíamos de descubrir algún día.

—Te estoy diciendo que yo lo sé.

—Por supuesto Tom Borracho Holland, por supuesto que lo sabes.

Haz ríe, estirando su brazo, Tom acomoda su cabeza sobre ella y esconde su rostro en el hombro. Su cuerpo tiembla levemente, y Haz se plantea pedir agua y aspirinas para que la resaca de mañana no lo derribe. Tom no vuelve a hablar y Haz piensa que al fin ha sucumbido, demasiado agotado del día, y con solo un par de horas antes del amanecer.

—Bien, hora de quitarte ese traje y cambiarme —. Le susurra. Haz siente el agarre sobre su camisa blanca.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Pensé que estabas dormido

—Haz lo estoy haciendo justo ahora sabes.

—¿El qué? ¿No ser un borracho altamente fastidioso?

—Confesando.

—¿Confesando?

—Si. Yo me he metido con Ryan Reynolds.

—Por supuesto que eso no ha pasado, bro. Ahora suéltame para que podamos cambiarnos y dormir, estoy muerto.

—Lo digo en serio.

—No voy a caer en tus dotes de actor de nuevo.

—Tuve sexo por Skype con él, el día que escapé del tiro con arco.

—No, tu solo estás jugando una mala broma que no voy a creer

—Me he estado mensajeando con él desde que estábamos grabando la película. Por él use el pijama de Hello Kitty.

—Lo usaste porque venía en el guion y Russo lo dijo.

—Me he vestido con lencería para él.

—Tu ni siquiera tienes lencería.

—Él sabe sobre el lunar que tengo en el muslo inferior. Justo donde él tiene uno de sus tatuajes. Tengo su número celular privado y fotos de su hija Jaime compartiendo el baño con él. También tengo un par de Blake y sus ecografías, y una la sesión de su estomago de 8 meses, que Jaime me envió por accidente desde su celular. Los comics que he recibido son de parte de él. Lo he besado durante el fin de semana que pasé en Hyde Park y dije que ira a Carmen Town a visitar a Sam y Harry a la universidad. Te he mentido, a ti, a mi familia, y a todos.

—No, solo a mí. Con todo ese cuento de borracho que…

—Haz —. Tom entrelaza su mano con la de él, su rostro aun escondido en su cuello — es verdad.

—No, no lo es. Y esta broma ya ha superado su límite Tommy.

Pero solo hay silencio. Silencio pesado que le despierta las alarmas y le revoluta por los intestinos. Su hombro se humedece y Haz siente que ya no se puede fingir más.

Los sollozos de Tom son como extractos fríos de una canción antigua de desamor.

El amanecer llega, con Tom anclado a su único faro de luz y Haz sosteniéndole en medio de la oscuridad, con los trajes arrugados, y los ojos hinchados.

Haz no dice ninguna de las cosas que se supones "¿Qué has hecho Thomas?" "Te metiste con un hombre casado" "¿Es que acaso olvidaste lo del contrato con Marvel, quieres romper las clausulas y perderlo todo? "¿En que estabas pensando?"

Haz es como un termómetro de los caros, de esos que tienen mercurio y vienen en cajita de aluminio.

Haz sabe cuándo debe de hablar, de regañar, e incluso de dar un golpe de corrección.

Haz sabe también cuándo debe de guardar silencio y simplemente esperar. Porque conoce tanto a Tom que sabe que él se enamoró.

Y ya no hay marcha atrás.

…

…

…

Si lo sé, he tardado 84 años en actualizar, no tengo perdón, pueden perseguirme con antorchas y amenazarme con quemarme con leña verde, pero les recuerdo que si muero no habrá más Daddy Issues, just saying.

No, pero enserio, espero que su corazón no este roto o algo así. Pero esto, era algo que ya se veía venir para ellos, que es complicado y hay tanto en juego.

Solo les pido, tengan paciencia, tanto con Tom como con Ryan. Que a mí también me gustan los finales felices.

Besos y abrazos

YUKI-NII


	10. Backstage10

∞ **Título** : " Daddy Issues"

∞  **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞  **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** T

∞  **N/A** SpiderMan ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞  **Resumen:**  Y entonces Tom Holland contesta al fin a Ryan Reynolds en Twitter y todo se descontrola.

∞  **Advertencia:**  Insinuaciones sexuales y bisexuales. Angust

…

…

…

Por ti yo esperare, a ti te espere

No puedes dejarme y de mañana volver.

De pronto gire, atrás yo mire y cuando te vi solo me lamente

Yo sé que aquel recuerdo de ayer, no será duradero por siempre.

Heriste mi ser, sin fuerzas llore, lamento todo lo que paso ese día

¿Por qué no regresaras?

…

…

…

**:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**Backstage 10**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Tian mira por segunda vez a Haz, tiene ojeras profundas y su ceño esta fruncido. Honestamente quiere preguntar que es aquello que le molesta, pero realmente no tiene ganas de tener una discusión a esas horas de la mañana, pues sabe que solo existe alguien que haga que Harrison se altere de esa manera, como un planeta orbitando por la luz del sol.

—Lo que sea que tengas dentro de esa cabeza tuya puedes ir a resolverlo, nadie te obliga a estar aquí —. Tian dice, cerrando el script entre sus piernas y girando en la silla de rueditas tras el escritorio. Haz apenas y eleva los ojos de su posición boca abajo en la cama. Tian chasquea la lengua irritado.

—En realidad no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Tom se ha encerrado en su habitación desde que regresamos a Londres.

—Regresaron hace dos semanas. Y créeme Harrison, no te veías como perro apaleado hace dos semanas —. Tian dice, encogiendo las piernas sobre la silla, su mano comenzado a jugar con una hebra suelta de su camiseta —. Mi habitación no es lugar para que te escondas, ¿sabes?

—No me estoy escondiendo. He venido a pasar tiempo contigo.

—Patrañas. Tal vez no sea Tom, pero se cuándo mientes Osterfield. Así que no me trates como un principiante.

—No lo hago, no lo hago. —. Haz asegura, rodando sobre sí mismo en la cama, ignorando como Tian pone los ojos en blanco, y se muerde el labio.

Tian es así, sensible para los papeles clásicos pero fuerte para enfrentar a más de mil personas dentro de un teatro. Sus grandes ojos miel escondidos tras unos lentes de pasta gruesa, y ese tic de halar los hilos sueltos de su ropa cuando se está poniendo nervioso. Tom es un tema espinoso, algo que le hace sentir inferior no importa cuando es que Haz diga que nada pasara ni ahora ni eventualmente entre la amistad que los tres han llevado por tantos años pero que parece más estrecha entre Holland y él.

Haz estira su mano hacia el castaño, Tian duda, su propio brazo tembloroso, antes de estirarse por completo hacia él.

— Te he extrañado un montón —. Haz dice, sus dedos entrelazándose con los de Tian.

Lo jala, la sillita chirrea con sus viejas rueditas por el piso de madera, Haz se deshace de la distancia, Tian que está familiarizado con los movimientos, con la fuerza y con el cuerpo de Haz se deja llevar. Sus rodillas contra el colchón y baja las piernas por completo, se impulsa con las puntas de sus pies y cae sobre Haz. Escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro.

—Tomare eso, como un "yo también Haz, me volvía loco sin ti a mi lado"

—No exageres Harrison —. Murmura con una voz ahogada Tian. Sus brazos pasando por debajo de los de Haz, y dando un suspiro profundo ante el olor a ropa limpia y hombre que tiene Osterfield.

Haz hace un ruidito, al sentir el aliento tibio contra la piel de su cuello, sus manos puestas sobre la espalda de Tian, y siente que puede olvidar, ahí, entre los brazos de su novio, todo ese desastre andante que es Tom y sus ojos hinchados.

—¿Es grave cierto? —. Pregunta Tian desde su refugio, sin tener que verle la cara a Haz y con la tranquilidad que los dedos presionando contra los puntos de su espalda le da. Haz asiente lentamente —. ¿No puedes decírmelo? — Haz niega esta vez apretando los ojos —. Bien, entiendo. Solo tengan cuidado, ambos. Recuerda lo que nos decían en la escuela, el mundo de los actores es peligroso y cruel.

—Estaremos bien Scott —. Dice Haz.

Tian no quiere decirle que eso suena mucho a mentira, así como tampoco quiere mencionar sobre Andrew Garfield preguntando por Tom.

…

…

…

Tom coge la cajita de Taco bell casi con rabia, como si la franquicia hubiese inventado a propósito un taco de galleta y chocolate solo para molestarle.

Tom ama la galleta crujiente de los conos de helado con chocolate hershey´s endureciéndose sobre los pliegues rugosos al final de las bolas sabor zarzamora. Pero aquí está en uno de los tantos establecimientos de la franquicia con una combinación horrenda que le recuerda al Deadpool de los comics, y con Ryan metido hasta el último nivel de sus células y una que otra de sus neuronas, a las que le han parecido una buena idea ir a comprar algo que le haga recordar al hombre que se está esforzando por olvidar. Su subconsciente solo quiere joderlo y Tom trata de tomárselo con calma y no como algo personal, aunque sea su propia cabeza la que le esté poniendo a prueba.

Respira profundo cuando nota que la chica del mostrador le está mirando temerosa y él sonríe, una mueca de labios estirados y dientes perfectos porque no quiere le odie, con todo eso del nuevo año tan cerca y con un frio que cala hasta el culo.

Tom piensa sobre las normas laborales y que debería de estar en la biblia como regla universal no tener que trabajar el 30 de diciembre, pero se lo guarda porque ese pudo ser él, haciendo horas extras en una tienda de auto servicio para pagar su carrera en comunicaciones, su segunda opción en la universidad, en lugar de sus talleres de actuación, y se recuerda la buena suerte de haber nacido en el núcleo Holland con Nikki de fotógrafa y Dominic escribiendo libros de aventuras.

Deja 10 libras en el bote de las propinas y le desea un feliz año nuevo a la chica, que le mira como si fuera un milagro de navidad, aunque esta ya haya pasado. Tom sonríe de nuevo, esta vez más brillante y fuerte como si Colgate le hubiera brindado un poder especial a esa mueca y la chica siente que ha valido la vida entera estar parada nueve horas tras una barra con olor a crema con queso, y le desea un feliz año nuevo adelantado a Tom, con mucha efusividad cuando le ve desaparecer por las puertas eléctricas. Pantuflas de Husky y chaqueta esquimal morada.

Haz le está esperando en el coche con la calefacción puesta, porque después de todo, ir por una orden de taco bell dulce es solo el capricho de Tom.

Tom que está comportándose como una embarazada teniendo los más inoportunos antojos a la una de la mañana. El mismo que trata de no quejarse en voz alta, sobre los códigos de la amistad que incluyen llevarlo hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y aguantarse sus rabietas de niña con corazón roto, porque en realidad a Harrison no le hace mucha gracia tener que estarle transportando como si fuera una bomba nuclear que explotara ante cualquier mal movimiento.

Porque Tom es eso, un conjunto de químicos volátiles que reventaran a la primera de cambio. Ha pasado la mitad de diciembre en el bosque jugando al tiro con arco. Como si las dianas no tuvieran suficiente con las flechas cargadas de amargura, ahora deben de soportar a Tom rábico e irritante cada que sale un artículo de Ryan y su perfecta familia por cadena internacional.

Porque, por favor, está en la puta Inglaterra, podrían disminuir las cosas de la farándula a nivel local.

Pero la presentadora de la BBC no piensa igual y pasa el resumen, con video incluido, de uno de los momentos más importantes de Reynolds para su carrera, poniendo su huella en el paseo de las estrellas. Por si eso no ha sido suficiente, porque el karma debe ser una cosa fea con la que Tom no piensa meterse jamás en su vida de nuevo, ahora tiene que soportarse un artículo de la revista CQ con Blake alardeando de tener al mejor hombre del mundo a su lado, una pareja fuerte dentro de Hollywood, dicen los reporteros.

Tom quiere reírse por ello, pero no lo hace porque Nikki, su madre, le frunce el ceño desde la cocina.

—Y Tom, por favor quieres dejar de hacer esa cara que asustas a tu hermano.

Tom se encoge, como un cachorro ante la voz de la rubia y piensa cuan poderoso puede ser el instinto materno para declarar aquello cuando le está dando la espalda, demasiado ocupada en fregar la loza del lavabo. Eso sí que asusta quisiera replicar, pero es idiota no suicidad así que solo dice un "Vale" por lo bajo que a su madre le basta para concentrarse en las manchas de grasa que la lasaña ha dejado a su recipiente favorito.

Así que Tom comienza, en esas vacaciones que traen rompope de huevo, pavo asado y puré de papas, una cruzada por olvidar al amor de su vida, melodrama incluido y llanto ahogado por la noche.

Sale un domingo por la noche, solo, porque su mejor amigo esta Soho besuqueándose con su novio, va directo al centro en el viejo  _Volkswagen_  verde de su padre, con la billetera repleta de dinero y su celular con la batería llena.

Camina por las calles donde están posicionados la mayoría de los pubs y respira hondo, abriendo su cuenta en Instagram para hacer un video en vivo. Haz va a matarlo, tal vez Tian también lo haga, y no puede importarle menos.

Comienza hablar frente a la cámara, sigue caminando y sonríe, como si invitar a más de un millón de desconocidos a beber con él fuese cosa de todos los días.

Entra al primer pub que le parece interesante con un letrero de madera colgante que hace alusión al caldero chorreante. Sonríe ante su propia ñoñería y las luces tenues de la barra le reciben. Hay pocas mesas, pero se puede notar el ambiente tranquilo, con los Beattles sonando en el viejo tocadiscos en una esquina y el olor acre de barriles añejos con buena cerveza artesanal.

Tom se pide una pinta, tomando la mesa más alejada de la barra, pero muy cerca de la ventana. Siente las miradas seguirlo hasta que consigue sentarse y finge poner su atención sobre el menú de entradas de carnes frías que el lugar ofrece. Su bebida llega rápido, la mesera le sonríe, jeans rotos y camiseta negra deslavada, tiene un bolígrafo enredado en el cabello y un mandil verde largo donde guarda sus comandas y trapo para limpiar las mesas.

Tom se siente pequeño, no en el sentido de intimidado, si no más joven, más audaz, como si haber estado demasiado tiempo en Estados Unidos le hubiese hecho olvidar esa sensación de ser solo un chico británico en la edad del alcohol, las chicas y la diversión por la noche.

Demasiado ocupado pretendiendo no estar jugando con fuego con un hombre casado, y escondiéndose del mundo entero.

Tom lo siente antes incluso que verlo. La mano posándose sobre su espalda y al hombre extraño con barba cerca de él, invadiéndole el espacio personal, con sus jeans negros y su cahqueta de cuero, es un motociclista, de esos que tienen por novia una Harley Davison y que podría competir en tomarse un barril entero de cerveza por el simple gusto de competir con su ego varonil.

Es fácil reconocer las señales, el saludo inicial que es una introducción burda cuando Tom puede notar como es que los ojos verdes del desconocido pretenden perforarle por debajo de la ropa. Tom eleva su mano para pedir dos botellas más, y el señor desconocido se sienta junto a él.

Tom también puede jugar, es lo que piensa, cuando la gran mano le roza para tomar su propia cerveza.

…

…

…

Tom continua su propia travesía dejando en su  _Volkswagen_  el edifico de apartamentos de cambrigestown y una noche extraña con señor ojos verdes, viajando los 76 kilómetros hasta la cabaña de su abuelo en donde se esconde del mundo entero, llevándose a Little Tess consigo y una ración más que suficiente de bombones blancos y paquetes de Skittles azules.

Pesca salmón en el Saint James Park Lake y sale hacer senderismo por la parte alta de la montaña. Lleva el almuerzo hasta la cabaña del abuelo el martes por la tarde y práctica sus saltos con telas elásticas atadas a los altos pinos que rodean el jardín.

Recoge castañas para asarlas durante la noche y hace ángeles de nieve cuando se acuerda de Ryan sonriendo en el paseo de las estrellas, solo porque necesita algo frio que le evapore la furia del cuerpo y le haga rebajar el impulso eterno de montarse a un avión y leerle la cartilla a Ryan y su mierda estúpida de "Baby boy" que ya le tiene hasta los cojones y que jamás debió permitir.

En cambio, se limita aprender una fogata y cocinar el salmón, para escuchar al abuelo contar viejas anécdotas sobre ir hasta Escocia en los 60´s persiguiendo al Monstruo del lago Ness. Y Tom le cree cada cosa, sobre la niebla, el olor a algas y una figura imponente, porque los abuelitos no mienten, y eso debería de estar registrado en los manuales ciudadanos que te dan el prescolar sobre educación cívica y personas de la tercera edad.

Tom siente que se le reivindican un poco la confianza y la fe, cuando su abuelo le abraza con la suficiente fuerza para tronarle las vértebras de la espalda y no pregunta porque está invadiéndole la cabaña a mitad de la temporada decembrina.

—Te llevare en año nuevo a casa.

Es todo lo que Tom dice para justificar su presencia, su abuelo solo asiente, como si en efecto, no necesitara más para explicarse. Aun si parece un bastardo prófugo cruzando dos ciudades para ir a esconderse de la realidad.

Si el abuelo sospecha se le olvida cuando Tom le da bombones y canela sobre su chocolate caliente. Tom piensa que el abuelo es la persona más fácil de sobornar del mundo y se pregunta que tan parecido es a él, cuando Ryan solo tuvo que enviar media docena de comics y un post it rosa chillón para convencerle de hacer cosas que él nunca hubiese creído posible.

Haz llega al cuarto día, con más skittles, mala cara y medio tanque de gasolina.

—Porque no te puedes fugar así nada más, tenemos una agenda que cumplir Tommy.

Tom quiere quejarse, porque Haz debería de darle eso, una temporada de helado, malas películas románticas y lágrimas con rímel derramado como una tregua a su inútil corazón y sus fastidiosas esperanzas. Pero ha utilizado su nombre en diminutivo, para hacerle entender que no puede simplemente seguir así, recuperándose de algo que nunca fue, viviendo de supuestos y aferrado a recuerdos.

Tom regresa hasta la casa de sus padres, su abuelo y Little Tess en el asiento trasero, la última semana del año.

Es ese mismo día que a Tom le entra la urgencia por probar el sabor de edición especial de Taco Bell y hace que Haz despierte, saliva en su mejilla y cabello revuelto.

—Dime por favor que no te embarazaste mientras yo no miraba solo por despecho. Porque tener el hijo del hombre que crees amar para retenerlo en realidad nunca ha funcionado bien y Tian va a matarme si descubre que deje que te profanaran.

—Soy un chico Haz —. Es todo lo que Tom dice, colándose entre las cobijas y poniendo unos ojitos, de esos que son ilegales en tres estados, pero que siempre resultan con Haz con una pasmosa velocidad.

—Bien, porque aún no quiero ser tío.

—Idiota.

Tom termina empujando a Haz escaleras abajo, porque va a ser media noche y a Nikki no le gusta que salgan así, a la brava, en pijama y gorros de lana hasta los auto servicios de la comida rápida cuando ya han tenido una cena decente y deben respetar el horario de dormir ocho horas como regla general con las que ese techo se maneja.

Pero ahí están ambos. Tom mordiéndose la mejilla y Haz conduciendo entre el alumbrado público un sábado por la noche, en la víspera de año nuevo y con las preguntas atoradas en la tráquea sobre el errático comportamiento que Holland ha estado teniendo y que ya todos comienzan a notar. Dominic ha estado a punto de hacer eso, con su mano, el tic ante la falta de la cámara, cuando Tom le ha pasado por delante en la mesa y se ha llevado su plato sin terminar, con borrego a la mantequilla y ensalada de habas.

Pero Haz ha cedido su propia porción para que le deje escapar, así taciturno y despeinado como ha estado últimamente.

"Tienes que superarlo" quiere decirlo, pero el solo pensamiento parece cruel, no es como si Tom hubiese perdido a su gatito en el patio trasero, esto es más grande. Holland está en depresión y no se ha enterado de nada que no gire alrededor de Ryan y Blake durante las últimas semanas. Todo diciembre escapando solo a lugares por la noche, haciendo zapping en los canales de espectáculos de la televisión por las mañanas y siguiendo el twitter donde todo empezó, compulsivamente desde su teléfono. Esto tiene que mercar una intervención.

—Hey, Tommy —. Comienza Haz, con la una de la mañana marcándose en el reloj de la capilla judía de la séptima y la espalda hechas trizas por haber estado conduciendo más horas de las que querría.

—Sabias que esta edición esta rellena de helado de vainilla, odio el helado de vainilla —. Dice Tom, leyendo los ingredientes de la caja de Bell con el ceño fruncido —. Voy a tener que dársela a los gemelos mañana. Que desperdicio —. Suspira.

—Sí, sí, un desperdicio, oye quería decirte algo sobre lo de…

—¿Qué te parecen unas hamburguesas de Burger King?, que esas están más grandes que la mentira que nos dan en McDonald's. Quiero la malteada de fresa para quitarme la decepción de esto —. Hace un gesto contra los Tacos Bell.

—No, no tengo hambre. Tom enserio estoy tratando ya sabes de comprender como es que…

—¿Sabes cancelar una suscripción en japonés? —. Pregunta alzando su celular, con la aplicación en colores pastel abierta, se puede ver las imágenes de un conjunto escolar y un par de calcetas altas —. La primera vez pedí ayuda a Aoi, el chico auxiliar de edición, él es un genio con los videos, deberías de ver los que sube a su cuenta en YouTube andando en patineta. He pensado en pedirle que me enseñe, espero que este cuando grabemos la segunda parte de Spiderman.

—Tom…

—Olvídalo, usare google traductor, aunque siempre traduzca las cosas como la mierda. No sé porque sigo usándolo, ¿dónde diablos cambiabas el idioma? — Tom murmura, sus ojos sobre la pantalla de su teléfono, sus dedos moviéndose a través de toda la pantalla.

Haz frunce el ceño, da una vuelta completa al volante y pisa el freno. Tom jadea y se sostiene de la palanca de pánico, las llantas rechinan contra el pavimento, y el auto termina dando un rugido de hule quemado cuando se detiene.

—Oye Haz, ¡¿pero qué rayos fue…

—Tommy —. Haz desabrocha su cinturón y gira hacia su derecha —. Solo guarda silencio por un minuto, ¿de acuerdo? — Haz dice, su mano sobre su frente, está realmente molesto y Tom asiente despacito, sus nudillos blancos, sus dedos enroscados aun sobre la palanca —. Bien, eso está bien. Ahora solo escucha. ¿Ha sido un buen año cierto? Terminamos las grabaciones de Homecoming, y estuviste con Jimmy Kimmel. Volviste a trabajar con Robert y fuimos al comicon en San Diego. Ahora mismo estas en el mapa, y tienes un buen futuro. Y vamos hacerlo juntos, como cada cosa, como si fuera solo un año más siendo nosotros, cumpliendo nuestras metas. Así que, por favor, quieres dejar de tratar de empujarme fuera. No es como que yo no lo supiera, y no es como si no hayas sido tú mismo quien me lo ha contado. Puedo entender que te sientes avergonzado por todo, y que quizás esto no termino como tú lo imaginabas, pero por favor, detente, no puedo seguir viéndote así, fingiendo que no tienes el corazón hecho añicos Tom. Por favor, solo, detente, detente un momento, no tienes que huir, ya estas lo suficientemente lejos de él. Estas en un lugar seguro.

—No —. Tom susurra, apretando más la palanca y negando con su cabeza, su celular ha caído hasta sus pies y el contenido de la caja de taco bell es un desastre sorbe su regazo —. Te equivocas Haz —. Tom lo dice por primera vez como si fuese algo extraordinario y le costara sacarlo de los pulmones, con los increíblemente enormes ojos de Haz sobre él — Te equivocas tanto. Yo no puedo huir de él. Yo nunca podre estar lo suficientemente lejos de él como para no sentir que me hace daño.

Han pasado exactamente 36 días desde que dejaron Los Ángeles. Haz piensa que debió de haber presionado un poco más después de esa noche en el hotel, en los puntos débiles, rozando las heridas abiertas para inundarlas de sal. Pero no quería desmoronarlo, tan frágil, tan egoísta. Haz pensó que el tiempo lo haría hablar, sacar el llanto acumulado, el dolor, el golpe de realidad derritiéndole los pulmones y haciéndole nudo el estómago.

Haz tuvo fe, nadie puede culparlo realmente de ello.

Es por eso que ha decidido darle su espacio a Tom y se ha encontrado con su novio cada fin de semana, en un apartamento pequeño de Soho que Tian renta mientras terminar el último año de la academia de actuación y reza en la capillita del final de la calle para tener la suerte de que algún día el mismo Tom (Hiddleston) se digne a regresar como un veterano exitoso a esa escuelita de tres pisos que queda por el museo renacentista y a mitad del camino de la pista de hielo. Tian lo ha notado al instante el estado anímico del propio Haz, así que solo a sumado dos más dos, para saber que Tom (su Tom, el que se apellida Holland y tiene a Nikki como fotógrafa oficial de su Instagram) debe de estar hecho mierda.

Tian ha preguntado con prisa y Haz ha tenido que hacer uso del código bro con urgencia. Tian ha desistido, tomando la alerta roja, como una bandera izada a lo alto del mar. Que te indica que no debes de acercarte más por seguridad que por solo ser marea brava comiéndose la arena, las conchas y las piedras de la orilla.

Fue durante su última visita a Tian que Tom se le escapo. Tian se lo advirtió.

Haz tuvo fe, solo Tian lo puede culpar de ser un tonto feligrés amparándose en el código bro.

—Entonces no lo permitas —. Dice Haz contra un silencio que siente duro una eternidad, los ojos avellana de Tom suben a través del parabrisas y le sonríe.

—¿Qué no permita que, exactamente? —. Tom pregunta curioso, tomando la caja de su regazo y bajando el vidrio de la puerta. Haz entiende el gesto mucho antes de que suceda, el contenido entero de taco bell resbalando hasta el pavimento. De Tom empujando lejos algo que esta complemente arruinado.

—Que esto continúe así. Estoy seguro que todos se han dado cuenta ya que algo va mal. Si tú lo permites, que Ryan venga hasta aquí, que se meta hasta dentro, no solo te va a lastimar a ti, sino todo a tu alrededor.

—El problema Haz, es que eso ya está pasando, no porque haya sido permiso con mi propia mierda, sino que ese hombre está aquí —. Tom se golpea en el pecho, fuerte, con el puño cerrado, la rabia desbordándose en el color de sus mejillas y la fijeza de sus ojos —. Ese hombre ya vivía aquí, mucho antes de que siquiera yo me diera cuenta, y no se como simplemente echar algo que no puedo tocar, se me escurre entre las manos Haz. Y que me digas todo lo que ya se no va a cambiarlo.

—Tom —. Haz mumura, su vista sobre el llanto contenido y las palabras que Tom ya no alcanza a decir —. Te mereces a alguien que cada vez que te vea se le escape una sonrisa. No alguien que te haga salir a comprar tacobell en la madrugada porque no te deja dormir. Creo, honestamente, que te estas quemando de culpa. No por meterte con un hombre casado, o con alguien de renombre, si no porque él es un hombre que jamás vas a poder tener, porque destruiste algo que pudo ser diferente, sientes culpa de no arrepentirte, y creeme Tom, eso esta bien. Las relaciones a veces simplemente no pueden ser, no se necesita de una gran tragedia para que eso suceda. Asi que mírate ahora, lleno de helado y chocolate derretido sobre los jerseys, obsérvate fijamente Tom. Porque ese de ahí eres tu muriéndote de amor.

Tom, se cubre el rostro, como si pudiera escapar de su propio reflejo, Haz alza sus brazos, sus dedos entrelazándose contra las manos temblorsoas de Holland.

—Hey, esta bien. Todo va estar bien. Te lo prometo.

Tom quiere zafarse, alejarse de Haz, tener una huida dramática a mitad de la madrugada por la ciudad, con un frio de mierda, y sucio de helado.

En cambio se aferra a la camiseta de Metalica de Haz y rompe en llanto como un mes atrás, porque sigue doliendo, ahora mucho más, cuando ya no hay una incertidumbre entre en lo que él espera que Ryan haga y lo que ha pasado realmente, como si todo fuera una película de baja calidad en la que al final el podría ser feliz. Las cosas no funcionan asi.

Tom decide por primera vez no escapar, y quebrarse, dejarlo salir todo, la esperanza y los sueños rotos, la ansiedad de la espera que hace que anhele que Ryan regrese sobre sus pasos en el baño de un salón de eventos, que le recoja del suelo y le diga que estaba mientiendo, que nada se ha terminado, que han tenido una descuision como cualquier pareja que tiene diferencias, que el tiempo lejos solo le ha hecho entender que lo extraña demasiado y que en realidad no puede vivir sin él.

Tom gimotea, su garganta desgarrándose y su pecho convulsionando, cuando las ultimas palabras de Ryan, por fin le abandonan

"Vi cosas en ti que ni tu mismo puedes ver"

Si Tom las repite suavemente en su cabeza una y otra vez, es solo para darse cuenta la forma rara en la que Ryan tiene para decirle cuanto es que le ama, no se lo hace saber a Haz, después de todo, esto ha llegado a su fin.

Es muy tarde ya para volver atrás.

…

…

Tian Scott sale ese domingo tarde de danza contemporánea, se ha puesto mallas calentadoras bajo los pantalones deportivos y le ha robado un abrigo afelpado a Haz la última vez que ha ido a visitarlo, porque su cuñada tiene 7 meses de embarazo, pies hinchado y sensibilidad emocional y Haz simplemente no puede con su hermana y Tom al mismo tiempo.

Tian y Haz se conocieron en la academia, porque compartieron clases de interpretación corporal y fueron obligados hacer equipo. Haz es un año mayor, lo cual en su momento, cuando apenas y cursaba segundo año no se sintió como una brecha generacional. Ahora que Tom y Harrison estaban trabajando al otro lado del mundo con una de las mayores casas productoras, él se sienta levemente relegado, como un mocoso viendo a sus superiores graduarse y dejarlo atrás, aunque eso sea lo último que ese par haga en realidad.

Protección. Así lo ha llamado Tom, que lo quiere lejos de los focos de la farándula.

"No vas entrar a este mundo solo porque comiesen a reconocerte como un amigo cercano. Tú te mereces mucho más, un protagónico que te ponga en el mapa, un proyecto que te haga sentir que estas interpretando tu más grande papel, que has nacido para ello, y si te quedas aquí, junto a mí, no lo obtendrás como se debe"

Tian es alguien terco, pero supo, que eso en definitiva no iba a replicar, Tian tienes otros planes, alejado de las cámaras y con telones rojos abriéndole paso en el escenario, así que agradece ese cuidado cariñoso de Tom y Haz.

Salta de dos en dos los escalones hasta el primer piso, las estrellas coronando el cielo gris de la ciudad. Su teléfono suena en su mochila, pero no lo siente, porque está escuchando "Re: Re" de Asian Kung-fu Generation, que no se puede sacar de la cabeza, maldita sea su novio y su adicción por las animaciones japonesas. Sube el volumen en el coro, la batería traspasándole los tímpanos, mientras llega al jardín delantero de la academia donde se estacionan las bicicletas.

Tian sigue el ritmo de una voz que le advierte cosas sobre paradojas temporales en otro idioma mientras su adolorido trasero cae sobre el asiento de cuero, maldice a Haz otra vez.

La academia enciende sus luces, y él eleva un brazo para despedirse de Bryan Singer, su maestro de dialecto, con su cabello largo y canosos y sus viejas gafas de armazón de madera. Él le grita algo, y Tian sonríe, fingiendo que lo ha escuchado, sus pies paladeando por el camino adoquinado de la salida principal. La ciudad se siente un poco desierta y fría. Y él concibe las vibraciones de la canción con uno de los días menos favoritos de la semana. La antesala del lunes.

Pasa por la cafetería de "Angelo´s" porque al dueño le ha hecho gracia robarse el concepto de Sherlock Holmes y el inminente éxito que Benedict le dio a la serie remasterizada. Tian se pregunta si el propietario también es italiano y esta de novio con el cocinero. La canción termina, pero el acorde regresa, la ha puesto en un bucle infinito hasta llegar a casa, Tian ama esa canción más de lo que debería, y la va escuchar tanto tiempo hasta que se harte de ella, del grupo y supere el final de un asesino serial atrapado en sus propias trampas.

Es cerca de la panadería, cuando Tian, se quita los audífonos, se ha quedado sin reservas para el desayuno y honestamente no quiere que Haz le haga madrugar por un par de huevos y café instantáneo. Abre su mochila para sacar la cartera, su teléfono se deshace en el rincón viejo que jamás ha cambiado de fábrica mientras vibra entre su ropa sucia. Chasquea la lengua, Haz ni siquiera puede dejar que llegue a casa, su nombre brillando en la pantalla.

—Te mande un mensaje diciéndote que saldría tarde —. Dice Tian, empujando la puerta del local, la campanilla suena sobre su cabeza y Haz suspira ruidosamente.

"Estoy yendo a la casa de los Holland"

Tian detiene su movimiento, entre coger una charola y las tenazas del pan.

—¿Qué?

"Voy con Tom"

Tian quiere decirle que es domingo, que los domingos pasan la noche juntos. Pero no lo hace, porque Haz está tratando de decirle algo, tomándose su propio tiempo y eso le provoca un peso en el estómago.

—¿Qué tan mal? ¿se escapó de nuevo? ¿No lo encuentran como en octubre? Harrison. ¿Qué tan mal? — Tian presiona, porque él es así, directo y a veces le faltan escrúpulos, pero siente miedo, miedo por la inestabilidad y fragilidad que Tom ha tenido durante las últimas semanas.

—No puedo decírtelo, es lo del código bro Tian, no puedo.

Tian se separa del celular, con el ceño fruncido y la boca hecha una línea.

Es suficiente. Cuelga.

Se disculpa con la chica del mostrador y vuelve a montar su bicicleta. La casa de los Holland está a media hora en autobús y a 45 en bicicleta. Tian no se detiene a pensar mucho sobre la hora y como la luz va desapareciendo del cielo, porque esta consiente de que sea lo que sea que haya pasado, Haz no será suficiente.

…

…

…

Tom se abraza de Little Tess, su computadora encendida y la cadena TNT sintonizada en el televisor. Tiene la puerta de su cuarto con seguro y las lágrimas caen una a una.

Mueve el mausepad por puro sadismo, el video se reproduce con lentitud, Ryan Gosling siendo seguido por la cámara, y como la imagen salta, y gira, ahora enfoca una de las mesas, la numero 9 si no se equivoca.

En la numero 9, Blake se inclina hacia su izquierda, una mano sobre su boca y el vestido estirándose sobre su costado, como si abriera una paranoica en donde no quiere interferir. Por el contrario, Ryan (el que es canadiense y que le hizo sonrojar a través de twitter) se inclina hacia la derecha, su cuerpo completamente girado hacia la persona que le toma del rostro.

Andrew, es Andrew Girlfriend, con su cabello largo lleno de gomina, y tan alto y delgado como lo recuerda, hunde sus largos dedos sobre las mejillas de Ryan, para sostenerle ahí, como si necesitara mantenerlo quieto, no solo con sus intenciones sino de una manera física invasiva y posesiva.

Andrew y Ryan se están besando.

Lento.

Con ojos cerrados

Y mucha fuerza.

Tom se dobla sobre sí mismo, porque este ha sido el último golpe. Jala la laptop de su escritorio, el cargador enredándose en la pata de la silla. La cierra de golpe y la tira contra la pared.

Hay un ruido ahogado de ventilador y batería quebrándose. Tom solo puede pensar que las dos personas que más admiran serán un Trending topic difícil de olvidar.

…

…

…

Harry y Sam son los que están ahí cuando Tian llega, empapado en sudor y el rostro colorado.

—Si tú estás aquí quiere decir que Tom está más mal de lo que imaginamos ¿cierto? —. Sam pregunta con una sonrisa suave, como si la presencia de Tian fuera solo la señal final que nadie en casa quería ver en realidad.

—Necesito… subir —. Tian jadea, con su pecho comprimiéndose y decidiendo que la hora de regresar a los Pilates vergonzosos junto a su roomate es ya un hecho.

—Papá y mamá no están, además mañana hay clases, Harry y yo te llevaremos a la ciudad mañana por la mañana. Esto necesita una intervención mucho más seria que la de  _How i met your mother._

Tian rueda los ojos y entra de igual forma, acostumbrado a como esta que los miembros de la familia Holland tomen decisiones sobre Haz y él.

Harry grita algo sobre haber roto las bisagras de la puerta y que deberán pasar por la ferretería antes de ir a la academia.

—Me rehusó a enfrentar a mamá molesta con la menopausia en todo su esplendor, que hemos sido idiotas, pero no somos suicidas.

Tian, sube más lento esta vez, como si supiera que cada paso le dolerá mañana durante los estiramientos para danza. Su profesora va a matarlo.

Así que se mueve con cuidado, o todo lo que una persona a punto de desfallecer físicamente puede, la alfombra ayuda un montón, el pasamanos lo hace otro poco. Pero lo que le mantiene en pie es que va a golpear a Tom y Haz por simplemente dejarlo lejos de una cosa como esta, aun si no sabe la naturaleza de dicha cosa, que hay un manual joder, sobre los mejores amigos y los secretos.

Toma aire, mucho, cuando llega, al fin, hasta el segundo piso. Su ceño ha estado fruncido todo el camino, sacude su cabeza y recorre el camino conocido hasta la habitación de Tom.

Recuerda a Harry hablando sobre bisagras, observando la puerta de madera recargada contra el pasillo, sabe que Haz y los gemelos han ido hasta las últimas consecuencias. Se siente orgullosos con ellos.

—Tienes que calmarte, esto puede ser cualquier cosa, bien, cualquier cosa, menos lo que piensas —. Haz dice, en un murmuro, consiente de la falta de puerta que los aislé del mundo y como si realmente aquello le saliera casi a la mala. Está molesto. Tian podría apostar por ello.

—Lo sé, lo sé, bueno, sabes que, tal vez no. Mierda, tal vez esta sea una jodida forma de decir que realmente todo se acabó.

—Tom, ustedes ya o habían acabado.

—¡NO!

—Tom…

—¡No, no, no se ha acabado! Me arrepiento, ¿está bien?, me arrepiento muchísimo de haber dicho esas cosas en el baño, quiero regresar con él, necesito regresar con él, tú no tienes una idea de lo que siento. Esto no es un maldito cliché, tampoco es egoísmo, Haz, me estoy muriendo, ¿Qué no lo ves? Me estoy muriendo sin él, y no tengo ni la más puta idea de cómo se supone que regrese a mi vida normal, porque no la quiero, ya no la quiero.

—Cálmate, solo estas reaccionando a algo inesperado, sobrevivirás, siempre sobrevivimos. Además, piénsalo solo por un segundo, no en Blake o en Ryan, piensa en las niñas, en Jamie, en Ines. Ellas necesitan un padre.

—Yo no pretendo quintarles…

—Por supuesto que lo estás haciendo, estas separando a su familia. Si por algún motivo, el que fuese, Ryan te eligiera a ti sobre Blake, destruirás una familia, serás reconocido como un amante, tu reputación te comerá en Hollywood, y todo por lo que hemos luchado los ultimo 8 años no habrá valido la pena, porque arrastraras todo eso hasta el fondo.

—Tú, ¿Qué has hecho?

Tom, Tom que esta agitado, con los ojos hinchado y el corazón roto, gira para ver a Tian, la decepción en sus ojos, su cuerpo tenso y como da un paso hacia atrás.

—Tian

—Hice una pregunta, ¿Qué has hecho? — Tian repite dando un largo paso entre el pasillo y la entrada del cuarto. Tian sabe que los gemelos han bajado para darles la privacidad que no sienten y que solo una puerta asegurada ofrece, pasa por un lado de Tom, que talla su nariz y se hace más pequeño, avergonzado de haber sido escuchado. Tian suspira ruidosamente — Harrison —. Habla lento — parece que no me has escuchado, ¿te has quedado sordo después de tanto tiempo escuchando música a todo volumen o es solo que no hable un idioma comprensible para ti?

Haz parpadea, Tom abraza más fuerte la almohada contra su pecho.

—No entiendo que es a lo que te refieres —. Dice sincero, sintiéndose aún agitado y molesto por su conversación con Tom.

—Cierto, eres idiota. Discúlpame por a veces olvidar tus discapacidades. Me refiero a todo ese montón de mierda que le estas diciendo a Tom sobre ser el amante separa familias, porque estoy seguro que no estaría hecho un desastre aquí si eso es lo que pretendiera, ¿cierto Tommy? — Tian dice bajamente, dándole solo una mirada. Tom niega velozmente con su cabeza y él le sonríe conciliador —. Gracias, sería bueno que lo tuvieras presente Osterfield, que no debes juzgar a la gente solo por cosas que te parecen malas. El infierno está empedrado de buenas intenciones. Ahora — y esta vez se recarga en la pared, junto a la lap hecha pedazos, enarca una ceja, para después dar otro suspiro, Nikki va a matar a Holland — Podría alguno de los dos, en un resumen concreto de no más que una oración, explicarme en que desastres se han metido esta vez.

—Me enamore de Ryan Reynolds por internet —. Comienza Tom.

—Ha tenido algo así como una relación virtual con él — Agrega Haz

—Nos hemos separado en noviembre —. Concluye Tom.

—La premiación de Los Ángeles —. Es lo que Tian murmura, la cabeza echada hacia atrás —. Estas así desde que regresaron de Los Ángeles. ¿se vieron ahí? —. Tom asiente. Haz hace una mueca, labios apretados y ojos desviados. Tian la deja pasar —. ¿Fuiste de verdad un amante?, y sabes lo que estoy implicando así que solo dilo.

—Nos besamos, algo de sextexting y video llamadas por Skype.

—Bien, entiendo. ¿Ningún otro tipo de contacto físico? — Tom vuelve a negar, esta vez con los ojos cerrados, sus pestañas húmedas y se muerde los labios como si se arrepintiera de no haber tomado la oportunidad de hondar más en aquella habitación del Hyde Park — Haz, podrías darnos un momento por favor. Compra un poco de té de manzanilla y mucho chocolate. Pasaremos la noche aquí, los gemelos me llevaran mañana a la academia.

—Yo no creo que…

—Amor, tuviste tu oportunidad de ayudar, y no ha resultado muy bien por lo que veo —, Tian dice, obviando la falta de puerta y los pedazos del computador —, así que ve por manzanilla y chocolate, por favor — Tian dice lentamente, mandíbula tensa y ojos entrecerrados. Haz eleva amabas manos en señal de rendimiento y le da una última mirada a Tom antes de salir de la habitación. Tian espera, a que los pasos se dejen de escuchar sobre las escaleras, para dejar caer sus brazos laxos y resbalar por la pared hasta el suelo —. La tensión me ha tenido hecho mierda en los últimos meses, que lo sepas Holland —. Y eleva el rostro y lo ve solo por un segundo, el brillo de reconocimiento de Tom sobre él, como si hubiese olvidado por tanto tiempo que también le tenía que estira su mano para rozarle la rodilla flexionada, Tian le sonríe — Va a ser una larga noche Tom, así que empecemos desde el principio por favor y no omitas los detalles sexuales, y ni si quiera repliques, que has tenido a mi novio secuestrado por meses, así que me lo debes.

Tom, se desinfla como una pelota de playa al sol, porque también había olvidado que con Tian esconder una cosa solo es inútil y trae mas consecuencias que beneficios.

—La primera vez estaba en un café en Atlanta había salido a…

…

…

…

El primer cambio se ve a tan solo unos días, cuando Tom ha ido a una sesión fotográfica hasta Londres de parte de la revista Vogue, justo en donde está el London Eye y con ropa que cuesta más que un día de trabajo en Spiderman. Aún tiene ojeras, y sus pecas resaltan debido a la palidez. Pero lo está intentando, pequeños pasos a dicho Tian, "vamos a movernos a tu ritmo, esto no tiene que ser algo definitivo, solo progresivo"

Pasa su mano entre su cabello peinado hacia atrás con mucho gel y sus ojos fijos sobre Tian y Haz que están haciéndole caras y poses raras, con sus labios en forma de piquito como si fueran a lanzarle miles de besos a través del aire.

Así que es difícil para Tom mantener el temple, cuando Haz le da un lametón a Tian en la mejilla que le cuesta a una bofetada y una orden de restricción de un metro cuadrado por ser un tipo sucio y abusivo.

Tom aprieta los labios lo más que puede, pero le es casi imposible así que estalla, como un trueno surcando el cielo,  _Mjolnir_  manifestando desde su estómago en una risa que cae como lluvia, inesperada y refrescante que aumenta cuando Tian lo señala casi sin creerlo y Haz se pasa por alto que no debe de invadirle el espacio personal a su novio y lo eleva desde la cintura para darle vueltas y vueltas. Tian da un grito poco digno mientras golpea los hombros de Haz.

—Bájame — casi maúlla como un gatito quejumbroso que le da alergia la sonrisa idiota de su novio.

Tom les toma una foto, sintiéndose casi como una fan de una pareja imaginaria, con su corazón ligero y su estómago sintiéndose calientito. El amor tiene tantas formas, que Tom había olvidado que no siempre es oscuro o prohibido, que existen algunos, como sus amigos, que pueden mostrarlo sin malas intenciones y sin hacer daño a nadie.

El amor es una cosa curiosa que se construye de distintas maneras.

"Te mereces a alguien que sonría cada vez que te vea"

—Qué envidia —. Murmura Tom, cuando descubre la sonrisa que Tian intenta ocultar en el cuello de Haz. Porque él ya lo tiene, todas sus buenas intenciones siendo recompensadas por el universo.

La chica de maquillaje corre hacia él, mientras que un chico de producción re ajusta las luces sobre el puente en donde están. Tomar fotos al aire libre no es sencillo, pero a Tom no le parece ningún problema después del cuarto bofetón que Haz se gana por volver a lamer a Tian.

…

…

…

Sam es el primero en abrazarlo, cuando Tom recibe la llamada desde la academia que le dice que está nominado para los Bafta. Menos de una hora después, se ve sentado en la mesa, junto a sus hermanos y su padre. Nikki ha hecho todas las comidas favoritas de Tom, incluyendo los volcanes de chocolate que solo puede comer dos veces al año en ocasiones especiales, porque las calorías son demasiadas y su nutrióloga tiene un mini infarto cada vez que él confiesa haber comido papas fritas de McDonald's.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti — Dice mamá, abrazándole desde ataras, con sus ojos húmedos y una sonrisa que recalibraría un millón de voltios en la comisión federal de electricidad.

—Haz logrado algo grande chico —. Dice papá revolviéndole el cabello, los gemelos le empujan de los hombros y su hermano menor choca los puños con él.

Tom sabe que está siendo difícil, que solo han pasado pocos días desde los globos de oro, pero justo ahí, en medio de pollo asado, ensalada de papas y olor a champagne, el camino a retomar es una luz mucho más clara.

No como un faro de luz, sino cómo cientos de llamitas azules, indicándole el sendero a seguir, como a Mérida.

Puede lograrlo. Porque es valiente, porque es fuerte, pero mucho más importante, porque jamás ha estado solo.

"No lo olvides Tom, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, vamos estar junto a ti"

La voz de Tian suena mucho a un presagio con tintes de promesa que Tom se permite creer, porque Tian es como los abuelitos, él no miente.

…

…

…

La primera prueba llega el 25 de marzo cuando es el mismo Haz quien le ha conseguido una pulsera benéfica en la lucha del cáncer. Tom la observa solo por un momento.

Connor

Hyde Park

La voz de Ryan

Y piensa que Dios, con todas las cosas buenas y malas que le rodean, no se equivoca, él no, nosotros sí. Somos una imperfección sustentable de un amor puro que nos mantiene aquí.

Así que no lo duda, se pone la pulsera y toma una fotografía.

Somos soldados, somos guerreros, luchamos por nuestra vida.

…

…

…

Subir de vuelta a un avión parece ser una cosa fácil cuando el impulso de cambiar su ticket para ir directo a Nueva York ya no le persigue, la ansiedad cediendo de a poco.

—¿Todo bien? —. Pregunta Haz cuando ha regresado de documentar las maletas.

Tom tiene la vista fija sobre el gran ventanal que da a la pista de aterrizaje, está sosteniendo las correas de su mochila y se encoge de hombros cuando siente a Haz acercarse a él

—Tian ha dicho que nada de cafés en Atlanta y cederte el uso de mis redes a ti. Creo que podría hacerlo por estos días, después de todo la mayoría de las fotografías que subo son junto a ti, así que sobreviviré con mis manos lejos de Instagram — Dice Tom, girándose un poco hacia Haz para sonreírle, Haz que hace una mueca fea y niega con la cabeza.

—Perfecto Tommy, hazme perder contra mi novio, eres tan buen amigo —. Dice Haz chasqueando la lengua. Tom entrecierra los ojos inclinándose más hacia él.

—¿Ustedes apostaron sobre mi haciéndole caso a Tian? —. Tom se cruza de brazos reusándose a seguir el camino que da la banda para ir a la sala de espera. Haz le sonríe, todo dientes perfectos y ojitos de cachorro

—Quizás, solo un poco, no te lo tomes a mal.

—Pero es que no lo hago, es idiota apostar contra Tian, eso está en el manual y el código Bro

—¿Qué puedo decirte?, el amor me hace estúpido, si tan solo vieras como es que él…

—Whoa, alto ahí, no quiero saber sobre sus intimidades, ¡mis oídos! — Tom dice, cubriéndolos y corriendo hasta el gate 7.

—Oh vamos, ni que fueras casto y puro, pequeño pervertido.

Tom se encoge de hombros y le da una sonrisa de medio lado. Haz entrecierra los ojos y por favor, no quiere ni imaginarse de las cosas que Tom ha hecho, por favor.

…

…

…

La llegada al set de Infinity War es casi como regresar a casa. El olor a poste de madera y aserrín, al murmullo elevado de las personas montando los platos de grabación, y las pantallas verdes creando cuartos simétricos.

Da un largo paso hasta la mesa de bocadillos, porque nunca jamás quiere volver a pasar por la dieta extrema que "El corazón del mar" le obligo a tomar, porque aunque en las entrevista hable sobre el reto de transformar su cuerpo como un aprendizaje más, la verdad era que Chris (el que es australiano y un dios nórdico) y él, querían golpear a todos los de producción por darles solo 500 calorías al día que contrarrestaban con la pizza pedida con gaseosa de cola que los demás podían consumir y ellos solo ver.

Alarga una mano hasta encontrarse con un mini pay de limón, que devora golosamente.

—Robando comida tan temprano.

Chris Pratt llega desde atrás, pasando familiarmente sus brazos por la cintura de Tom, su cuerpo esta frio y Tom lo reciente estremeciéndose.

—Quita tus sucias garras del chico, Pratt.

Tom gira en ese apretado abrazo, con la mejilla llena de crema pastelera y sus dedos sucios con olor a cítricos.

—Robert —. Dice Tom ahogadamente al hombre que se está quitando las gafas y tiene el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos Rob, solo le estoy dando la bienvenida al ladrón de postres —. Chris dice, sonriendo y clavando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Tom.

—¿De verdad? Porque déjame decirte Pine que Tom sigue siendo ilegal en más de 18 estados. ¿y adivina qué? Estas parado en uno de esos estados.

—Vamos, vamos, tu sabes que no me van las Lolitas, además en todo caso, me iría con alguien maduro y sexy —. Chris giña su ojo con coquetería, Robert solo rueda los suyos demasiado harto de esos malos intentos de sensualidad hacia él —. Por favor Robert, ¿me vas a tratar fríamente hasta que el otro Chris este aquí? Porque si formo parte de alguna clase de venganza me gustaría estar enterado de ello, soy muy bueno improvisando, pero soy aún mejor interpretando. Puedo ser tu nuevo novio no oficial del set ¿Qué me dices? Un cambio de aires con un nuevo Chris te vendría excelente.

—Oh Pratt, eres tan predecible. Mi Chris no caería ante algo así, con él hay que saber presionar los botones correctos y tú no eres uno de ellos. Ahora suelta al chico.

—Me hieres Robert, me hieres profundamente — gimotea Pratt, liberando a Tom, que corre enseguida hacia Robert. Chris hace un ademan de tocarse el pecho como si realmente le doliera. Robert se gira sin prestarle mayor atención cuando Tom llega hasta su lado.

—Hola —. Tom saluda, sus manitas llena de azúcar y sus ojos brillantes. Robert le sacude el cabello y se pega a él.

Ambos desaparecen por una de las puertas de acceso al set con Tom brincando alrededor de Robert con un adorable conejito.

—Vaya que es difícil hacerse querer por él —. Murmura Pratt, estirando la mano para tomar uno de esos mini pay de limón —. Pero maldita sea si no logro que me ponga atención durante el rodaje.

Si Tom lo hubiese escuchado, hubiese reído de buena gana, porque tu no puedes robarte algo de Robert, ni siquiera su mirada, si él así no lo quiere, y la única persona que lo había logrado del elenco, aun no arribaba para sus partes de la película.

…

…

…

La grabación del video en vivo nace después de que Tom confesara no tener control sobre su celular a los últimos días y necesitar de algo de contacto humano exterior además de los proveedores de materiales y los vigilantes de los remolques.

—Pareces aburrido chico.

Tom está sentado en una silla alta, de esas que usan los directores de escenas y que tienen una gran estrella dorada bordada en el respaldo. Juguetea con sus dedos mientras balance sus pies, hacia tanto que no estaba sobre un lugar donde no tocaran el suelo, que se siente como un niño pequeño.

—Haz me ha confiscado el celular, tengo esa mala costumbre de tomarle una fotografía a todo y él cree que podría distraerme, porque vamos empezando al rodaje —. Confiesa avergonzadamente, porque demonios, Haz podía ser insufrible cuando se lo proponía, y mucho más bajo indicaciones de Tian.

—La tecnología te ha consumido —. Robert dice con una sonrisa, sentando frente a él. Tom sonríe.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia? — Tom pica un poco, Robert solo se carcajea, porque es esa chipa de insolencia es lo que ha hecho que este bajo el ala protectora de alguien como él.

—¿Quieres que probemos algo?

—Lo que sea por favor —. Dice Tom, saltando de su silla, siente el rostro entumecido por los miles de puntitos leds que tiene repartido por gran parte de su cuerpo y que ayuda a las pantallas verdes, a la cámara y a la computadora a darle una nueva forma, mascara de Spiderman incluida que él necesita para la película. Tiene cuidado de no tocarse en los lugares donde permanecen todos ellos, mientras da saltitos hacia la mano estirada de Robert que le da su teléfono con el Facebook abierto. —. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haremos?

—Entrevístame chico listo.

Tom mueve sus dedos a través de la pantalla, sintiéndose familiar y tranquilo. Robert tiene un poco de razón al decir que la tecnología le ha consumido, que ahora es parte de él. Tom no va admitirlo, pero tampoco va negarlo. Porque no es el único en el mundo que tiene un mini infarto cuando no tiene su celular a la vista por más de 1 minuto. Así que en realidad no hay nada de qué avergonzarse cuando vive en una era donde el teléfono forma una extensión de tu propio cuerpo y te conecta a todo aquello que no puedes ver pero que de lo que puedes formar parte.

—Bien, solo deja configurar la cámara del teléfono y estaremos listo.

—Por cierto, chico, después de esto, vayamos por unas hamburguesas, la maldita dieta de Jones me está matando, y créeme a mi edad no voy a dejar que Tony muera de inanición solo porque debe de entrar en una camiseta talla mediana de AC/ DC

Tom asiente sonriente como toda respuesta, porque puede sentir el trasfondo de las intenciones de Robert en querer estar apartados de todo el set de filmación.

"Él debe de saberlo, que hay algo mal conmigo"

Tom piensa que el instinto paterno es algo simplemente increíble en un hombre que ha sobrevivido mucho más que lo que las estadísticas de un pasado oscuro permite.

…

…

…

La segunda prueba viene acompañada de donas y chocolate caliente. Tom no cree que sea necesario confesar la verdad ante Robert, como tampoco creyó que sería buena involucrar en su drama personal con Ryan a alguien más. Así que lo mantiene fuera de un lio que se está evaporando, Downey no necesita saber nada mas allá sobre que tuvo una aventura breve que le marco más de lo que debería.

Ryan pasa a ser Reyna una mujer madura con esposo que conoció por Instagram. Robert escucha atento la historia, como si en su mente tener una aventura con una MILF fuese más la fantasía porno de todo adolescente que la razón misma de las ojeras de Tom y su baja de peso que el entrenador ha notado con solo verle. Le ha re hecho la dieta de carbohidratos y mandado a intensificar la serie de ejercicios de pierna, porque estar siendo transportando en las ligas desde lo alto requiere mas que solo resistencia, si no mucha tenacidad y músculos tensos, tanto de muslos como de abdomen.

—Chico, recuérdame en donde se supone que estudiaste clases de improvisación, porque tengo que poner una gran queja al comité de maestros de esa academia.

—No me has creído nada, ¿cierto?

—Mi hijo de preescolar es mejor que tú en eso de mentir, se ha salvado de dos castigos de mi esposa culpando a su hermano mayor, el cual por supuesto es algo así como su súbdito así que no va a decir ningún tipo de verdad que incluya el llanto de Exton. Pero hiciste un buen intento Tom.

—Lo siento — Tom murmura, los brazos tras su espalda y su cabeza gacha.

—Pero también entiendo que hay cosas que es mejor no contar, solo tenías que negarte si realmente no querías decirlo, soy un chico grande ¿sabes? No voy a morir porque un adolescente me diga que no a algo que estoy pidiendo.

—No soy un adolescente.

—Tienes 20, no eres más que un mocoso, así que no repliques y respétame.

—Lo hago

—¿De verdad? Entonces ¿podrías decirme solo una cosa en honor a ese respeto?

—Lo que sea.

—Ah ah, alguien acaba de cometer un gran error, aunque no es exactamente mi problema. ¿si cambio algunas letras de la palabra Reyna, podría convenirse en Ryan?

Tom abre sus ojos con miedo y Robert le ve con condescendencia, sus largas pestañas cayendo graciosamente y sus oscuros ojos avellanas refulgiendo de razón. Hace un movimiento con la mano para que Tom se acerque hasta él. Tom que se ha mantenido quieto sobre su silla en el remolque, y que ahora está temblando como una hoja al viento por dentro.

—El mundo no va a terminarse porque te hayas metido con un actor del medio. Esta mierda pasa más de lo que piensas en realidad. Además, si pones atención con los detalles, te darás cuenta que tienes a la ex esposa a solo unos metros de ti. Scarlett no pudo conseguir mejor papel que la viuda negra, créeme. El destino es una cosa curiosa y que Ryan sea Deadpool, es más como una ironía ridícula del universo, ni que decir de ti siendo Spiderman. Tal parece que Stan Lee puede ver el futuro de estos extraños sucesos.

—Bien, bien. No he entendido nada —. Tom dice echando su cabeza hacia atrás cuándo se deja caer sobre el sofá donde Robert esta. Robert que continúa dándole esa mirada de niño perdido en el centro comercial.

—En los comics, y lo que me han contado los Russo, La viuda negra tuvo algo que ver con Deadpool, y después se separaron, en la vida real, o lo que se supone que es real, Scarlett y Ryan fueron esposos. Y chico, aquí entras tú, el crush por excelencia de Wade Wilson, para nadie es secreto que el personaje ha estado enamorado de Spiderman desde su primer encuentro. Puede que a Ryan le haya pasado lo mismo, tal vez no. Eso nunca lo sabremos porque al parecer fuiste tú quien terminaste lo que sea que hayan tenido.

"Sin embargo déjame decirte algo, son ustedes, Ryan y tú, quien deciden si lo que tienen termina o se merece una segunda oportunidad. No estoy hablando por supuesto de que dejen todo el uno por el otro, ni cosas clandestinas o un cliché como ser el amante de alguien. Que se den una oportunidad es poner a prueba eso que tienen o tenían, de alejarse lo suficiente para no dañar a nadie a su alrededor pero que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no haya desconfianza. Eres joven Tom, mucho más de lo que imaginas, 20 años no son solo una diferencia de edad, sino experiencia, y resoluciones. Debes de enfrentar el hecho de que tomaste una decisión unilateral que Ryan ha respetado. ¿o acaso él ha intentado contactarte de alguna forma durante este tiempo?"

Tom niega, se encoge de hombros y cierra los ojos.

—Eso ya no importan, nada de eso importa. Ya se termino

—¿De verdad es así? — Robert pregunta sonriendo.

Tom quiere asentir sin vacilar pero no lo logra, en cambio aprieta los labios como si quisiera decir una mala palabra ante toda esa mezcla de sentimientos que la voz de Robert le ha despertado, porque es la misma idea, el núcleo continuo que se repite como un bucle no solo con Downey sino con Tian, que ha dejado caer que tal vez lo que ha tenido no sea completamente un error pero que aun así le ha ayudado a dar esos pequeños pasos que necesitaba para salir de su propia desolación, una miseria ante impuesta, el castigo de sus acciones pasadas. Todo tiene consecuencia.

Robert da una palmada fuerte, un aplauso que le estimula las neuronas y le hace salir de sus pensamientos.

—Tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar en eso durante las grabaciones, solo no dejes que te consuma, y estarás bien.

Tom asiente y toma esas palabras con la brecha final de la extraña conversación. Robert le sacude la cabeza y de pronto todo parece más claro, no solo para Tom, si no como una aguja cociendo los agujeros de su mente inestable.

—Robert —. Comienza titubeante, él anarca una ceja, su atención puesta sobre las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes —. ¿Tu estas esperando a Chris?

—¿Qué si lo espero, preguntas? Todos los están esperando, es el capitán América, no puedes simplemente ignorar algo como eso.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero tu…tú le esperas más que nadie, ¿cierto?

—Eres un pequeño insolente y entrometido —. Masculla Robert, cuando sabe que ha hablado de más.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, digamos que, es divertido hacerlo enojar. Especialmente cuando se irrita por un niño británico que invade mi remolque durante la noche.

—Yo no estoy invadiendo tu remolque, me has invitado donas.

—Sí, bueno, pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo él ¿Cierto?

Tom sonríe casi sin querer, sus hoyuelos marcándose en sus mejillas y pecho vibrando con una pequeña risita. Porque Robert tiene razón, no hay cosa peor que la incertidumbre para alguien que está lejos.

Vuelve a pensar en el beso de Andrew con Ryan y de pronto, eso le parece algo más que la demostración internacional de un cariño compartido, sino un secreto que quiere averiguar.

…

…

…

La producción le deja libre pasadas las seis de la tarde. A penas con el tiempo suficiente para hacer una pequeña maleta y pedir un taxi para Haz y él rumbo al aeropuerto.

—¿Estas consiente, que apenas tendremos tiempo de hacer el check in en el Hotel antes de que le de los últimos ajustes a tu traje verdad? —. Pregunta Haz corriendo hacia migración. Tom va unos pasos por delante de él y solo asiente.

—¿Has llamado a Tian? Dime que no olvidaste llamar a Tian para que nos recoja por la mañana —. Tom jadea, posicionándose tras una chica rubia en la fila. Voltea hacia atrás con los ojos entrecerrados y un poco agitado. Haz no está en mejores condiciones que él.

—¿Crees que olvidaría llamar a mi propio novio, mi novio mitad asiático que podría romperme la polla con una de sus técnicas ninja que sé que tiene, aunque lo niega? Está en su sangre, corriendo por él, el poder de ser un experto en kunais y katana así que obviamente le ha hablado a él primero que a ti.

—Bien, porque le he dicho a papá que no viniera por nosotros porque Tian lo haría y si eso no pasa no quiero oír que me diga "Tom debes de ser más responsables con los compromisos que rompes, la próxima vez que me rechaces y me hagas venir de igual forma, no lo haré"

—Te aseguro que Tian nos va recoger, bien. Deja de estar tan nervioso.

—No estoy nervioso.

—Por supuesto que no. Porque haber husmeado en mi IPad sobre el itinerario y descubrir que Andrew estará en los Bafta no te tiene para nada nervioso.

—Para tu información no lo hace. Estoy totalmente bien con ello.

—¿Estas ensayando para cuando veamos a Tian? Porque él sí que no te va a creer ni media palabra.

—Eres tan molesto.

—Y tu un bobo, pero mírame, no me quejo a diario de ello.

—Amas que sea un bobo.

—No cuando eso te rompe el corazón.

—No tengo roto el corazón, no al menos en este momento.

—Mentira —. Haz canturrea, empujándole para que avance por la fila —. Pero eso no importa ahora. Tengo 8 horas de vuelo para molestarte todo lo que quiera, y tú de practicar lo que le dirás a Tian porque no te dejara escapar tan fácilmente, ¿lo sabes?

—Créeme, ya lo sé.

…

…

…

Siempre se siente como si fuera la primera vez, cada que Tom baja del auto que el comité organizador de un evento envía por él. Haz ha salido antes para atender la logística y últimos detalles. Así que ahí esta él, con su traje negro y la pajarita alrededor del cuello, que ha sido hecho por un hombre del cual aún no puede pronunciar su nombre pero que se le ajusta en ciertos lugares que no debería.

Sonríe, Tom siempre sonríe, como si ese momento fuera único e irrepetible, y por qué su sonrisa atrae cosas buenas, es lo que Nikki le dice cada vez que le toma por sorpresa con su Nikon negra. Y comienza a caminar, entre los gritos de las personas contenidas por las bayas y los flashes de las cámaras profesionales. Saluda a quien sea con los que sus ojos se encuentran y firma tantas fotos como puede en cada tramo en el que la persona de logística de los Bafta le indica que puede detenerse sin alterar el orden de llegada de los demás participantes.

Tom se guarda la mala mueca cuando descubre que le ha firmado tres veces una foto al mismo chico, porque conoce a la gente como él, vendedores de autógrafos por eBay, le sonríe de todas formas, porque con buenas o malas intenciones simplemente le dará lo que él quiere, Tom no se va permitir tener un juicio sobre alguien que no conoce.

Gira hacia su izquierda cuando una reportera le llama y es entonces cuando se miran.

Tom tiene un deja vú, uno malo y desagradable sobre cosas que quisiera olvidar y mucha culpa picándole la piel bajo el traje. Pretende ignorarle, fingir que no ha visto a la persona que tanto ha admirado, a quien ha sido como un ejemplo a seguir y de quien se siente orgulloso sin siquiera conocer, porque Tom es así, pequeño y simple, ama las coas con todo su corazón, pero también odia con toda su fuerza.

Sin embargo, está ahí, sintiéndose solo entre miles de personas que corean su nombre. Tom se pregunta si siempre va a ser así, como un barco a la deriva cuando las lentes le siguen y hay una alfombra bajo sus pies, la presión de tener todos los ojos del mundo entero puestos sobre él por algunos segundos.

Así que se detiene y lo acepta.

"Pequeños pasos, pequeño pasos Tom"

Se repite en su mente cuando Andrew, saco blanco y su pajarita negra comienza a acercarse, tiene hoyuelos en sus mejillas y su cabello ha crecido un poco desde los globos de oro, Tom piensa sobre su personaje en  _The Silence_ y cree que tiene algo que ver con la apariencia más delgada de Andrew.

Andrew que abre un camino entre las personas para llegar a él, sus manos en frente y sus hombros tensos, como si no supiera que tan buena idea es hacer ese movimiento o no. Tom nota su duda, así que cambien le sonríe, porque al final en realidad él no tiene nada que ver con lo que ha pasado con Ryan, no tiene por qué estar enojado por un beso que bien y pudo no significar nada.

Tom mantiene sus manos para sí mismo, entrelazadas, como si temiera que su cuerpo se saltara la propia lógica que intenta inculcarle y terminara lanzándole un gancho directo a la cara de Andrew con toda la furia y la irritación que los días de boxeo no pudieron mitigar.

Y se recuerda estar rodeado de desconocidos, y que después de todo, conocer a Andrew fue algo que siempre ha querido, trata de suprimir su propia rabia y concentrarse en el momento.

—Tom —. Andrew dice, inclinándose un poco —. No pensé que nos pudiéramos conocer tan pronto, he estado tratando de contactar con tu asistente desde enero, pero no he tenido nada de suerte —. Su voz es suave, y va directo a los tímpanos de Tom que parpadea.

—Ah, uhm, sí. Hola, Tom Holland

Andrew ríe bajito y niega.

—Se cómo te llamas, nuevo Spiderman. No deberías subestimarme, no eres el único al que le gustan las acrobacias a grandes alturas. Espero que tengas un buen Harry en la película. Harry es una pieza importante para el personaje, aunque amigo, Tony es algo así como súper maravilloso, yo siempre he querido actuar con Robert Downey Jr, me siento tan celoso. Eres como el hijo de un genio filántropo millonario y playboy. Nada mal para el primer vistazo de Peter Parker.

Andrew habla tan rápido como puede, una diarrea verbal que Tom apenas y puede seguir. Y de pronto se le olvida que ese hombre frente a él ha tenido algo por lo que seguramente mataría. Los labios de Ryan, y se concentra en Andrew, Andrew sonriendo, moviendo sus manos hacia todos los lados mientras habla, y esa emoción autentica en su voz, que Tom duda que sea mentira.

—Sí, bueno, en realidad Robert es genial. He visto tus películas como 20 veces, no bromeo. Tu escena en el reloj con Emma es icónica — Tom se cubre rápido la boca con ambas manos cuando el nombre de la ex de Andrew se le ha escapado. Andrew solo se encoge de hombros. Porque sabe que no ha existido una mala intención en esa declaración.

—No te preocupes, Emma y yo también pensamos que ha sido una de las mejores escenas de la película. Creo que estuve llorando aun cuando dijeron corte. Soy yo el que debería sentirme avergonzado por eso, y no tú. Además, es todo un honor que hayas visto mis películas tantas veces, yo también he alucinado con tus movimientos en la escena del aeropuerto contra Bucky y Sam, simplemente genial.

—¿De verdad crees eso? Moverse con los cuerdos es realmente….

—Lo más horrible del mundo, esas cosas se meten entre tus piernas y ni qué decir del traje, te aplasta hasta el pensamiento.

Tom ríe, sintiéndose identificado.

—Es un honor conocerte —. Dice Tom, con sinceridad. Y Andrew le mira con los ojos brillantes, como si hubiese descubierto algo que él no puede ver.

—El honor también es mío. Si tienes un par de minutos antes de ir hasta tu lugar podrías acompañarme tras bambalinas, tengo algo que tal vez te pueda servir.

—Oh, uhg. Claro, solo hay que terminar de recorrer la alfombra roja.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto.

Andrew se pone a su lado, cuando hay demasiadas personas con sus teléfonos apuntándoles.

—Fotos de recuerdo —. Murmura Andrew, guiñándole el ojo. Tom le sonríe, y se reprende de haber pensado de mala forma sobre alguien que es simplemente así de genial.

…

…

…

Terminan en la sección donde están los camerinos y el filtro tras bambalinas, donde los actores pasan después de haber recibido su premio. Andrew le ha tomado de la mano para guiarlo entre las oscuridades y el piso encerado. Las luces son demasiado tenues y huele a polvo y flores, miles de ellas, formando arreglos por todo lo largo del pasillo.

Se detienen en una de las puertas de mantenimiento y Tom comienza a sentir que eso parece un secuestro, el nerviosismo recorriéndole las venas y tensándole los músculos.

—Confía en mí, es aquí—. Andrew dice cuando nota como es que los dedos de Tom se han puesto fríos entre los suyos.

Abre la puerta que rechina y le empuja adentro. Tom jadea tropezando con algo que no logra identificar, Andrew le toma de la cintura para que no caiga y cierra la puerta. La luz desaparece en un parpadeo, y Tom está respirando con dificultad, en un espacio pequeño y con su rostro prácticamente pegado al de Garfield

—Solo necesito que lo sientas, ¿vale?

¿Qué sienta qué? Quiere preguntar, pero sus labios son apresados y Tom descubre entonces a que sabe la saliva de alguien más mezclada con nicotina.

Tom pone sus manos sobre el pecho de Andrew como una primera reacción para empujarle, pero él solo se aprieta mas contra él, tomándole de las mejillas para mantenerle quieto. Y ladea el rostro para profundiza un beso que es más el toque de labios unilateral que una muestra de cariño compartido.

Aun no entiende que es lo que está tratando de hacer, pero entonces lo recuerda.

Los globos de oro.

El famoso beso entre Ryan y Andrew. No era un beso de Ryan para Andrew.

Andrew se separa solo un poco, sus labios aun rozándose con los suyos, Tom se siente pequeño y no se mueve, demasiado asustado ante el camino que sus propios pensamientos están llevando.

—Soy solo un mensajero de Ryan, Tom, así que por favor dime que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo y no un desastre total con darte esto —. Susurra Andrew, pero Tom no contesta. No puede.

Andrew vuelve a presionarse contra él, nervioso y con incertidumbre, misma que se disuelve cuando Tom abre su boca y sus lenguas se tocan, humedad, calidez, Tom sabe a té negro inglés y huele lluvia. Las manos que antes le empujaban, ahora raptan a través de su pecho hasta rodearle el cuello.

De pronto Andrew ya no es el chico de cabello largo y delgado. Sino el hombre que mide más de 1.80 y que puede empotrarle contra la pared con facilidad.

Es Ryan, regresando por él. Diciéndole que le extraña, y que sigue pensando en él, en ellos.

Si Andrew siente la humedad de las lágrimas contra su piel, no lo dice, porque el también está experimentando ese nudo en la garganta y la contracción en su pecho. También quiere llorar, demasiado invadido con un amor ajeno, que le recuerda a Emma, a la esperanza, y mucho a la fe.

Así que mete su lengua en la cavidad de Tom, para derramar todo aquello que aún le hace falta y que espera que se instale dentro de ese pequeño corazón británico.

Porque esto no es el final, solo está por empezar.

…

…

…

¿Por qué no regresaras?

Al olvido eche aquellos días

Lo que me falto decir es, que lamento todo lo que hable.

Re:Re Asian Kung-fu generation


End file.
